Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 with a female Donatello
by Musiclover435
Summary: Donnie is a female and is the only female because why not. This is the entire '03 series revamped with a female Donatello because he is my favorite! I will be doing every episode but some will change a bit, or I will add my own episode, to adjust to a female Donnie. First genderbent story. Don't judge me, please. :) Title is a work in progress.
1. Things Change

**As you may have guessed from my profile picture, I am a huge fan of Donatello. He is my favorite out of all the turtles. He's just so cute. I just want to squeeze him, hug him, and just build some sweet tech with him. He just makes me so happy! 'Cough' Right, my reason for doing this story. I want a female Donatello story that isn't weird, the turtles know that Donnie is a girl, and isn't gross. Sorry, no romance in this at all, so please don't ask. I'm doing the '03 turtles since I liked this series the most. I might do the other seasons if this is successful and the other turtle shows with a female Donnie. I will also be adding a few of my own episode ideas because I feel like it and it's fanfiction. I can do what I want. Sadly, I don't own the turtles. Anyway, I've been going on and on so... I hope Y'all enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was a typical night in New York City: crime, walks in the moonlight, pizza delivery boys, you know, the usual. But tonight, things changed and it was good for everyone. _My name is Leonardo and right now my brothers, sister, and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against the wall in some thrown alley, cornered by the toughest street gang on the east side._

"Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby costumes?!"

"This ain't Halloween!"

"You're going down freaks!"

The gang members each sneered at the apparent people in giant turtle costumes. Each member was carrying a deadly weapon: pipes, chains, even baseball bats. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtles costumes!" The one who appeared to the leader sneered at the figures. They revealed themselves to be four 15-year-old turtles wearing ninja masks of four different colors and four different weapons: a bo staff, two sais, two nunchucks, and two katana blades.

 _He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes._

"HIYA!" All four shouted as they jumped into the air, ready to face the purple dragons.

* * *

Deep in the sewers of New York, four young turtle mutants were training with their master. Master Splinter was teaching his three sons and daughter.

"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence," Splinter said as he flipped the candle off his staff and caught it in his hand. "Now can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?"

He heard someone from his right. Before the figure could get the candle, Splinter lowered the candle causing his only daughter to skid towards the wall. "Too noisy Donatella." He heard footsteps from his front, he spun around and kicked Michelangelo. "OW! Hey!"

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." He heard footsteps from behind. The figure jumped up to attack but Splinter ducked out of the way as the figure landed on the ground. The figure with two sais then charged again, but Splinter bent down and tripped him with his walking stick, sending him crashing into the other two.

"Poor choice Raphael." A fourth figure wearing blue was waiting for his chance just above Master Splinter. He dropped down and using his katana blades, he sliced the candle in half and caught it with one of his swords. He put it up to his face reveal a mutant turtle wearing blue.

Splinter turned the lights back on and said as the others stood up, "Well done Leonardo."

Once the lights turned on, everyone was revealed. A mutant turtle wearing a blue bandana, he is the oldest and the leader. His name is Leonardo. Another mutant turtle wearing a red bandana with two sais, his name was Raphael. He may be the hot-head of the team but his loyalty to his family will never waver. A third mutant turtle wearing an orange bandana and has nunchucks, he name is Michelangelo. He may be a goofball, but he knows how to help his siblings. Finally, the fourth mutant turtle, who is wearing a purple bandana, which was braided, with a bö staff is named, Donatella. She is the only female in her entire family but don't let her being a female fool you. She is smarter than all of her brothers combined, can build amazing tech, and can defend herself without the help of her brothers. There are times though that she wished her brothers weren't so protective of her.

"Teacher's pet," Raph said mocking Leo. "Ninja dropout," Leo quipped back as he tossed the candle at Raph. "Ooooh." Mikey and Donna taunted. Raph growled and crushed the candle in his hand. The two were about to fight but Master Splinter stopped them. "My sons!" Splinter sighed as his sons and daughter knelt down in front of him, "My children if you are to become true ninja you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one, the outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

A fly started to buzz around Mikey which distracted him from Master Splinter as he continued, "You four are different in many ways the surface dwellers may never understand. To survive you must master these skills I teach you, ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world." At this point, Mikey has focused all his attention on the fly and he eventually killed it. Master Splinter walked in front of him and Mikey smiled sheepishly.

He was about to ask his youngest son a question but the shaking ground took him out of his thoughts. It also appeared that Michelangelo failed to kill the fly. "Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter asked. The turtles stood up and looked around them. "Whoa! Earthquake!" Mikey said. "In New York? Possible but not likely." Donna jumped out of the way as the ceiling appeared to be falling from the sky.

Rubble came crumbling down around them until many small robots with sharp teeth came through the wall. "What are those things?" Leo asked. "New York City cockroaches?" Mikey said. "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph said as he charged in to fight the strange robots. Donna soon joined the fight as well, using her bö to fight the strange robots that invaded their home. Mikey used his nunchucks to destroy the robots. "Hey, Leo! Think fast!" Mikey said as he threw one of the robots at Leo and he sliced it in half. Leo sliced more and more in half with his katanas. Master Splinter was also destroying all the robots that seemingly attack him and his sons and daughter.

Leo then noticed that Splinter needed help. "We have to help Master Splinter! Come one!" Leo shouted as he and his siblings rushed to help their teacher/father. It took them all some time but they managed to destroy all the strange robots that invaded their home but during the fight, the robots chewed through the structure of their home which caused a collapse of rubble to fall. This caused the turtles to be separated from their master. "Master Splinter?!" Leo shouted. "Master Splinter?!" Raph shouted.

In frustration, Raph smashed one of the robots that moved its head and then he put his sais in his belt. "What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked. "Whatever they were, they're junk now," Raph said as he kicked one of the robots. Meanwhile, Leo and Donna were trying to find a way around the rubble. "Guys, Splinter. We've got to find Splinter. Master Splinter?! Master Splinter, can you hear me?!" Leo shouted hoping his master could hear him. "Donatella, any way you..." Before Leo could finish his sentence, he looked to see his sister messing with one of her inventions. "What are you doing?" Leo asked. "Shell Cell. I'm calling Master Splinter... I hope," Donna said as she tried to call her master.

* * *

On the other side of the rubble, Master Splinter was lying on the ground until a ringing noise caused him to get up. He seemed to be unharmed. He groaned as he rubbed his head. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Donatella made for him. It opened and shined a green light. "Hmm... which button do you use to answer this thing?" Splinter asked himself not knowing that he already answered it.

On the other side of the rubble, the turtles were relieved that their master was okay. Leo grabbed the phone from Donna's hand as Splinter kept saying hello and pushing random buttons. "Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo asked. "Stupid device," Splinter said over the phone. "Master Splinter... you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it. "Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home." While Master Splinter was talking to them, the turtles huddled together to hear their master better but Mikey got to close to Raph and he kicked him which caused Mikey to groan in pain. "We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction at South Point." While Master Splinter was talking to them, the turtles huddled together to hear their master better but Mikey got to close to Raph and he kicked him which caused Mikey to groan in pain.

Donna got a map out of her duffle bag which had all the routes of the entire sewer system. "If we take the South Conduit, it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel," She explained. "We'll meet you there, Sensei." Mikey rushed over to his brothers and sisters. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?" Mikey asked but instead of answering his questions, Raph shoved him in annoyance.

"Good-bye, broken pipe. Good-bye, grungy payphone. Good-bye, dented man-hole cover. Good-bye, home sweet home," Mikey said out loud. "Hello, cruel world. Come on," Raph said as he dragged Mikey by his orange bandana. The turtles left their home and noticed that the machines did more damage then just inside their home. "Looks like those things have been through here," Leo said as they left their home. "These walls are seriously compromised. We're lucky this roof hasn't caved in," Donna told her brothers but they suddenly stopped since the roof did cave in. "You were saying, sis?" Raph said. Leo groaned in frustration. "Can't go forward. Can't go back." Raph smirked. "Looks like we go up," Raph said as he headed towards the ladder leading up to the surface. "Hitting the surface is a bad idea," Leo said as he stopped Raph from going up the stairs.

"We've got no other way to go, Leo," Donna told her brother. Leo groaned knowing his sister was right. "Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight," Leo told his brothers and sister. "We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead!" Raph said as he started to go up the ladder to the surface. Raph slowly opened the manhole cover, looked around and jumped out into the shadows. Leo was next but he took a better look around before getting out. "Come on, Leo, move it. I don't want to be staring at your butt longer then I have too." Donna scoffed. "Mikey, how do you think I feel? I'm staring at your's and Leo's butt!" Donna said from below. "Sorry, D." Leo shushed everyone. "Guys!" Leo quickly covered the manhole and ducked down and Raph hid in the shadows of the alley. 'I'm so not going to get the image of my brother's butts out of mind head.' Donna thought to herself.

A man riding a motorcycle drove by the alley without seeing a thing. Raph left the alley and jumped from one place to another to hide from any human and to search for any manholes. He smirked as he spotted the manhole. "Ahh. Manhole, 12 o'clock," He said to himself. Raph jumped off the pipe that he was clinging to and jumped behind a parked car before a passing car could spot him. He was about to enter the alley but a truck drove by causing Raph to hide in front of the car. "Now what?" Raph whispered to himself.

The truck parked in the alley that Raph was about to enter and three guys got out and enter the building they parked next to. Raph entered the alley once they were gone hoping that the manhole wasn't covered but once he did look, he was less than pleased. "Great. Just great. The old turtle luck working true to form." Raph kicked the truck in anger.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph!" Leo said quietly but loud enough for Raphael to hear. "Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in 'Jersey.'" Mikey said with Jersey being in an accent. "Give me a hand?" Mikey was about to clap his hands but Raph stopped him. "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Leo shook his head and signal Raph to come back but he refused. "Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself!" Raph was trying to push the car but he and the others heard the group who owned the truck coming back. "Hide Raph! Come on! Hurry!" Leo told him. With little time to hide, Raph jumped inside the truck. Donna, Mikey, and Leo groaned at what their brother did. "Poor choice, Raphael," Mikey said out loud.

The man with blue hair, who appeared to be the leader, came out first. "Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" One of the guys said like something funny happened. The man who was the leader laughed. "Yeah. Cheap man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves." They threw the bags full of money in the truck and closed the door with Raph inside. They even locked it with an electronic lock and drove away. Leo, Mikey, and Donna hid behind the car as they drove past them. "Oh, man." Leo groaned. as he, Mikey, and Donna came out of their hiding spot. "Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey said out loud. "Mikey, this isn't the time for jokes. We have to get Raph before he gets seen by those humans."

"Donna is right. This isn't the time for jokes. Sensei was right. We've got to get him out of there!" Leo said. "Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donna shouted as she and her brothers raced up to the rooftops. Once they got to the top, they watched the truck drive away. "We can cut them off at third and first!" Leo said quickly. "If we run like crazy girls at the mall shopping for shoes," Mikey and Leo looked at her confused. "I watch chick flicks and girly shows from time to time. Let's worry about this later. Let's go save Raph." Then the three chased after the truck that Raph hid inside.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop chasing after the car and Mikey was ahead of them. "You guys are too slow!" Mikey shouted but stopped once he saw Donna and Leo jumped over him. "Never call a girl "slow," Mikey!" Donna shouted. "Hey!" Mikey shouted as his brother and sister ran ahead without him. Like shadows in the nights, the turtles jumped from one rooftop to another silently, they had to move fast to keep up with the truck with their brother in it. Mikey ran a bit faster to catch up with Donna and Leo. As he was running, he saw a clothing line and used his nunchucks to go across it but in doing so, this caused him to get a blanket in his face blinding him and he fell on the nearest rooftop. He sniffed the clothes. "Hmm. Springtime fresh!" He threw off the blanket and ran to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter was making his way to where he was going to meet his sons and daughter. "Ah. The old drainage junction. Now, where are my children?" Splinter suddenly felt the ground shaking again. He looked down and scowled as he saw the ground below him was cracking. The robots that attacked their home appeared again.

* * *

Back on the surface, Raph was still in the truck and his brothers and sister were chasing it down to save him for getting caught. After the truck drove for another few minutes, it parked in an alley. Raph hid again in case they opened the back again. Four men got out of the truck, two of the men entered the building while one stayed near the truck and the one with blue hair said, "Hey, Two-Ton, watch the truck. We don't want someone to steal our stolen money." The man with blue hair laughed as he went inside the building.

Unbeknownst to them, Leo, Donna, and Mikey were watching them from above. At first, Mikey and Leo looked at Donna and she whispered, "If you guys think I'm providing the distraction. Think again." Then Leo looked at Mikey and forged a plan in his mind.

A noise took Two-Ton out of his thoughts. He looked around to see what made the noise. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey, this is a no parking zone," Mikey said while waving his finger. "Here's your ticket and here's your fine." Mikey showed him a piece of paper then kicked Two-Ton knocking him out. "Nice work, Mikey," Leo said as he dropped down. Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "It's a ninja thing," Mikey said as Donna dropped down as well. The three turtles walked over to the truck their brother was trapped in. "Now, let's get Raph out of there," Leo said as Raph was banging on the window shouting, "Let me out of here." Mikey looked at the electronic lock. "Man, whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?"

"Heh. Padlocks are so last season. Besides, where's the fun in that? This one is all mine," Donna said proudly as he got two screwdrivers from her bag and spun them around. Raph said something through the window of the truck but no one could understand him. "What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you!" Mikey said teasing his older brother. Raph growled in annoyance and punched the window. "Okay, I heard that." Donna turned around and looked at Mikey. "I'm trying to work here, Mikey. A girl needs her time to work on delicate things like this."

* * *

Back in the sewers, five of the robots that attacked the turtles home were surrounding Splinter. One of them bit his robe and shook it, like a dog with a toy, Splinter then used use tail to make it stop causing it to fly through the air and hit the wall. This seemed to do little to no damage to it since it roared back at him. Two robots them charged at Splinter.

* * *

Donna was still working on getting the electronic lock unlocked and after a few more minutes, she successfully opened the door. The three turtles backed up so Raph could come out. "Hey, Raph! Welcome back, bro!" Mikey said then Raph jumped out of the truck and tackled Mikey. The two play wrestled with Leo and Donna watching. "What a hothead," Leo said bluntly. "Tell me about it." Donna and Leo turned to their right and noticed the owners of the truck. "Uh, boys," Donna said. "We don't have time for this," Leo said as he and Donna drew their weapons. "And why not?" Raph asked holding Mikey up to a wall. "Because we're not alone," Mikey said as Raph let him go and the turtles were now cornered by the Purple Dragons.

"Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby costumes?!"

"This ain't Halloween!"

"You're going down freaks!"

The gang members each sneered at the apparent people in giant turtle costumes. Each member was carrying a deadly weapon: pipes, chains, even baseball bats. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtles costumes!" The one who appeared to the leader sneered at the turtles. Each of the turtles drew their weapon, leaped into the air and attacked the Purple Dragons. They defeated the Purple Dragons with ease and once they got up, they ran away in fear.

"Give me some green!" Mikey said then he and Raph hive-fived. "Well, that was easier than expected. Bet they're embarrassed since they got their butts kicked by four turtles, especially a female turtle," Donna stated. "I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up," Raph said. Mikey felt someone watching them. He turned around and saw many shadow figures on the rooftops. "Uh... well... I think you got your wish Raphie-boy." Mikey pointed to the rooftop and they all saw the shadow figures.

Leo was shocked to see them. "Are those guys... ninjas?" More than 20 ninjas black covered ninjas, with what appeared to be a foot symbol on their uniforms, jumped down from the rooftops and surrounded the turtles. "Well, they're certainly ninja-esque." Leo got into a battle stance along with Raph, Donna, and Mikey. "Be ready for anything."

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Raph said dangerously calm. Donna jumped behind the ninja and tripped them with her bö staff. More charged at her and tried to swipe her with their swords but Donna quickly defeated them. "Never mess with a girl and her brothers." Unfortunately, the ninjas recovered quickly. Dinna growled in her mind. 'Okay, didn't think that would happen.'

Three of the ninjas surrounded Raph and threw one punch after another but Raph dodged each one. "Nice dragon kick. Sweet double Phoenix punch. Hey, you know this one?" Raph kicked all the ninjas in one fell swoop.

Leo was in a sword v sword fight with one of the ninjas. He was able to push him back then he jumped on the closest platform but one of the ninja's also jumped on the platforms. The ninja ran on the wall and tried to swipe Leo with his sword but Leo blocked the attack with his sword. Another ninja went onto the platform and both tried to attack Leo with their swords but Leo kept blocking each attack. Leo groaned because he was now struggling to hold the ninjas back.

Mikey was using his nunchucks to defend against the ninjas tofas. Donna blocked some shurikens that were being thrown at her but she was unable to defend the ninja from kicking her. She slammed onto the truck along with Mikey. "Donna, are we beating them or are they beating us?" Mikey asked hoping his smart sister would have an answer. Donna was about to answer but she quickly opened the door to the truck and dragged her brother in before they were hit by many shurikens. "Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Mikey said as he looked at the shurikens embedded to the car.

* * *

In the sewers, Master Splinter was able to successfully defeat all the robots. One was about to attack him from behind but Splinter was able to destroy it. He was about to leave when all sudden, the ground started to shake and a big hole opened in the ground and Splinter fell right into it.

Splinter slid down a slide like passage until he safely landed in the middle of the sewers. He dusted himself off and looked around. He gasped when he saw a bright light.

* * *

Leo started to get surrounded by more ninjas until they were holding him back but Leo managed to push them off. He jumped back to the ground along with Mikey and Raph. "How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raph asked. "Really! They just keep coming," Mikey said. Leo looked around and he didn't see Donna. "Where's Donna?!" Leo asked. "Working on plan B," Mikey told him.

"I'm almost there, Leo. Gotta give a girl some time," Donna said then she attached the last wires together. She could tell because the car engine started. Donna got into the driver's seat, closed the door, and called out, "This bus now leaving for... anywhere but here!" The turtles jumped into the truck and closed as Donna started to drive away. The ninja's jumped out of the way to get out of Donna's crazy driving.

"Whoa. Nice driving, Dee, for a turtle with no license." Mikey told her then Donna looked back at her brothers. "Hey, I may be a girl but the only options here are either pretty or effective. Take your pick," She retorted back as she was driving. "I gotta tell ya, this has been one mondo bizarro day. First, all those metal robot things underground. And what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City! Besides us! It's just not right!" Mikey said like there being other ninjas in the city was a crime.

Raph picked up one of the duffle bags and opened it, revealing a lot of stolen money. "Talk about not right. Check this out," Raph said as he dumped the money on the floor. Mikey smiled as he picked up some the money. "Show me the money, baby! Wha-hoo!" Leo took the money from Mikey. "This isn't Finders Keepers, Mikey."

There was a police car not far from where the turtles were driving. They quickly stopped by the car and gave them all the bags full of money. "Take care of this money, will you guys?!" Leo shouted as he threw the bag full of money onto the police car then Donna drove off.

One of the cops eyes widened in shock. "Did you see that?! Some little green men in an armored car just threw a bunch of money at us!" The older officer scoffed. "Rookie."

* * *

Donna drove into an alley and drove into a fence that leads straight into the sewers. She kept driving until they reached their destination. They all got out of the car and saw Master Splinter in a meditative position surrounded by the strange robots that destroyed their home. Splinter stood up as the turtles rushed over to the father/sensei, happy to see that he was safe and seemingly unharmed.

"Master Splinter, you're alright!"

"Sensei!"

"Thank goodness." Splinter smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you too, my children."

"Master Splinter so much has happened today," Leo told him excited to tell him about their adventures on the surface. "Yes, yes, there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." They all looked at their master confused. "Home?" Mikey asked confused. "We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember, Sensei?" Raph asked.

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem," Splinter explained as he walked over to a hole in the ground. "Follow me, my children." Splinter then jumped down the hole. Leo jumped in next, with Donna following in pursuit. Mikey was about to jump but called, "Cowabun..." But before he could finish, Raph pushed him down. Raph laughed as Mikey shouted, "Not funny, Raph!" Raph smirked. "Oh, yes it is," Raph said before jumping down himself.

All of the turtles slide down but they all landed on top of each other. 'Glad I was on top instead of the bottom.' Donna thought to herself. They all stood up and Mikey exclaimed, "Wicked slide!"

Master Splinter continued to move forward. Mikey ran to catch up with him. "No offense, Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great," Mikey said as he looked down the tunnel. "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not with your eyes," Splinter told him as he continued to move forward. "Uh... okay," Mikey said confused. Splinter noticed his youngest son had stopped walking so he said, "And walk this way."

Mikey smirked as he began to imitate how Splinter walked stopped when Donna whacked him on the head with her staff causing him to scream, "OW!" She smirked at her little brother. "Don't make fun of, Sensei."

They continued to follow Master Splinter and looked in awe as they all entered a large open space that had columns, an opening to the river, and even though there was debris everywhere, they all smiled the moment they realized they had found their new home. "This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. "You know, I bet I could really tune this space up," Donna said thinking of everything she could do their new home. She was especially excited that she would finally get her own room. No longer sharing with her brothers. Donna loved her brothers but a girl needs her privacy once in a while. Mikey climbed up one of the pillars, landed on the next floor up and started calling out as he pointed to each of the rooms, "This room here is mine! And right where your standing D, also mine!"

"You see my children; change is good" Splinter said. "We couldn't agree, Master Splinter," Leo said. Master Splinter smiled but his smile then changed to a smirk as he said, "Good, so let's see you four clean-up for a change. This chamber is filthy."

All of them groaned, "Oh man!"

* * *

A man wearing a white and grey Japanese fighting uniform with the same red foot symbol as the ninja the turtles fought earlier, poured some tea into a cup. He stared at the leader of the Purple Dragons intently. It was obvious that this man was not pleased.

The leader looked at the man fearfully and said, "Sir I…I uh…my men….we lost the armored car with the money but we were attacked…b-by some sort of karate frog creatures or something. They took us by surprise. It wasn't my fault…"

"Enough," The man said, his glare not once leaving the man cowering on the floor. "I promise sir. I won't fail you again," The leader said. It was obvious in his tone of voice that he was terrified. "I know. You won't fail me again. Ever," The Japanese man sneered. The leader's eyes widened in terror as the man stood up and walked up to him.

"No, sir! Please!" He begged but it was too late. The doors slammed shut and all that you could hear were screams of pain and a sick twisted laugher that echoed across the building. The same foot symbol on the front of the building.

* * *

 **Yeah. So, a girl Donatello. Her name explanation will come when April meets Splinter and the turtles. I will try my best to update but no promises. I'm in school so I'm really busy with my college classes. Because of the genderbent Donatello, there is a chance I won't do every episode or I might tweak it a bit in my favor or just do a something different entirely. (With some inspiration from the fans perhaps) I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time! :) Also, let me know if you have any question. I'm happy to answer all of them.**


	2. A Better Mousetrap

**To the guest who made all the suggestions, thank you! I actually don't intend to give Donatella a crush because romance is not my forte plus it's also my least favorite genre. Romance for me is very boring. I do intend for her and April to become fast friends because they are both girls but I also intend to make Donna and Angel friends since they are about the same age. Also, please note the rating, it's K+. I don't intend to make it uncomfortable for myself since I am a girl myself. I have a plan for each episode and when I create my own episode, I will add a description at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It's a quiet rainy night in New York City. The rainwater on the streets is going into the sewers. It seemed to be quiet in the sewers until the same small robots that destroyed the turtles home returned.

 _Donna: They may not look like much but this tin toy can chop his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza._

Donna, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were running through the sewers chasing after one of the robots.

 _A bunch of these mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei into robo-chow._

The turtles stopped after they heard a woman's scream. Donna pointed to where the scream came from and they followed it. A woman with red hair, a short purple shirt, and brown jeans was surrounded by four mousers at a dead end in the sewers.

 _I look at these incredible machines and the techno-geek in me can't help thinking awesome._

A mouser was about to attack the woman but turned when it felt the presence of the turtles.

 _But the kunoichi in me can't help thinking payback._

* * *

Back in the sewers, Mikey was setting up many televisions so he could watch TV and Master Splinter was observing him. "What's the matter, Mikey?" Donna asked from above as she was welding a pipe. "Can't decide what to watch?" She said as she stopped her welding and used the rope that was suspending her to slowly go down to the ground. "I need more power, captain. The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential," Mikey said as he plugged the TVs but in doing so, he caused a power outage throughout all of New York.

When Mikey turned on the TVs the sound became extremely loud and he quickly turned them off. Mikey groaned sadly since the TVs would take longer to work then he would like. Splinter was currently on the couch making a new dummy for his sons and daughter to work out with. Donna scoffed. "The Turtle Cave? Mikey, the name is so lame. Sounds like something from the 80s," She told him. "What would you call our new place? The Shell-ter?" Mikey asked. Donna rolled her eyes and thought to herself for a moment. "Hmm. How about The Sewer of Solitude?"

"Terrapin station?" Mikey suggested. "The School for Gifted Reptiles?" Donna suggested. Mikey snapped his finger when he thought of another one. "The Hall of Nin-Justice!" Splinter stopping sewing and cleared his throat to get the attention of his son and daughter. They both looked at their master as he stood up from the couch. "We will call this place... home." Donna and Mikey smiled at the name. "Hmm. Catchy," Mikey said as Donna nodded in agreement. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Splinter asked as Donna went to her makeshift lab and Mikey went back to fixing the TVs. "They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair," Mikey answered.

"And with the way the new Sewer Slider is performing. They should be back any minute now," Donna said as she used a screwdriver to mess with a mouser foot but it sparked a little. 'Hopefully, the boys don't scratch it up. Took me weeks to make it work just right.'

* * *

Back at the Turtles' old lair, Leo and Raph were in their old home getting anything that was salvageable. They were almost done. All Leo needed to get was a broken glass tube with the letters TCRI on it. "Our home, for 15 years, and this is all that's left," Leo said as he tightened the last of their things with a rope to the Sewer Slider. "When I find out who built those home-wreaking robo-roaches..." Raph said then he punched one of the support beams but in doing so, the ceiling shook again but luckily nothing fell. "Raph, come on. Let's not trash this place any more than it already is," Leo said then he and Raph got into the Sewer Slider that Donna made for them.

Raph started the Sewer Slider up and started to drive but as soon as they got a bit faster, it turned into a flying car. "Now, remember, Donna said that the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet. So, take it nice and..." Instead of listening to Leo, Raph turned on the accelerator and they went faster. Raph even cheered at how fast they were going. Leo had a hard time hanging on but managed eventually. "I'd call this a successful field test eh, Leo?" Raph asked. Now they both were cheering excitedly as they rode the Sewer Slider.

* * *

In the turtles' new lair, Donna was working on the mouser robot. Splinter walked over to his daughter as she was working on it. "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatella," Splinter said as he looked at the robot that attacked him over a week ago. "This is state of the art robotics, sensei. Brilliant work. Makes me wish they sold this stuff in the mall so I could salvage it later in the dump or that they were nice robotic pets for me to keep. I just have to find out what makes these little guys tick," Donna said as she looked at Splinter for a brief moment then back the mouser on her desk.

Splinter was about to say something but a light caught his attention. It was Leo and Raph returning from the old lair with their things. Raph slowly landed the Sewer Slider and once it landed Leo jumped out with a box in his hand. "Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived," Leo said as he spun the box on his finger them threw the box to Mikey which he caught with one hand. "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory," Mikey said as he prepared the TVs to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Donna walked over to Leo and asked, "Leo, did you get what I asked?" Leo nodded and he reached in Sewer Slider and pulled out a stuffed animal fox. "Here's Rook. Don't know how he survived though." Donna grabbed the toy fox, went back to her workstation, and put the red fox in the corner of her desk. "I don't know either but I'm glad he did." Rook was Donna's favorite stuffed animal, her only one but still her favorite.

Once the TVs were ready, Mikey turned them one and a live news report was on and it was talking about Stocktronics Incorporated. Mikey yawned in boredom. "Boring!" Mikey was about to change but Donna stopped him. "Hold up, Mikey. I want to watch this," Donna told him. "Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."

"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will beat a path to your door.' I say, let the path beating begin," Stockman said as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on. "For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate expression of rat terminating technology, the StockTronic Mouser," Stockman lifted the cloth to reveal the same robots that attacked the turtles old home. All the turtles gasped at the sight.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing," Donna said as she held up the mouser head in her hand. Mikey grabbed the mouser head from Donna to get a good look at it. "And what's up with those glasses?" Mikey took the robot's head and used it like it was a puppet to mock Stockman, "Nerd city!"

Raph growled and used his sai to break one of the TVs. "I say, we head over to StockTronics and kick some serious shell." Raph was about to leave the lair and go up to the surface but Splinter stopped him. "Absolutely not!" Splinter whacked Raph on the head with his walking stick. Raph groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. "You cannot afford to be seen by more humans."

The TV was still as Baxter was still showing off his latest invention. "My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April... proceed, my dear." April walked over to the rat maze and release many rats in the maze. Stockman released his mouser and said, "Now observe the sheer genius of my mouser in action." The mouser then started to chase the rats in the maze and the turtles watched as each rat was killed by the mouser. Each winced as the rats were killed. "I sure hate to be a rat in this town," Mikey said out loud. The turtles all looked at Mikey as soon as he finished his sentence. Mikey looked at Splinter and said, "Oh, sorry Sensei."

* * *

"And the mousers search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer..." April pointed to the news report showing that she and Stockman were on. "This is so great. My friends, my family will finally see that I really do work with 'the' Baxter Stockman," April said happily. "You flatter me, Miss O'Neil. I like that." A beeping on the computer April was checking took Stockman out of his thoughts.

"That's strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check half the mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished," April said confused. 'How can some of the mousers be missing? It doesn't make any sense.'

Stockman was now nervous but knew he could trick April into thinking that nothing was wrong. Stockman coughed. "I'm sure it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch but I'll have a systems tech go over it in the morning."

"What if the mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all their transmission backups," April said as she typed away on the computer hoping to find out what happened to the mousers. "That won't be necessary, April," Stockman said forcefully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am expecting an important call from a very significant financial backer." This made April very suspicious. 'Something odd is going on and I'm going to find out. Whether Dr. Stockman likes it or not.'

* * *

The turtles were currently training with Splinter in their new dojo. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack Splinter. Donna went first, she spun her bö staff, jumped in the air, and attacked Splinter who easily defending her attack. Splinter then moved to the side and kicked her in the back. She groaned in pain as she was kicked towards the step. "Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatella." Leo jumped in the air to attack Splinter with his swords but Splinter quickly defeated him by using his walking stick to push him back. "Faster on your counter-attack, Leonardo." Mikey was next. He tried to get Splinter with his nunchucks but Splinter easily tripped him. "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Raph attacked Splinter but noticed something was off about his second oldest son. "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks," Splinter told him.

Raph groaned indicating that he was frustrated. Splinter started to walk away as Raph chased him somewhat. "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?" Raph asked. "Because I forbid it." Raph groaned frustratedly. Splinter then walked away and headed to bed. "We will resume your training in the morning."

Mikey laughed a little. "We will resume your training in the morning," Mikey said imitating Master Splinter. "I heard that."

Donna smiled as she looked at her little brother. "You just got busted, little bro." Leo and Donna laughed but Raph still wanted revenge. "I'd like to bust a few heads," Raph said as he cracked his knuckles. "Chill bro. We don't need no stinking surface world. We got late movies, top 10 video countdown, BMX sports highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera," Mikey said as he walked to the TV area, jumped on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Donna walked over to her makeshift lab, put on a pair of goggles, and turn on a blowtorch "Or you boys could give me a hand with these Mouser parts? If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman is really using them for." Raph yawned and stretched. "Nah. I'm beat. I'm gonna rack," Raph said then he went to bed. Leo looked at Raph suspiciously. "Since when does Raph turn in so early?"

* * *

Later that night, Stockman was in his office talking to his financial backer. "The mousers will be ready when I decided they're ready. Our first field test was..." But before Stockman could finish his sentence his financial backer interrupted him. "Was a complete failure. I do not tolerate failure."

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the mousers for greater durability and I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next flawlessly for the next phase of the plan," Stockman told him. "They had better Dr. Stockman, for your sake." As they were talking April listened in through the door and she gasped as she listened in.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch but in the shadows, Raph was planning on sneaking away to get revenge on Stockman. Raph was about to leave but he was caught by Leo. "Midnight stroll?" Leo asked. "Out of my way, Leo," Raph told him. "Master Splinter said we stay put." Raph got into a fighting stance. "Look, I'll go through you if I have to," Raph told him. "I'd like to see you try, hothead," Leo said as he got into a fighting stance. "Careful what you wish for, Splinter Junior!" Raph jumped on Leo and the two started to roll around on the floor and fought each other till a mouser ran past them along with Donna and Mikey. "Boys, quit wrestling and follow us! I got one working!" Donna told her brothers. "Come on, he's faster than he looks!" Mikey shouted as he and Donna left them in the dust.

"So, you're just gonna let that Mouser roam free along with our little brother and sister?" Leo knew he lost this fight, for now. "Master Splinter is so going to kill us," Leo said as he got up, started to run but he turned to Raph and said, "You coming or what?" Leo asked then he ran off. "If you insist," Raph said sarcastically as he stood up and started to chase the mouser with Donna and Mikey.

* * *

April was on the computer at StockTronics waiting to activate her plan. Stockman left his lab and saw April working on the computer. "Good night, April dear. Try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay overtime," Stockman said as April turned her seat to face him. "Good night, Dr. Stockman." Now that Stockman has left the building, April took this opportunity to sneak into his office to find out what really happened to the mousers.

She sat at his desk to find what his true plans were. "Now... let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those mousers, Dr. Stockman..." April typed away on the computer for a few minutes until she found a weird symbol. It looked like a three-toed red foot. "Never seen that icon before," April said to herself then she clicked on it and gasped at what she saw. "What is..." The bookshelf opened revealing an elevator which shocked her. 'I've been in here over a thousand times. How have I never noticed this?'

* * *

The mouser ran across a pipe in the sewers and the turtles were chasing it. "Watch your step here, guys. Don't want to end up turtle soup," Leo told his stopped, looked up the wall, and started to climb it. The turtles got to the wall and looked up at the mouser climbing the wall. "Resourceful little critter," Donna said a little frustrated. "So what do we do now?" Raph asked. "Master Splinter always said, 'A ninja is always prepared,'" Leo said as he put on a gauntlet with three sharp claws on them. "I thought that was the boy scouts," Mikey said trying to be funny.

* * *

April walked over the revealed elevator. She had a bad feeling but she ignored it, walked into the elevator, and pushed a button to get to the bottom floor. The elevator mover quickly to the bottom floor. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

The turtles were slowly climbing up the wall so they could keep up with the mouser. Mikey groaned. "Let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights." Leo rolled his eyes. "You read way too many comic books." The mouser walked into the nearest pipe and started to run again. Once the turtles got up in the pipe, they started to chase after the mouser again. "Just curious, Donna, what's to stop old turbo-jaws from munching up another 6.3 on the Richter scale?" Mikey asked. "Don't worry, Mikey. I shut down its jaw servos. It couldn't chew through a stick of gum," Donna said confidently.

The mouser stopped running and started to chew through some pipes just like it did back in the turtles old lair. "You were saying?" Raph asked. "But I... I'm sure I shut it down..." Donna told him. Mikey sighed as he put a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder. "Dee's finally lost her techno mojo. Sad, really." Donna slapped Mikey upside the head after he said that. "OW!" She thought to herself for a minute. "It must have some kind of security override routine. Come on, boys!" They were about to enter the hole in the wall but Donna stopped them when she noticed some wrong. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Donna?" Leo asked worriedly. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads," Donna told them. "So?" Raph asked not following. "So our little mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!"

"Incoming!" Leo shouted as the pipe broke dousing them all with water. The current pushed them through the sewers until Donna used her bo staff to catch herself on a pipe. "Guys, grab on!" They all successfully grabbed on with Leo hanging on Donna's feet, Raph on Leo's feet, and Mikey on Raph's feet. "OW! Watch where you point those Shuko spikes, Mike!" Raph shouted. "Keep your shell on, Raph. I got an idea!" Mikey shouted as he started to swing his brothers and sister back and forth. "Mike, wait! What are you..." Before Leo could finish his question, Mikey jumped through a waterfall and the others fell through with him. They managed to catch the wall with their Shuko spikes. "Guys, you okay?" Donna asked. Raph spit some water out of his mouth and said, "Peachy."

* * *

April made it down to the final floor of the secret elevator she found in Dr. Stockman's office. She was both curious and nervous about what she was going to see. "Finally," She said. She got out of the elevator and saw an army of mousers. There seemed to be hundreds of them. "I don't care how bad the cities rat problem is. This is serious overkill." April decided to do more exploring but she unknowingly set off a silent alarm in the secret lab.

* * *

The turtles were still searching for their missing mouser robot. "When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers!" Raph said as he and the other turtles took off their Shuko spikes. "Calm down, Raph. We have to keep him in one piece," Donna told him. "What makes you think we're going find blender butt?" Mikey asked. "I think he left us a few clues," Leo said as he pointed to a chewed up hole in the wall.

* * *

April was currently typing away on the main computer in the secret lab. "Rat problem my eye. What are you really up to, Stockman?" April was so distracted she didn't even notice Stockman come in till he spoke up. "Now now, Ms. O'neil, that would be telling." April backed up because she knew that she was in trouble. "Suffice it to say, my army of mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man."

"But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" April asked confused. "Ahh, Ms. O'Neil, so brilliant yet so naive. I will truly miss working with you," Stockman said casually. "What?! You mean I'm fired?!" April said shocked. "In a manner..." Stockman pushed a button behind his back and this action summoned a claw that grabbed April and dropped her on the ground in the army of mousers. "I'm afraid I can't let you live, Ms. O'Neil. You've seen far too much already and... well let's just say, I have trust issues," Stockman said as he typed away on his computer and he ordered the mousers to attack April.

* * *

One by one, the turtles got walked out of the hole in the wall still in search of their rouge mouser which led them to the train tracks near the sewer system. They looked around until Donna spotted the mouser. "Guys, over there!" She pointed at the mouser which was across the train tracks. They were about to cross the train tracks but Leo grabbed Raph because he spotted a train coming. When the train passed them, the mouser was gone. "Whoa! Robo-Houdini!" Mikey said. "Wrong! Robo-hitchhiker!" Leo said as they all saw the mouser clinging to the railing on the back of the train. "We'll never catch him now!" Mikey shouted. "Two can play at that game," Raph said as he got his sais out and as the next train came by, he jumped on it and clung to the roof with his sais. "What a maniac!" Leo said in shock. "Yeah, and that maniac better wait for us," Donna said as she and her brothers jumped on the roof of the train with their brother.

They rode the train until the mouser jumped off and made a new hole in the wall which the turtles promptly followed.

* * *

April knew that she was in danger so she looked around and once she saw a fire extinguisher and she grabbed it. "Keep back. I know how to use this," She said all while trying to not freak out and just before a mouser attacked her, she sprayed it with the liquid carbon dioxide but it did nothing. 'Oh, great! Now what?' April then used the fire extinguisher to smash the mouser's head. "HA!" She felt proud of herself for just a few seconds because the rest of the mousers came charging at her. One of the mousers grabbed the fire extinguisher and it blew up leaving a large fog where no one could see anything. April used this opportunity to escape into the sewers. "You can run, Ms. O'Neil but you can't hide from my mousers."

'I have to get out of here. The mousers will find me if I can't get out!' April thought to herself as she ran through the sewers. She had no idea how to even get out since she had never been in the sewers before. "Which way out? Which way out?!" April asked herself since she was surrounded by many tunnels that led to different parts of the sewers. April then chose an opposite direction of the tunnel she exited from and prayed that she was going the right way. Hundreds of mousers followed in pursuit to do what they were programmed to do.

* * *

The turtles were still in pursuit of their lone mouser to find Stockman's lab and stop him. When the turtles entered another part of the sewers, Mikey noticed another mouser besides the one they were following. "Whoa! Who invited him?" Mikey asked then the mouser roared at them but before it could do anything Raph threw a blade at it. "I got it!" This attack seemed to work and Mikey and Raph high-three each other but suddenly the mouser got up as nothing had happened. "This is not good guys," Leo told them. "And things just got worse! The things are a lot tougher than the last batch," Donna told her brothers. The turtles got into a battle stance, ready to fight the new tougher mousers. "Yeah, and there's a lot more of them too," Raph said as all of there were surrounded by hundreds of mousers.

"Great... just great," Raph complained. One by one, each turtle jumped into the air and attacked the mousers. The mousers attacks but the turtles dodged each attack and destroy each mouser. "These mousers are amazing! The servo-mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!" Donna said as she was fighting some of the mousers. "Geez, Donna, why don't you just marry one already?" Raph retorted. Donna looked at her brother and growled in frustration, sometimes her brothers could be so annoying. "Heh. If I tried, Master Splinter would destroy it first." Leo was slicing and dicing each mouser as they were coming at him. "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off," Leo told them. "Ain't that great news... for the turtles with the blades," Mikey said as he smashed a mouser head. "Well, drive 'em this way!" Raph told them.

Together, Donna and Mikey used their weapons to hit the mousers like baseballs to their older brothers and they used their weapons to cut the heads off of the mousers. After a few minutes of them destroying the mousers, they were surrounded by hundreds of destroyed mouser parts. "Great job, boys. Now, please leave one..." But before Donna could finish her sentence, Raph destroyed the last standing mouser. "Intact..." Donna sighed internally in her head. 'Boys...'

"So much for tracing them back to the source..." Leo said as he put his katanas away.

* * *

April was still running from the mousers. It seemed like they knew where she was going to be before she did. 'I have to get out of here and get help!' April kept running and she eventually looked behind her but stopped in her track when she looked in front of her. Two mousers had successfully found her, but April ran the other way until she ran into two more mousers so she ran into the tunnel to her right to escape the mousers.

April kept running until she tripped. April kept backing up but she ran into a dead end. She tried removing the board blocking the exit but she was unable to. Now, April was fearful for her life. 'This is it. I'm going to die.' April screamed loudly in fear.

Suddenly, April heard sounds of fighting and metal being destroyed. April closed her eyes at first but when she opened them, she saw four destroyed mousers and four shadows of people with weapons. April sighed with relief and gratitude of the people that saved her life. "Thank you. Thank you so much! You saved my life." Mikey then came out of the shadows like it was nothing. "Hey! How you going?" Mikey asked casually. After seeing a mutant turtle, this caused April to faint on the spot. Mikey picked her up and held her bridal style "Hey, so... can I keep her?" Mikey asked with his brothers and sister looking at him annoyed. 'One thing is for sure, Master Splinter is not going to be happy about this at all.' Donna thought to herself.

* * *

 **This took me so long. It's so cold here in Texas, it's in the mid-forties in the middle of October. I know this happens in other parts of the world but not Texas. It feels like the middle of December. It's also very rainy here. Hope Y'all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time!**


	3. Attack of The Mousers

**To the guest who asked about me creating a story about Mikey... yeah... no offense but that probably will not happen. I would not be good at making a dark fanfiction and I don't like making sweet, innocent characters evil. I'm a rainbow, puppies, and unicorns kind of girl but at the same time, I'm also the kind of girl who likes to be independent.** **I also don't like to make things that make me feel uncomfortable or go against my morals and what the bible says since I'm a disciple. Sorry. Um... enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 _A very wise frog once said, "It's not easy being green," and believe me, he didn't even know the half of it. In the past 48 hours, my brothers, sister, and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins, we made a shell-raising escape in an armored car, found a new place to live, and were attacked by even more killer robots._

April screamed loudly and tripped in the sewer water as she was running from the mousers. _Oh, and we were also able to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest we've ever been to a human being._

Mikey bent down and said, "How you doing?" _And it raises one very big question._

 _Can we keep her?_

* * *

Back in the turtle's home, they were watching April sleep on their couch, wondering when she was going to wake up. Soon, April began to stir, signaling she was about to wake up. "Oh, man. What a dream. Turtles fighting robots, did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the... weirdest... thing... I've ever seen..." April said as she looked at all the mutant turtles watching her. Mikey smiled at her, winked, and clicked his tongue. Donna fought to roll her eyes. 'Mikey can be so embarrassing.'

April looked around in fear since she didn't know what to say about her current situation. Mikey bent down to her level and said, "Hi." April screamed loudly which caused Mikey to scream loudly as well. "Please don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell." April stared at Mikey's hand and began to freak out even more. "It has three fingers! "I'm asleep! I'm asleep. I'm asleep." April put a pillow over her head and kept repeating 'I'm asleep,' over and over again as the turtles had their own conversation.

"Well, this is definitely not going well at all," Donna told her brothers. "Hey, come on. We don't have much practice talking to humans. It's going to take a little bit of time," Mikey told her. April looked at the brothers and covered her face and kept repeating, 'I'm asleep.' Mikey yawned and said, "Man, she's making me sleepy." Raph ignored Mikey and proceeded to try and talk to April by tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, you?" April removed the pillow from her head and looked at Raph. "What do you know about those mouser robot things?" Raph asked nonchalantly. "Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the cities rat problem but then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said... oh, no. I'm talking to it," April said as she started to freak out again. "What?" Leo asked. "I'm talking to it. To you! Okay, April, you are talking to a giant three-fingered turtle then the only logical explanation is that you're dreaming so everything is okay. Hello!" April said calmly as she waved at April. "Hello, April. How are you doing?" Leo asked a bit confused. 'Things can't get any worse.' Donna thought to herself. "Oh, I'm fine. Everything's absolutely great!" April laughed then gasped loudly as Master Splinter started to approach her.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some question?" Splinter asked calmly. "You're... you're a..." Then April fainted again. "Uh... you have a way with us ladies, Master Splinter," Donna said nervously as he looked at her briefly and Leo put his hands on his head distressed. 'Great, she fainted again. Now what?' Leo thought to himself.

"What are we going to do now, guys?" Donna asked. "Let's nudge her," Leo suggested. "I'll snap her out of it," Raph said determinedly. "Raphael, no!" Splinter told him. As they were talking, Mikey walked away and grabbed his music player. Mikey sat down in a chair and said, "Somebody get me when she wakes up." He put on his headphones and started to listen to his music loudly.

As the turtles waited for April to wake up, Baxter Stockman used this opportunity to rob the banks and jewelry stores in town. The Mousers stole millions of dollars from the bank and no one, not even the police officers, figure out what happened the bank vault.

Back in the sewers, Mikey was listening to his music until Raph got him to stop. "Hey. Hey, Earth to Mikey!" Raph said. "OW! What?" Mikey asked as he removed his headphones. The music was still blaring loud. "She woke up. Leo and Donna made her some tea and she's ready to consider we _might_ be real." Mikey gave him a thumbs up and shouted, "Awesomely radical!" Raph smirked. "Heh. You keep talking like that then she's gonna pass out again." Mikey scowled at his brother. "Hey!"

Back on the couch, April was drinking some tea. Donna was sitting on the armrest next to her while Raph and Leo stood next to Splinter who was sitting on a chair. 'Guess with Donna being a girl herself, she could sit by her without freaking her out.' Mikey thought to himself.

Mikey slowly approached April and calmly asked, "So, you okay, now?" April smiled and said, "Yes, thanks. I've decided that this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Mikey leaned against the chair as Splinter began to talk to April.

"Young woman, we have something most important to discuss," Splinter told her. "What?" April asked concerned. "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger." Leo looked at his sensei concerned. "But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."

"Yeah, are you always teachin' us to do the right thing?" Raph asked confused. "As you grow older, you will learn that there are many ways to _do the right thing_." Splinter sighed heavily. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." April looked around the room and she knew what she had to do. "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" She asked. "She's got a point," Donna said. April was shocked to hear a girl voice come out of the turtle sitting next to her but decided to not say anything against it. "Yeah! We're unbelievable!" Mikey said as he flexed his muscles. "Geez! Where's your off switch?" Raph asked annoyed. "Seriously, I promise," April told them. Splinter got up from his chair, walked over to April, and looked in her eyes.

"I believe you." Leo walked over to Splinter, bent down to his level and asked, "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

"No, it's called trusting your gut." Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, April now wanted some answers. "Now that I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people, or turtles, or whatever?" She asked. Splinter went to his kneeling position and began telling his story. "I have memories. Memories of what you might call... normal. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident, a young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. Another boy, ran to the old man to save him but he accidentally bumped into the boy holding the jar, causing him to drop the infant turtles. As the truck swerved out of the way, a metal canister bounced out of the back and fell down the sewers along with the four turtles. It smashed open as it hit the ground and released a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity on them and gathered them up in an old coffee can which also caused me to get covered by the ooze as well. I took them to my borrow and the next morning I had awoken to find the four had doubled in size, the ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also making larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground, I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day." One of the small turtles looked up and said, "Splinter." Splinter looked at them shocked. "They actually spoke! My name! Soon they all were speaking and intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu; the secret arts stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for all the turtles." Splinter then gestured to each of the turtles and called them out by name. "Leonardo, Donatella, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"But isn't it Donatello?" April asked confused. Splinter smiled. "Yes, however, many years ago, I assumed that all the turtles were young boys so I gave them all boy names. I soon began to notice that one of the turtles was acting differently than the others. I notice that the young turtle would be uncomfortable doing things that her brothers were doing. Instead of getting dirty, she would want to play with dolls and be clean instead. She preferred more privacy in the bathroom. She was fine sleeping in the same room but if they ever took a bath, she preferred to be alone where no one could watch her. It took me a while, but I soon noticed that the young turtle I named Donatello, was a young girl, and not a boy. I asked her if she wanted a different name but she declined and requested a small name change, Donatella." Donna smiled. "Yeah, I get confused with being a guy often. But I'm quick to correct them." April was surprised to learn that one of the turtles was a girl but now that she was looking at her, the female mutant turtle had a smaller structure then that of the other turtles, plus her bandana was braided. April was going to ask something else about it but decided against it. "Together, Leonardo, Donatella, Raphael, and Michelangelo are..."

They high-three'd each other and said, "Turtle's forever!"

"Or something like that we all yell out at once," Mikey said. Raph sat next to April and said, "First rule: Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"Second rule, when my brothers get annoying either ignore them or slap them on the back of their head. That's what I do," Donna told her. Splinter got up and said, "And so, we have remained in secret and that is our story." April still had more questions so she asked, "How did you know martial arts?" Splinter smiled. "That is a story for another time."

"Hey, guys and gals, look at this!" Mikey shouted. Everyone walked to the TV that Mikey turned on and there various police sirens going off. The news station was talking about the recent robberies at Jewelry stores and banks. They wanted people to call the police if anyone knew anything. Two footprints appeared and Mikey said, "So, anybody want to take a wild guess at what did this?"

April walked a little closer to the TV knowing that Baxter Stockman was behind the robberies. "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the mouser's robbing banks," She said as she looked at the TV then back to the turtles.

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked curiously. "He's a genius. He's also nuts. I use to work for but when I got suspicious, he turned the mousers on me. Luckily, I ran into you four."

"He destroyed our old lair," Leo said in realization. "Must have been one of his mouser test runs," April told them. "But... that was our home," Mikey said. "Now he's graduated from destroying our home to robbing banks," Donna said. "Then what are we waitin' for? I'd say, we shut down mouser central... permanently," Raph said as he got up from the couch, spun his sais menacingly, and got into a fighting stance. April looked at him shocked but relaxed when Mikey said, "HA. I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

April thought to herself as she said, "It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." Mikey scoffed and said, "Bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon, the techno turtle herself and our favorite sister, Donatella! Take a bow, D!" Donna blushed in embarrassment. "Mikey, quit it," She told her little brother. "Can we go? Please?" Raph asked as he was trying hold back his excitement.

* * *

Back in Stocktronics, the mousers were returning from their robberies. "Excellent. Excellent! The world, as they say, is my oyster and aren't the pearls lovely." A beeping sound took Stockman out of his happy moment. He growled in annoyance as he answered the phone. "What?" A dark menacing voice came through. "Dr. Stockman?"

"Make it quick, I'm very busy," Stockman said rudely. "I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain and that you are on schedule," The voice said. "I will not stand of any more of this idiotic interrogation. I've advanced the mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested. Can you grasp that simple concept?"

"Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman. The price of failure will be quite... extreme." Stockman hung up. He was holding in a lot of anger towards that man speaking at him. "Imbecile."

* * *

Back in the sewers, the turtles were walking through the sewers. April stopped and shushed them. She pointed to a camera. Then she and Donna worked together to disable the camera. "Alarms in the sewers, is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey said. "Would you shut it?" Raph whispered at him. "I'm just saying." Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance and told her brothers, "Boys, keep it down and behave or I will ground you both. April and I are trying to work here. What we are doing is delicate." Mikey was about to say something but Leo stopped him knowing that their sister is serious in her promises.

Everyone was in the vents waiting for the security guards to pass by. Once they were gone, Raph opened the vent door asked, "Is this the place?"

"There's a security terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman's main lab." Raph smirked as he said as he pointed at Mikey, "Don't look now but we already got a blank spot right here." Mikey looked at his brother annoyed. "Hey!"

Raph was the first to jump out of the vents. He looked around for anyone and when there was no one around he helped April out of the vents and used his sai to pick the lock to the security room. Everyone went inside the security room. April got through the security systems and told the turtles, "Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras in ten-second intervals so you got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back," Leo told her. "Good luck," April said as she turned around but the turtles were gone. "Wow. These guys and gal are good," April said amazed by their abilities.

Leo, Raph, Donna, and Mikey were running through the halls to get to Stockman's lab as quick as possible. They needed to act quickly in order to stop Stockman from doing any more harm. They arrived at the lab and everything was dark and quiet. "This is too quiet," Leo told his siblings as they all walked in the lab with their weapons at the ready. "I agree, Leo," Donna told her brother. "Uh, guys, my turtle sense is tingling." The lights turned on and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Intruders?!" They heard a voice shout. They turned and saw Baxter Stockman. "Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives." Stockman couldn't see the turtles from where he was but he could see them from his computer by using their heat signatures. He was shocked at what he saw. He didn't even know what he was looking at. "What on Earth are you?!" Stockman grinned evilly as he pushed a button that summoned several laser guns. "I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

A laser fired at all four of them and the dodged it as they went into four different directions. With there being at least four different lasers, they each fired at the turtles one by one. Leo ducked to dodge the laser beam fired at him. Mikey spun on the back of his shell to dodge the many lasers fired at him. Raph ran to avoid the laser being fired at him but he and Leo had a plan. Leo was hiding behind one of the beams with his swords at the ready. He waited for Raph to pass him then he jumped in front of Raph. "Raph heads up!" Using his swords, Leo crossed them and once the laser fired at him. It was reflected back to the gun which destroyed it.

Using her bo staff, Donna jumped up to all the laser guns and used it to destroy the other laser guns. "Yeah!" Leo and Raph shouted. Now that there was one laser gun left, Donna used her tech skills to open the control panel on the laser gun and pulled out some wires. She jumped down to the ground and used her hand to move her braid behind her head. "Girl power!" She picked up her bo staff and joined her brothers as they all ran to where Stockman's control panel was. "Impossible!" Irritated with the turtles, he manually began to fire the laser gun. They all dodged the laser with Raph forming a plan. He hid where Stockman couldn't see him and shouted at Mikey, "Mikey, slingshot!" Mikey nodded then he got up from where he was hiding. Raph helped Mikey jump up to Stockman's control panel was. Mikey broke the glass with his nunchuck causing Stockman to back up and fall to the ground in fear. Leo joined him along with Donna and Raph and said, "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman."

"You been practicing that?" Mikey asked impressed. Leo smiled at him and said, "You like it?" Now the turtles have surrounded Stockman and were ready to take him to jail. "What are you?" Stockman asked. The door opened to reveal April who said proudly, "They're with me." Stockman turned and was shocked to see April still alive. "April?! You're alive?!"

"And kicking. I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman." Stockman pushed a button then Raph grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him angrily. "That's enough!" Raph told him. "Ha! Too late! I've recalled the mouser hoard from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you to pieces," Stockman told him with an evil smirk on his face. "April?!" Leo asked hoping April knew what to do. April sat down on the chair and got to work. "I'll have to shut the whole system down."

"I'll help. Leave this job to the girls, boys," Donna said. "You're doomed! Listen," Stockman told them. Everyone heard the sounds of metallic footsteps approaching. The doors the floor opened and an army of mousers came through ready to attack. "April? Now's the time," Leo said concerned as he and Mikey were watching the mousers on the floor trying to get up to them. April groaned. "The system isn't responding," She said worriedly. Donna decided to take a crack at it and typed as fast as she could and April helped her. The mousers were getting closer and as Donna and April were trying to deactivate the mousers, Stockman made a break for it. He went to the nearest elevator and said as the elevator doors closed, "You should have never matched with me." Mikey tried to stop him but it was too late. "He's getting away."

"Let him go. We go bigger problems," Raph told his brother as he Mikey and Leo turned around and saw the arm of mousers ready to attack. Mousers were coming from everywhere, the windows, elevator, and even that ladder from the entrance. The mousers surrounded the turtles and Leo, Raph, and Mikey were ready to attack the oncoming mousers. "At least, we'll go out fighting," Raph said. "Actually, I don't want to go out at all," Mikey told him. Meanwhile, April and Donna were typing away at the computer and April was getting nervous. "It's not working," She said worriedly. "We have to keep trying," Donna told her. "This is it. It's been fun, guys," Raph told his brothers, sister, and new friend, April. "Even me, Raph?" Mikey asked. Raph smiled at him and said, "Even you, Mikey. Especially you."

After a few minutes of Donna and April typing away at the computers, they were finally able to stop the mousers in their tracks. The mousers were at a stand-still with blinking yellow lights. Hesitantly, Leo used his sword to touch the mouser and when it didn't do anything, he looked at his brothers and sister happily. Leo, Raph, and Mikey cheered in happiness and Donna said, "Good job, April. I've never seen anything like that. Complete and utter girl power. This is why girls rule."

"Yeah, loser!" Mikey said as he picked up a mouser but April was growing concerned as she was trying to get her friend attention. "Uh, guys, guys! I wasn't able to shut them down," She told them. "They look pretty shut down to me," Mikey told her as he used his fist to hit the mouser. "The only way I could stop them was by initiating the overload sequence." The mouser's eyes started to glow red and began to smoke. Mikey quickly threw the mouser down to the ground and said quickly, "In other words, let's get out of here!" One by one, the turtles jumped out and Donna carried April bridal style as they jumped out. Donna set April down and together, everyone ran out and went back into the sewers.

Meanwhile, Stockman was running through the halls laughing in victory thinking that he destroyed April and the turtles. "I've got them! I've got them all!" Stockman said but he stopped in tracks when he ran into someone. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. When he looked up, he scowled. "You. What do you want, Hun?" Hun was a very big man with long blond hair that was braided like Donna's bandana. He had a dragon tattoo on his left arm and hand and a foot tattoo on his upper right arm. He had three scratch marks on his face. "Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" He asked calmly. It seemed that the building being destroyed didn't even bother him. "Trouble?! No, no. Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned," Stockman said as he got up and dusted himself off. Hun didn't believe him so he grabbed him by his shirt and jacket and said, "Perhaps you'd like to explain this plan to the master?"

Stockman tried to get away but was unable to due to Hun being so strong. "Let me go! You brainless muscle-bound idiot! Let me go!" Hun took Stockman away ignoring everything Stockman was saying.

* * *

In the turtle's home, everyone was watching the News channel. They were talking about the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Baxter Stockman. "What will you do now, Ms. O'neil? You are most definitely out of a job," Splinter said concerned. "I'm... not exactly sure," She told him. Donna smiled and said, "We'll help you get back on your feet." April smiled at her new friends and said, "You guys... and girl! You've all been... well, great! And by guys and girl, I mean four big green talking turtles and a giant talking rat."

Donna put her tea out and said, "Here's to the new team! Now we have two girls!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey clinked their cups with hers and April clinked her on top. Everyone cheered in happiness at the newest addition to their family and Donna was happy that they finally had another girl in their family. Now, she wasn't the only girl.

* * *

In one of the tallest buildings of New York, Hun and Baxter Stockman were in a Japanese style room. Stockman was explaining to the master and Hun his plan. "So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a... minor setback. With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work... oh... Monday morning," Stockman said without worry. As he was talking a Japanese man picked up a clawed gauntlet and put it on his left hand. The Master stood up and said as he pointed his clawed gauntlet at Stockman, "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman looked at him shocked and he was about to run away but Hun grabbed him. Hun dragged him away with Stockman saying, "NO! Where are you taking me?! You'll regret this! No!" The man was left alone. He looked to the right and a man approached him. The man bowed in respect and said, "We have the image you requested, Master." A screen was lowered and a leftover mouser head that was recovered was used to show a thermal image of the turtles. "So... the last remaining image the mouser project recorded." This made the man extremely angry. "These are the ones responsible." The man slashed through the screen in anger. 'I will destroy them. Then will destroy my enemies.

* * *

 **Sorry, this took so long. I was really busy with school but it's done. Next, the turtles meet Casey Jones! Yes... Casey will be a chowder head and think Donna is a boy a lot throughout the first season. Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter! I promise to make up some episodes soon. The episode I'm thinking of involves Angel so if you want me to do it after the turtles meet Casey please let me know I might do it anyway. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time! Bye! :)**


	4. Meet Casey Jones

**Time for the turtles to meet Casey Jones!**

* * *

 _I guess you could call it fate._

 _But I finally met someone as angry as I am and he was really making me mad._

Raph drew his sais just seconds after the guy in the hockey mask drew his bats.

 _My name is Raphael and the bozo in the hockey mask and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out how angry I can be._

The two stared at each other for a few minutes then Raph made the first move.

* * *

In the turtle's home, Raph and Mikey were fighting, Raph was losing and Mikey was teasing him about it. Raph was kicked into a pile of boxes. "Nice fall, Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that," Mikey told him teasingly as he walked over to him while dusting his hands off. Raph growled as he removed the box from his head. "You've had it, Mikey!" Mikey blew into his fist and rubbed it against his chest like what Raph said was nothing. "Bro and O, you have got to go!" Raph jumped into the air to punch Mikey but he dodged it. "Good reverse punch." Mikey dodged another attack from Raph. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." He dodged another attack. "Whoa! Not a bad dragon punch either but you're just a little too slow!" Mikey dodged another attack from Raph and hit him in the process.

While they were fighting, Master Splinter and Leo were passing by and they saw the fight as well. They went down and joined Donna in watching the small fight between Raph and Mikey. "Actually, much too slow." This got Raph more upset and he rushed and punched Mikey hard causing him to slide across the floor. They were all watching with a feeling that this fight was not going to end well. Raph ran towards Mikey with anger in eyes and he started to attack him with random attacks but Mikey dodged them all.

Mikey did a few backflips away from Raph as he said, "You think you're better than me? Do you?!" Mikey stopped another attack and said, "No, you're just too cocky." He tossed Raph over to a table and it broke. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" Mikey shouted in victory as he walked over to Splinter, Leo, and Donna bun unbeknownst to him, Raph was having a major anger issue against Mikey. He picked up a pipe and said, "No. You, you, you..." Leo pointed it out to Master Splinter and they both knew that this would not end well. Raph jumped on Mikey hard and he raised the pipe up high. "Raph, wait!" Mikey put his arms over his head to protect his face and head.

Before Raph could do anything, Leo stopped him. "Raphael, have you lost your mind?!" Everyone gathered around the two and Donna asked, "Mikey, are you okay? What were you thinking, Raph?! You almost killed Mikey!" Raph took a few deep breaths then dropped the pipe when he realized what he was about to do. "I... Leo... Mikey... I" Raph just couldn't form the words. Splinter put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. "Ah, my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within, Raphael. A true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph stood up and said, "Master Splinter, I... I... I... I gotta get some air." Raph ran out of the lair as fast as he could. Everyone just looked at each other concerned. 'You do what you need, Raph. Just please don't do anything stupid.' Donna thought to herself.

* * *

Up on the surface, Raph rushed up to a rooftop and screamed loudly, "What is wrong with me?!"

* * *

In another part of the city, a man is seen sitting on his chair watching a news story about a vigilante wearing a hockey mask attacking the Purple Dragons. "Purple dragon scum." The man had a flashback to when a fire was set to his house and it was the Purple Dragon's fault. He stood up and said, "Somebody's got to stop those Purple Dragons." He walked over to a table, picked up his hockey mask, put it on, and said, "Somebody's got to make them pay." He picked up a golf bag filled with hockey sticks and baseball bats.

He took out one of the hockey sticks, stared at himself in the mirror, and said, "And they will pay. They'll all pay. Cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

* * *

A woman is walking down a street of New York then turned into an alley worriedly looking at the man standing right by the alley. The man looked around then went down the same alley and he did not have good intentions. The woman was obviously nervous as she was walking through the empty alley. She stopped once she saw two boys laugh as they started to approach her. She backed away from them in fear but that proved to be futile when she ran into another man from behind.

She gasped and at that moment she knew that she was in trouble. "Hand over the purse, sweet thing. And we promise not to hurt you... too much." They laughed but what they didn't know was that Raph was watching them and he wasn't happy. "Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off. The man who seemed to be the leader took the purse and they were about to do something else but a voice stopped them. "Purple Dragons, come out and play!"

Casey Jones banged on a trash can lid then threw it down and started to approach the Purple Dragons. "It's that wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get'em." The Purple Dragons ran to attack Casey. Raph watched from above in amusement. "Looks like this is gonna be good."

Casey Jones took down all the Purple Dragon goon in just ten seconds. He was about to severely hurt one and Raph knew that it was time for him to intervene. "That guy's out of control." Raph jumped down from where he was and stopped Casey. He used the same move Leo used on him earlier to stop his attack. "Easy there, cowboy. They're down. You stopped them. You did good. Now take it easy." Casey got out of Raph's hold quickly, looked at him, and didn't even question at the spur of the moment what he was. At the moment, the Purple Dragons ran away in fear and Casey Jones was not happy. "Aw man! They're getting away!"

Angry, Casey punched Raph in the face as he said, "Stay out of my business, freak!" Raph fell back and Casey ran after the Purple Dragons. "You can run Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" The woman who was nearly attacked by the Purple Dragons was still watching everything. Raph picked up her purse and gave it back to her. "Sorry about all this. Here's your purse, ma'am." The woman took her purse and ran off in fear. "Keep away you lizard thing. Keep away!"

Raph groaned to himself then ran after Casey. He needed to find Casey before he didn't anything stupid. He kept running until he heard the sounds of fighting and ran towards it. He looked from the corner and saw Casey beating up the Purple Dragons from earlier. "Unbelieve, this guy just won't quit." Casey grabbed another Purple Dragon and was about to seriously hurt him but Raph ran in to stop him. Raph kicked Casey in the back causing him to drop his weapon and the Purple Dragon in his hand. The Purple Dragons ran away quickly and while they were doing that Raph said, "I told you to cool it, pal." Casey was starting to get annoyed with Raph. "Yeah, and I told you to stay out of my way but since your ears don't seem to be working. I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way," Casey said as he swung his hockey stick around to make himself look threatening.

* * *

In the sewers, Mikey was trying to convince his sister to build a truck with weapons in it. He was showing her a drawing of a truck that he wanted her to create. "See, D, we can have our very own Battle Shell. I even got a name for it, I call it, The Battle Shell. I got it all figured out: Turbo-boosters, double action traction, cool secret things shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car, heck we can even put something girlie on there for you." Donna scoffed. "Yeah, and by we, you mean me, baby bro." Donna stopped her work and looked at Mikey. "Sorry, Mikey, I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here, I still have to fix up the rest of the electricity, security systems, and besides, where would we keep the thing?" Donna said as she set down her blowtorch, grabbed Mikey's paper, crumbled it, and threw it away.

"We can find a place. Just think about over-hauling the wheels, please. Please. Please. Please! Did I mention that you're my favorite turtle?" Mikey pleaded as he picked up his drawing of the Battle Shell. Donnie was about to tell Mikey off but Master Splinter stopped them. "Shh. Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider."

"Technically, I'm working on making security systems for the lair and some for my room. You all know I like my privacy," Donna told them. While Donna loved her brothers, she liked her privacy from time to time. Splinter rolled his eyes in amusement then turned back to Leo. "Leonardo, leaping split kick!" Leo jumped into the air and kicked the wooden board. He landed back to the ground and groaned seeming frustrated that the move he just tried failed. Splinter put a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "Try again, my son. It will come with practice."

"Donatella, Donatella, if you build it, we will ride... In turtle style." Donna was now starting to get annoyed with her brother's antics of him trying to convince her to build his Battle Shell so she had an idea to make him leave her alone. "Here motor mouth, make yourself useful." Donna bent down and picked up a nail and their sign that said Sewer Sweet Sewer. She handed him a hammer along with everything else and said, "Hang this up someplace nice." Mikey groaned and begrudgingly took the sign, nail, and hammer from his sister.

* * *

On the surface, Raph and Casey were circling around each other ready to fight. "Listen, I'm trying to tell ya something here but you're really working on my last nerve," Raph told him. "Is that right?" Casey swung his hockey stick at Raph but he dodged it quickly and any other attack that Casey threw at him all while trying to convince him to stand down. "I think you're trying to do the right thing but you're going about it all wrong. You gotta get control of yourself," Raph told him but Casey Jones wasn't having it. "Look, Freak-boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum then you're in my way and you're going down too!" Casey jumped and tried to hit Raph with his hockey stick but Raph dodged it quickly. "Hockey season's over." Raph jumped in the air and kicked Casey knocking the hockey stick out of his hands. "Yeah? Well, baseball's in season and so are you, you freaking freaky weirdo. Batter up!" Casey said as he took out two baseball bats out and spun them on both hands.

Now, Raph had had it with this annoying human. "Fine play ball!" Raph did the same thing Casey did and took out his sais. Now, Casey and Raph were armed with weapons and were ready to attack one another. Raph ran straight at Casey ready to attack.

* * *

Mikey, on the other hand, was setting up the sign his sister told him to set up. He set up the nail in its position and banged it hard with the hammer but nothing happened. He tried again but nothing happened. He just kept hitting over and over but nothing was happening. "UGH! What's this wall made of?" After another minute of banging on the nail, the nail bent so Mikey had to resort to something else. He grabbed a sludge hammer and a giant nail to get the sign up. He spun the sludge hammer in his hand and said, "All right, tough guy, let's dance." He got the sign and nail in position and banged on it hard which got the sign up on the wall.

Unfortunately, this proved to be bad since the wall started to break into a million pieces. "Uh-oh." Mikey knew he was in trouble since he just broke a wall and he didn't know how important it was. He covered his eyes to protect them and when he opened them, he looked at the blue door in shock. "Uh, guys? Looky what I found." Donna, Leo, and Splinter came over and saw the door that Mikey found.

"Wow! This looks like a door of some kind," Donna said in awe. "Be careful," Leo whispered. He didn't want his sister to get hurt. "Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked. Leo and Donna looked at him for a brief minute then Donna walked closer to the mysterious door and touched it. It opened releasing a foul odor causing everyone to pinch their nose. "Yuck! That stinks worse when I enter the bathroom after you boys," Donna said in disgust. "Don't look at me my sister, remember, He/She Who smelt it dealt it." Donna looked at Mikey annoyed.

All of them walked into the strange room that Mikey had found and everything started to glow brightly. They all looked at the ceiling and saw one giant crystal that Mikey recognized. "Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the lair. They were all broken, though," Mikey told them. "All I want to know is, where is the power source for this room? I don't see any wires and a panel for said wires." As Donna was talking, the door closed on them and the room started to move. "Hey, are we moving?" Leo asked.

* * *

Casey ran towards Raph with his baseball bats in hand ready to attack. Casey threw his bat down to attack Raph but he blocked it with his sai. "You gotta listen to me, you're angry. I can understand believe me but what if you grabbed the wrong guy? What if you go to Voss, get yourself in real trouble..." Not wanting to hear anymore, Casey kicked Raph hard and he hit the wall. "I got my reasons for doing what I do and they got nothing to do with you." Casey was about to hit Raph with both his baseball bats but Raph blocked them both with his sais. "Fine, all you want to do is fight." Raph kicked Casey hard which caused him to fall and drop his baseball bats. "Let's fight!" Casey quickly grabbed one of his bats and hit Raph causing him to fly into the trash cans in the alley.

Now, Raph was angry. Casey got out his golf club and was prepared to hit Raph with it but failed since Raph hit him hard against the wall. Raph removed Casey's mask then remembered that he almost did the same thing to Casey as he did to Mikey earlier. "What... what am I doing? We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of ourselves, take it easy. Chill." Raph helped Casey up, but Casey picked up his golf club without Raph looking.

Casey smirked in the back of his mind, he had a plan to trick Raph easily. "You know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways... not! Fore!" Casey hit Raph with the golf club and he fell into the trash cans again. Casey laughed at him mockingly. "I can't believe you fell for that." Casey ran off and Raph chased after him.

* * *

The other turtles, along with their master, took the new elevator that they found up to an abandoned storage unit on the surface. They exited and were in shock in where they were. "Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked. Donna walked over to a garage door and opened it revealing that they were on the surface. "So... the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level? Gotta say that's pretty cool. I can't wait to figure out how it works," Donna said impressed and a little bit confused as well. Splinter looked around and said, "This warehouse has been abandoned for many many years."

Mikey smirked knowing what he could do with this. "Great space but it needs something hmm. Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nah-uh." Mikey smiled knowing what he really wanted. "I know. A souped-up battle shell will be perfect right here. No, no, right here is the perfect spot to keep a souped-up battle shell. No, no, here!" Leo smirked. "I think he's trying to tell you something, Donna," Leo told her. Donna sighed internally as she closed the garage door. 'If I build this thing, Mikey better help me or else.'

* * *

Raph ran from alley to alley searching for Casey. "I know that big dope is around here somewhere." Raph slowly walked into the alley and he looked around in search of Casey Jones but soon was attacked and fell on his shell when Casey came bursting through on his motorcycle. "I got more where that came from, freak-boy! You want a rematch? Check me out, Friday night, Central Park. Adios, loser!" Casey shouted then he motorcycled away. Raph growled and slowly got up. He tried to stop Casey but was too late since he was already gone. "Ah, nuts."

Unfortunately for them, a Purple Dragon overheard them. He contacted the boss and said, "Yo, Dragonface. It's that guy, the one with the hockey mask, he's been fighting with some weirdo in a bunt costume but I know where he'll be on Friday night." Dragonface smirked. "I want that hockey mask earing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert, everybody. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started we started messing with him.

* * *

The other turtles and Splinter returned to the lair and Leo was already talking about safety precautions about their new elevator. "I don't know who could have built this thing but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Donna smirked and said, "Piece of pie." Now, Mikey was hungry for pie or rather pizza pie. "Hmm. Piece of pizza pie."

Just then, Raph finally came home. "Welcome home, Raph. Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you," Mikey told him. "Yeah, it's a long story but first I... I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got out of control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry," Raph told his brothers, sister, and father sincerely. Mikey put a comforting arm around Raph and said, "Hey, don't sweat it, bro."

"All right, who are you and what have you done with our brother, Raphael?" Leo asked playfully. "Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner," Raph said and Mikey got happy. "Dinner?! Now you're talking my language." Raph smirked. "What language is that, Mikey? Nitwit?" Mikey laughed in poor amusement. "Haha. Listen to the funny mutants."

Later that night, after Master Splinter fell asleep, Raph explained to his brothers and sister what happened while he was on the surface. "I don't know, Raph. And we should probably tell Master Splinter," Leo told Raph concerned. "And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante wack-bag and stop him for his own good. He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided." The lights turned on and SPlinter coughed to get their attention. "Busted," Mikey told them.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked. "This month?" Mikey asked. "512, actually." Donna blushed a little at her answer. Splinter walked over to them while saying, "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who or what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimora once said, 'Why walk when you can ride?'"

They all looked at him confused and Raph asked, "Come again?" Splinter smirked, took them to the new elevator, and said, "Take the truck." They went up to the surface in the abandoned warehouse and they knew what they had to do. "All right, we've got until Friday night this bad boy turtle ready," Raph told his brothers and sister as he gestured to the truck they got the first night on the surface. "Let's get to work, boys." So for the next several days, all four of the turtles worked together in making the truck into their new Battle Shell by spray painting, welding, and cutting through metal.

When they finished on Friday night, they were all proud of their work. "Now, this is a ride," Raph said proudly. "Believe me, bro. You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's get a move on, boys!" Everyone got on the Battle Shell, buckled up, and rode to Central Park with Donna driving at the wheel.

Casey was also on his way to Central Park on his motorcycle but from another alley, a Purple Dragon was watching him. "I got him, Dragonface. He's in the park," He told him. "We're on our way. He ain't getting out of that park not on two feet anyway."

In the Battle Shell, Donna was giving her own personal tour of New York to her brothers. "And on your left is Central Park. 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Suddenly, Raph saw Casey. "Wait! There he is!" Raph said as he saw Casey riding his motorcycle. He drove past the turtles quickly. "Floor it, D! Keep up with him!"

"You go get him, Raph. I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back. Don't worry, I didn't make it girlie." Raph turned around and saw a red motorcycle. "You like it? I call it, the Shell Cycle." Raph picked up the red helmet and said, "Donatella, you are the turtle." Raph left and drove after Casey on his new motorcycle.

Casey tried to go faster on his motorcycle but Raph caught up to him. "Hey, hotshot, slow it down!" Casey ignored him and continued to drive away from him. He drove through corners trying to lose Raph but he caught up back quickly and shouted, "Pull over!" Casey showed no signs of pulling over since he wasn't stopping. Getting annoyed, Raph caught up with him again and forcefully stopped him. "I said, Pull over!"

Casey yelled as he was flung over his motorcycle and fell to the ground. Raph stopped a distance away and said, "Time for a little shell-shock." Raph drove his Shell Cycle at Casey and pounced on him while getting off his motorcycle. Casey groaned then said, "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog."

Raph took off his helmet and corrected Casey, "Turtle." Casey rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He said uncaringly. "Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either. I'll help you take them down, but we exercise just a little restraint," Raph told him. "Save it." Raph held out his hand and helped Casey up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Try me," Raph told him. Casey removed his mask and started to explain his side of the story." Well, a long time ago, when I was a kid some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay, they touched our store," Casey said as he had a flashback to when he saw the Purple Dragons burning down his father's store with his father inside.

Casey wiped a tear away and said, "So don't tell me, how to deal with Purple Dragons!" Raph walked up to him calmly and said, "Just be careful. Your anger can take you down. Make you act just like them. My father once told me, 'A true warrior finds balance in all things.'" Casey smiled and said, "Balance, huh?" Raph smirked. "Well, you know. As much balance as a couple of hotheaded whack bags like us can manage."

"Me? You're the only whack-bag around here, doc," Casey told him. "Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you," Raph told him playfully. "Sorry, but for a little green dude. You are totally nuts," Casey told him playfully. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask."

"I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood." Just then, they heard a Purple Dragon say, "Well isn't this romantic?" Dragonface said. Raph and Casey were surrounded by many Purple Dragons with chains and pipes. "So, when you said I would go too far get myself into trouble. You meant something like this?" Casey asked. "Something like," Raph told him.

The Purple Dragons started to gang up on Raph and Casey. They were surrounded and outnumbered. Just then, the Battle Shell came through making everyone move out of the way. It parked right next to Raph and Casey and all the turtle got out of the Battle Shell. "Friends of yours?" Casey asked. "Brothers and sister, actually."

"I can see the family resemblance but are you sure one of them is a girl?" Donna smacked Casey and said, "Hey, be nice or else." Casey was about to say something but Raph stopped him. "Don't get on her bad side. Trust me."

"Yeah, and I'm the pretty one," Mikey told him. Everyone got their weapons out and Casey put his mask on and they were all ready to fight the Purple Dragons. Two Purple Dragons ran up to attack but Mikey and Donna defended themselves by using their weapons. Raph and Casey were using their weapons to defend themselves and Leo used his new move to beat the Purple Dragons. "Guys, check it out! I got my split kick right!"

"I missed it. Let me see it again," Raph said as he punched one of the Purple Dragons. Leo did his split kick again hitting two more Purple Dragons. Raph shook his head after defending an attack with his sais. "One more time." Leo kicked two more Purple Dragons then got a hearty laughy from Raph. "Saw that one!" Raph said as he put his sais away. "I give you ten!" Casey told him as he held up ten fingers and Raph held up six. "Hey, Raph, only a six?" Leo asked then elbowed a Purple Dragon from behind hard. "Bro, it's all I got." Raph then stopped a punch from a Purple Dragon and kicked him.

Mikey was swinging his nunchucks then hit a Purple Dragon and Casey did the same but with a hockey stick. A Purple Dragon with a pipe tried to attack Leo but he used his swords to cut the pipe into small pieces. "Uh-oh." Then Leo kicked the Purple Dragon knocking him out cold.

The fight was over. Casey and the turtles have won. Casey and the turtles stood side by side right by the Battle Shell. "I know I'm gonna regret saying this but I'm glad I met you crazy man," Raph told him. "Me too, green dude. And you know something, I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh, you mean about balance, self-control?" Raph asked. "Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak." Casey laughed playfully and punch Raph in the shoulder. "But I like you." Raph punched Casey back then Casey punched Raph and the two went back and forth then they started to wrestle right in front of the other turtles.

The other turtles just watched unamused then Leo turned to Mikey and said, "He's your brother."

"No, no, he's your brother," Mikey told him. "Absolutely your brother," Leo told him. "I only have two brothers," Donna added and they continued to watch Raph and Casey wrestle each other.

* * *

 **Happy new year! I hope you all have an awesome 2019 and I will see Y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	5. Nano

The Battle Shell crashed through the gates of a dumpster since the turtles were on driving away from a giant robot with a red TV and blue screen for his face.

 _My name is Donatella and I'm usually into building things and sometimes other girly things that April has been introducing to me lately._

The robot caught up with them, grabbed the end of the Battle Shell, and wouldn't let go.

 _This particular thing I'd to take apart real fast before it takes us apart!_

The robot started to bang on the Battle Shell hard causing it to get several dents on the doors and sides. Mikey was eventually able to get away and the robot continued to chase them.

* * *

Somewhere in New York, there was a lab testing out nanobots. A woman entered the lab area and she was talking to a recording about the nanobot experiment. "Journal entry 567 of US Government commissioned project codename: Nanotech. Experiment proceeding as planned. The Nanobots continue to work together as a colony co-ordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic cells." She looked through a microscope to observe the tiny robots. There were thousands of them working together as one. She continued to speak as she observed the Nanotech. "The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot dissemble molecules or organic cells as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations."

She pushed a button and watched as a radio and toaster were placed inside the containment unit containing the Nanobots. She then said, "7:05 performing the first test of its ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices." The nanobots looked at the two devices then went to the devices and started to take them apart. The woman watched in awe until the nanobots turned in the two devices into the form of a small robot. It walked to the window and tapped it. It seemed to want affection from the woman. She scoffed in annoyance at the antics of the nanobots. "Oh, please! I thought this was fixed! The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three-year-old child, facilitating and absorbing new information. It's personifying again! Ridiculous!"

She shook her head as she pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which caused the robot to make a screeching sound as it was destroyed. The Nanobots came out of the broken devices with no damage to them as the continued to float in the air. "This personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible." She rubbed her head then left the room as she said, "Wish I could do the same for this headache. I need a cup of coffee."

The moment she left the room, the Nanobots took control of the broken devices and turned back into its previous robot form. It made a drill, escaped by ditching the broken toaster and going through the vents. It went to the streets of New York where it hid from everyone's sight until it stopped and saw a man named Harry selling tiny red robots. Harry rudely said, "Come on, somebody's gotta want one of these things! You think you're too good for me? It that it? Why I oughta..."

The Nanobots continued to watch as a little boy and his father stopped at the small robot stand and the little boy asked, "Daddy, I want one. Can you please get one for me?" The father nodded and said, "Okay, okay. How much, pal?" Harry smirked at father and son then he told them, "Five Bucks, a bargain." The father pulled out his wallet and pulled out three dollars. "I'll get you three." Harry looked at the father shocked. "Three?! I gotta make a living here."

"Hmm. Take it or leave it," The man told him as his son picked up one of the small toy robots. Harry begrudgingly took the three dollars and said, "All right. Fine." As the father and son started to walk away, Harry took the father's wallet and laughed. "I'll make it up on the back end."

The father and son walked away from Harry and continued to walk home until the boy's toy robot broke into several pieces. He started to cry and the father turned around and shouted, "HEY!" It was too late. Harry had already run away into an abandoned alley far away from the father and son. "Ah, Harry, you still got it." Harry opened the wallet and only found $13. "13 bucks? 13 bucks?! Aw man, can't I ever get a break!" Harry shouted upset as he threw the wallet far away from him. The Nanobots had followed Harry into the alley and caused him to trip, dropping his radio and his suitcase full of the faulty robots.

Harry sat up and saw the nanobots flying in the air taking apart his radio and robots. "What in the...?!" Harry said in shock. The nanobots soon took a form of another small robot, named Nano. Nano walked over to Harry and he wanted affection since he said, "Daddy." Harry backed up to the wall in fear saying, "No. No."

* * *

During that same time, the turtles along with Casey were on their way to April's new home to help her move in. They drove the Battle Shell and Casey drove his motorcycle into the alley right by April's workplace. They parked both their vehicles, got out, and rang the doorbell on the back door as April was dusting an old antique clock. She smiled as she walked towards the door knowing who was there. She opened the door to reveal the turtles along with Casey Jones. "Hi, April. Green Brothers and Sister moving and shlepers reporting for duty," Mikey told her. "Hey guys and girl, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes," April said as she pointed at a big stack of boxes for Mikey.

"Just let me put on my hernia truss," Mikey joked as he walked inside while pulling up his belt. April smirked at him and said, "Right over there wise guy. Plus I got a heater that won't heat." At this point, Donna had walked in with a sack full of pipes and tools. "Hence, me and these. I'll leave the heavy lifting to the boys," Donna then walked away to fix the heater. Raph and Leo walked in and April told them, "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving, carefully." Raph then said, "Hey, I'm a ninja, not a..." Before Raph could finish, Leo pushed him away. "Your wish is our command," Leo told her as he and Raph walked away.

Then Casey Jones entered and April just stared at him then he said, "You're... not a turtle..." Casey just stared at her then said, "Uhh... definitely not." They continued to stare at each other then Leo walked over and said, "Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." April held her hand to shake Casey's but he just waved while saying, "Yo, uh... Casey, Casey Jones." Casey walked in the antique shop and said, "Hey, nice junk." April walked over to him while saying, "It was my dad's. The shop, I mean. I'm reopening it... for now. At least, until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of... weirdly."

"Oh, I get it. While you're waiting for a real job to come along, you're just hiding along in papa's junk shop. It's cool," Casey said. April looked at him a little shocked then she said, "It's an antique shop and I'm not hiding from anything." Casey just shrugged his shoulders and turned around then said, "Hey, whatever, babe." This got April really mad. "Babe?!" She shook her head in annoyance. 'Men, unbelievable.' Casey walked away and saw that Raph was struggling to move a case filled with antique China. "Hey Raph, that's a two-man job." Raph and Casey lifted the case of antique China and April told them, "Guys, guys, careful. That's very rare..." It was too late, Raph and Casey accidentally broke most the antique China. "Antique... China." April put her hand to her head to calm herself down. "Hey, relax. We'll clean it up," Casey told her like what just happened wasn't an issue. April groaned in frustration as she walked away from Casey. "Geez, is your friend always so... sensitive?" Casey asked Raph completely clueless.

* * *

Back with Harry and Nano, Harry had gotten over his shock and was talking to Nano calmly. "All right, you... weird little... whatever you are. Come on, give me back my stuff. Whoa!" Harry looked up and saw a jewelry shop. "Hold on a second. I'm getting one of my million dollar ideas." Harry looked down at the small robot with a smirk on his face. "Listen, kid. That trick you do, taking things apart, do you think you could do that to a little thing called a burglar alarm?" Harry asked.

"Daddy?" Nano asked hoping that this man would become his daddy. Harry, with that smirk still on his face, said, "You want a daddy, you do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy. Deal? Smile and shake hands, course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what." Nano took Harry's hand and the two walked away together like father and son holding hands. Harry chuckled as they walked away then he said, "Kid, I got a feeling you're the lucky break I've been waiting for."

Later that night, Harry and Nano returned to the jewelry shop with a plan to rob it. Harry stopped and looked around to make sure no one was around then he entered the alley. He walked over to the backdoor and there was an alarm. Harry pointed at it indicating that Harry wanted it off. Nano used its Nanobots to disable the alarm and open the door. Harry walked in the jewelry store, turned on his flashlight, and started to steal as much as he could from necklaces, rings, earrings, diamonds, and money.

The next day, Harry spent the money on a new suit. He felt like a millionaire after the robbery last night. Harry sighed as he adjusted his new suit. "Yessiree, looking good." He patted Nano on the head and told him, "You are my lucky break kid, my lucky break." Harry picked up Nano, put it inside the duffle bag, and walked away to find another place to rob.

* * *

At April's home later that day, she called the turtles for help since she heard about the robbery last night. "I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block. So, that's why I asked you over for a sleepover tonight." Raph stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry, April. We got you covered," Raph told her. "I feel so much better having you guys here," April told the turtles. As April was talking to them, Raph walked over to the window, opened it, and gave Casey a thumbs up. Casey was on the other side of the street watching April's home/Antique shop in case the turtles fell asleep or needed back up.

Later that night, Harry and Nano walked around the same block with another plan to rob a store. They passed April's shop, 2nd Time Around, but Harry walked back once he saw the shiny rings up in the display. "Well, hello, a pinkie ring. Where I grew up, all the neighborhood big shots had pinkie rings. Hey kid, fetch that for me, will ya?" Harry told Nano.

* * *

Upstairs in April's home, the turtles were watching a monster movie but they all fell asleep while watching it and while they were sleeping, Nano was making his way through April's shop in search of the pinkie ring his "daddy" wanted. He walked through the store only stopping to look at some of the various objects and he was fascinated by all of them. He eventually stumbled upon some theater masks and he stared at them for a few minutes then he replayed something Harry told him earlier. "Course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what." And this gave him an idea with the theater masks.

Outside, Harry was waiting for Nano to open the door to 2nd Time Around. He kept pacing back and forth only stopping to check his watch to see what was taking the small robot so long. Eventually, he got tired of waiting so he walked inside to see what was taking him so long. "Come on, kid. What's taking ya so long?" He saw Nano playing with the theater masks so he could show his different emotions but Harry was not pleased. "What are you doing with those? Let's get out of here." Harry then started to walk away but Nano decided to take the masks so he could show different emotions to his "daddy".

The duo went outside through the back door into the back alley where the Battle Shell and Casey's motorcycle were parked. They ran away as fast as they could all while watching for any cops or any other witnesses. "Remember our deal," Harry told Nano who was now wearing the various theater masks. They continued to run as far as they could to find their next target to rob. They ran past the Battle Shell and Casey's motorcycle and were about to exit the alley but they stopped since Harry wanted to say, "You do what I say. I'm your... daddy." Nano smiled at him using his happy theater mask indicating that he understood what his "daddy was telling him. "Aw, come on." Harry and Nano were about to leave but Casey beat them to it. "So, what's your story gonna be?" Casey asked used his hockey stick to grab the strap on Harry's bag to bring him closer to his face. As Casey did this, Nano began to get scared.

"Doing some after hour shopping, pal? Come no, fess up, fess up." As Casey was threatening Harry, Nano used the nanobots to disassemble the car on the street to make himself bigger and protect his "daddy". Casey heard the sounds of metal bending, he turned around and saw Nano now becoming a bigger robot. Harry smiled at the sight of it and ran off once he started to approach him and Casey. "What the..." Casey got a bat out ready to defend himself but it proved to be useless when Nano made a mad face. "Uh-oh." Nano punched Casey into a bunch of trashcans which caused Leo to wake up.

Leo heard sounds of fighting and he started to wake everyone one. "Guys." Mikey groaned and asked, "Another s'more?" Mikey then woke up and asked, "What?" Leo shushed him quickly. "Downstairs," Leo said as he pointed down." Donna definitely wanted to fight something since she was getting her beauty sleep. 'Whoever ruined my beauty sleep with robbing my friend's shop is serious trouble.' Later, April opened her door and yawned as she walked out. "Hey, did you hear any...?" She then noticed that all turtles were going. "I guessing... yes."

The turtles went outside to see who was making all the noise. Mikey used his nunchucks like a zip line to get down quickly with the others in pursuit. They surround Harry and Nano. "Okay... what is that? Donna?" Donna smiled sheepishly and told him, "Uh... insufficient data, boss." Now, Harry was really scared. "Ahh, this can't be happening. Martians. Just when things are finally going my way. We get invaded. Don't let 'em get me, kid." Nano started to approach the turtles in a threatening manner. The robot slammed his fists on the ground.

The turtles jumped back quickly then Raph jumped back to attack Nano with his sais. Nano tried to stomp on him but Raph jumped back from him then Mikey jumped at him and attacked him but Nano punched him back. Mikey landed behind Donna, who was in her duffle bag searching for something. Mikey rubbed his head and asked his sister, "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" Donna pulled out her blowtorch and told him, "Hold that thought, little bro. This will take a girl's touch right now. I just need you boys to keep him busy."

"I knew you were going to say that." Mikey then ran back to help his brothers fight Nano. Meanwhile, Donna lit her blowtorch with the perfect plan in mind. 'Good thing that we're dealing with a robot.'

Nano tried to hit Leo but he dodged it by sliding under Nano. He turned around to face the three turtles not knowing that one was going to attack him from behind. Donn then used her blowtorch to burn Nano. He screamed in pain as Donna continued to burn him with her blowtorch. Donna soon stopped and Nano grabbed his back. Angry that someone caused him pain, he hit Donna and she flew straight at the wall. She rubbed her head in pain as Nano stared at the turtles in anger.

"Don't let them aliens get to you, kid! Knock 'em flat!" Harry shouted. This caused Leo to turn around, He put away one of his swords and approached Harry. "What do you know about this?" Leo asked demanding for answers. Harry began to freak out as Leo approached him. "Ah! Help!" The other turtles started to surround him to get answers but Nano wasn't having it. "Daddy." He grabbed the three standing turtles and threw them against the wall. He grabbed Harry and they ran off.

April came down once the danger had passed and asked, "What was that thing?" Casey groaned in pain and April ran to help him. "Casey! Oh no!" She took off his mask and he asked, "So... uh... did I win?" April helped Casey walk closer to the other turtles so they could discuss what their next move would be. As Donna walked over, she noticed a piece of the robot that attacked them. "Uh... guys. This stuff is moving," Donna said confused as she showed the moving piece of metal to April, Casey, and her brothers.

Back in April's shop, April was tending to Casey's wounds while he was laying on the couch and Donna was looking at the piece of moving metal with her microscope. "Whoa! This is incredible! It's definitely something you don't see every day," Donna said amazed by what she was looking at. "What did you find?" Mikey asked. Donna stepped away from her microscope and told Mikey, "Take a look." Mikey looked through the microscope, got it to focus, and was disgusted by the small white nanobots that he assumed were bugs. "EW! What are they?" Mikey asked. "Nanobots." Mikey then got a closer look at the small nanobots that were surrounding the piece of metal Donna found. "Microscopic robots all working together. Kind of like a beehive."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked hoping the ones his sister found weren't going to kill them like the other robot that attacked them earlier. "I would say no. They're moving randomly, probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless. Unmotivated." Mikey looked away from the microscope and said, "Oh! Just like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless, unmotivated." Mikey pointed his finger at Raph's face then Raph slapped it away as he growled at him annoyed. "Speaking of mindless. Did that thing seem kind of lost to you?" Raph asked. "Yeah, like... like a little kid."

Donna looked through the microscope again to get another look at the nanobots but noticed something bad. "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies then this thing could really become unstoppable," Donna told her brothers. Leo walked closer to her and asked, "Then we stop it now. Is there any way to trace this thing?" Donna thought to herself for a moment then said, "Hmm, the nanobots have a unique power signature." Donna snapped her fingers once she got an idea. "Hey, I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it."

"And once we find robo-boy? Then what?" Mikey asked. Donna sighed and said as she picked up her blowtorch and lit it, "As much as it pains me to destroy so amazing and beautiful technology..." Donna then used her blowtorch to destroy the nanobots while saying, "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." Then Donna turned of her blowtorch and set it back down near her microscope. "So what are we waiting for?" Raph asked then they all left but before they left Casey tried to join them. "Just let me get my golf bag... ow." Casey tried to get up but he was still too injured to help his friends and April told him, "You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here till I get some more bandages." April then left to get Casey more bandages. Raph walked over to his friend, bent down to his level, and said, "You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing, would you, Case?"

"Hey, show a little concern, shell for brains," Casey told him. Raph lightly hit Casey with his elbow and smirked at him. "You owe us one, pal," Raph told him then he left with his brothers and sister to stop Nano. "Definitely. Ow!"

* * *

Deep in the junkyard, Harry and Nano were discussing their next plan of action but first Harry wanted to wash in the riches he has stolen and talk about the turtles. Harry was sitting on a chair like it was a throne and Nano was standing up looking at his father in awe. "Man, that was something. Those space aliens or whatever but you saved me, kid. You saved me. You're a stand-up guy, you know that? I'm proud of you." Nano used the theater mask to show a happy face. He was really happy that he made his father proud of him. "Hey, you think maybe those green freaks came from the same place you're from? Wherever that is. You think maybe they're here to take you back?" Harry asked worried he would lose his only shot at becoming a millionaire. Nano put on a sad face since he didn't want to go back to the lab. He wanted to stay with Harry.

"Hey, no. I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow out of town," Harry said. He knew that if he lost Nano then he would never have the rich life he always wanted.

* * *

The turtles, with Donna driving the Battle Shell, were tracking Nano by using the tracer in the Battle Shell. "We're almost on top of it," Donna told them. The screen in the Battle Shell had a small red light blinking indicating that they were close to Nano and Harry. "Should be right through there," She said as she looked towards the entrance of the junkyard and smashed through the doors.

At the same time, Harry and Nano heard the crashing of the door. "Wait, you hear that?" Harry asked as he looked around.

Donna drove into the junkyard then parked the Battle Shell. She and the other turtles got out with their weapons out and walked around until they stopped until they were at the same spot that Harry and Nano were at just moments ago. Leo and Raph jumped on the pile of trash that Harry was sitting on and Leo said, "Look at all this stolen stuff." Donna looked at her tracker and said, "Where is Nano? The locator says he should be right here." The turtles looked at their sister wondering why she decided to name the robot that nearly killed them. "Hey, I don't want to call him a thing. He's clearly intelligent. Don't judge me! We need to focus on finding him." Mikey soon got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach so he said, "I know it's been used before, guys. But I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

The sound of moving metal caused the turtles to jump back and land near or a pile of trash in Donna's case and each turtle had their weapon at the ready. Nano screamed loudly in anger as he put on a mad theater face and stretch his arms out to absorb more electronic to make himself as tall as the piles of trash in the junkyard. His face became a red TV with a blue screen showing his angry theater face. The turtles huddled together as Nano got bigger and bigger. "And now, I'm getting an even badder feeling about this," Mikey added.

The turtles started to back up and Donna and Mikey jumped on the piles of trash behind them and they all had their weapons at the ready. Nano roared in anger at them then Mikey asked as he spun his nunchucks then caught them under his arms, "Uh, guys. Anybody want to tell me how we're going to do this?" Leo put his swords together in a battle position then said, "Like we always do, together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself." Donna rolled her eyes and said, "Call him Nano, please."

"Hit "Nano" so fast, he can't rebuild himself," Leo said emphasizing Nano. "Thank you. Now let's attack him!" The turtles then jumped and started to attack Nano. Raph attacked from behind and started to hit him with his sais on his upper back to break off as many pieces as he could. Mikey hit Nano on the legs, Donna attacked his arm. and Leo ran towards Nano and sliced off his right hand.

Nano screamed in pain as he grabbed his right hand. The turtles joined back together and watched as Nano used his nanobots to reattach his hand to his arm. Nano smiled in victory then Nano grabbed Mikey. "Mikey!" Leo shouted as he tried to stop him but Nano had already gotten Mikey. Nano lifted Mikey high in the air and soon he had Mikey dangling by his foot. "Not good!" Mikey shouted and just after he said that, Nano started to spin Mikey round and round.

Donna soon ran into the Battle Shell, grabbed her goggles and blowtorch, and shouted, "I'm coming, Mikey!" Donna ran towards Nano with her blowtorch, ran up the pile of trash, and jumped to burn Nano's arm to free Mikey but Nano punched her hard causing her to lose her blowtorch and goggles. She fell on the ground on her shell near her brothers and Raph helped her up. She rubbed her head in pain as she and her brothers looked at Mikey concerned. "It's fast!" As Mikey was still spinning around, he said, "That's not a good thing, Donna." Nano kept spinning Mikey then he released him and he landed on a pile of trash with his nunchucks slipping from his grip. Mikey rolled down onto the ground and said, "So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." Mikey then got up to get his nunchucks.

Once he got them, Nano got closer to the turtles and needless to say, he was not happy. "Plan B?" Donna asked. "Plan B," Leo told her. They all ran to the Battle Shell and Mikey started up the car and drove just moments before Nano could smash the Battle Shell with his fist. Mikey started to drive as fast as he could and Nano was chasing them. They drove past Harry who shouted, "Go get 'em, kid! You got 'em on the run!" Harry wanted Nano to catch those turtles so he could use Nano to make himself richer than ever before.

Nano kept chasing the turtles until he caught the Battle Shell with one hand. Mikey kept trying to drive off by pressing the accelerator hard but Nano kept his grip then he started to smash the right side of the car and Donna and Raph fell to the ground. Nano then used his nanobots to try and combine himself with the Battle Shell. Donna soon noticed this and told Mikey, "Faster, Mikey! Nano is taking us apart."

"I'm giving it all she's got, Captain!" Mikey told her in an accent. **(I cannot place his accent. If you know it, please let me know so I can describe it.)** Mikey pushed the accelerator harder to make the Battle Shell go faster but it wasn't working. "She cannot take no more," Mikey said in the same accent as before. Leo now knew that he had to activate the next part of his plan. "Raph, you're on. Shell Cycle time!" Leo told him. Raph picked up his helmet since it rolled on the floor towards him then he said, "Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff." Raph jumped on his Shell Cycle and before Raph got out, Leo told him, "Keep him busy until we're in position!"

Raph drove out of the Battle Shell and surprised Nano which caused him to let go of the Battle Shell. Raph started to drove in circles around Nano and he screamed indicating that he was not happy. Raph drove under his legs and Nano chased him until Raph drove to a car crusher.

Raph parked for just a moment then Nano tried to smash him with his fist but Raph dodged it. Then Leo told Mikey, "Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!" Mikey kicked the Battle Shell into high gear as he rammed the Battle Shell into Nano hard causing him to fall into the car crusher. Harry tried to warn Nano but it was too late. "No, look out, kid!"

Nano screamed as he fell down into the car crushing mechanism and was slowly crushed him into a cube. Electricity flew everywhere and the TV powering his face turned off indicating that he was dead. Raph drove up to the car crushing mechanism and said, "Youch. Looks like that did it." Mikey poked half of his body out of the window of the front door and said jokingly, "Yeah, he's flat broke."

The car crusher did its job and the body of Nano was now a cube but it wasn't enough. The TV came back to life, with an angry theater face on it, and the nanobots powering Nano came back to life and started to repair himself. "Ya know, I'm gonna stop with the puns. Seriously, they always come back to bite you," Mikey said as he, Raph, Leo, and Donna watched as Nano repaired himself, got out of the car crusher, and proceeded to chase the turtles as they drove away. "Yes! That's my boy!" Harry said proudly.

Raph and the turtles drove as fast as they could from Nano and now Leo had to activate Plan C and he wasn't happy about it since it put Donna at risk of getting hurt. "How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked. Donna looked at him and said, "Consider me there!" Donna jumped out of an opening in the back and Leo shouted, "Stay safe!" Donna didn't respond as she rolled her eyes and hid behind a pile of trash before Nano could notice her.

Nano continued to chase the other turtles and Mikey drove the Battle Shell in another direction as Raph kept driving in the same direction with Nano still chasing him. "Leo, tell me you got a plan C. I'm really hoping you got a plan C!" Raph said over the communicator in his helmet. Leo told him over the Shell Cell, "Plan C, at 12 o'clock!" Donna got into the crane magnet and started to activate Leo's plan C. 'Finally some action. Sometimes, this takes a girl to take down a giant robot. Or in this case, Nano.'

As Raph was being chased by Nano, he shouted, "Uh, fellas, plan C, now?!" Donna pushed two of the levers forward and the crane magnet moved towards Nano and just as he was about to get Raph, he was pulled up to the crane magnet. Harry ran toward Nano, who was now stuck on the magnet, and shouted, "NO! Kid, are you alright?!" Nano screamed in distress and started to flail around like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum as Donna started to move the crane towards the molten steel. "Hang on, kid. Daddy's coming!" Harry shouted as he made his way toward the crane that Donna was in. He ran towards the power source and turned it off. "What the shell happen?!" Donna said in shock.

Harry turned off the crane proved to be a mistake since Nano fell directly into the molten steel and he slowly melted away. "No, no!" Harry ran towards Nano with an intent to save him but it proved to be futile when Nano weakly said as he put his hand out, "Daddy..." Harry fell to his knees in despair and the container of molten steel slowly closed. Nano was now gone forever. Harry got up, looked around briefly, and he saw the happy theater mask that Nano was so fond of. He got to his knees and sadly picked it up. It was broken with many cracks and a few holes. Harry started to cry as he said, "I can't believe you're gone. My one real lucky break and I broke ya. I'm... I'm sorry." AS he was on his knees in tears, the police showed up to arrest Harry for his crimes and he didn't even resist arrest.

* * *

The turtles started to drive back to April's place to let her and Casey know what happened at the Junkyard with Harry and Nano. "You know, I feel kinda bad for the little bot," Mikey told his brothers and sister. "Little?" Raph asked. "You know, he was kinda like a little kid." Donna nodded in agreement as she was driving back. "I agree, Mikey. Nano seemed like he could have been a sweet little robot to have in the lair. Too bad he had a rotten parent."

The turtles continued to drive in silence as they went back to April's home/antique shop. Donna parked the Battle Shell in the alley behind April's antique shop and the turtles got out of the Battle Shell and Leo said, "I'm just glad the fighting's over." They entered April's home only to see April and Casey in an argument. "Take care of me?! I only got hurt cause I was saving you!" Casey told April. "Oooh, so you think I need saving? Is that it?!" April asked clearly upset. "You twist around everything I say. Hah, women!" Casey said and this got April even angrier. "Why of all the myopic misogynistic..."

"Jeez, how can we even talk if you won't speak English?!" Casey asked then he knocked over another antique vase. "I told you to watch the antiques! You big ape!" April told him still clearly upset with him. As they were fighting, Raph asked, "Uh... should we do something?" Raph was about to walk over but Donna stopped him. "Trust me, Raph. This is one fight you don't want to get in the middle of. I think they should be left alone. As much as I want to help April, I can fully say as a girl, this is one fight we don't want to get in between."

"Nobody said you even had to come over here in the first place!" April shouted. "Wasn't my idea!" Casey shouted. "Yeah?!" April shouted. "Yeah!" April groaned in annoyance at Casey. It was clear that this fight was going to last a long time.

* * *

 **Nano, complete! Thank you, Atalanteo for your compliment. I try to explain everything that is happening to the best of my ability since that's what I like to do. Author's do it in their stories in books and I feel that it should be done even though it's based off a TV show. Anyway, next episode is Darkness on the Edge of Town. I'm back in school so updates will be a bit slower... well probably as slow as they have been. 22-minute episodes are a bit harder than I thought they would be. Thanks for reading Y'all. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :**


	6. Darkness on the Edge of Town

Currently, Donna is swimming in the water with night vision goggles, bö staff, and her bag.

 _My name is Donatella and right now, not only am I learning just how long I can hold my breath but I'm also showing my brothers that I can handle myself on a small solo mission._

She came out of the water and inhaled a big breath. She also spat out any water that was in her mouth. She then got on the dock and snuck around hiding in the shadows. Once in the shadows, she adjusted her night vision goggles and she saw a machine shooting laser beams in the middle of the East River.

 _That Vibrocannon is seriously messing up with East River. If this keeps up, then the whole South Street Seaport can go crumbling into the water. Usually, I'd be fascinated by the technology and basically being an all-out fangirl over it. But unfortunately, I'm otherwise occupied at the moment._

Just then two Foot ninja come out from above and they were ready to attack Donna with all their might.

* * *

It was late in the city of New York and pretty much everyone was asleep... well except for four turtle teens who live in the sewers. All four of them were having fun by riding around in a sewer pipe. Raph was riding red rollerblades and Mikey was riding an orange skateboard. Mikey was riding up the sides of the sewer while saying, "He is the alpha dog, the thrash Meister, the undisputed God of the halfpipe!" Mikey cheered loudly as he did a trick. "Who needs halfpipes, bro? We got four pipes!" Raph said while laughing teasingly as he did a 360 in the sewer pipe that they were in.

Mikey and Raph turned a corner into their home and Donna, on a purple bike, and Leo, on a blue scooter, came from another corner, and also went into their home. Donna rode ahead of Leo and rode up a pipe while saying, "Going for amplitude!" She landed just a few feet away from her makeshift lab. 'Good thing I didn't land on my lab.' Leo also rode up the pipe and did a few 360s before gliding on the table where Donna's computer was. "Going for grind-itude!" Leo shouted. Now all four turtles were riding around in the lair, cheering loudly as they did tricks every now and then.

Meanwhile, Splinter walked out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands. The tray had a teapot, teacup, and a small plate of muffins since Splinter was going to watch his shows while drinking tea and eating muffins. Splinter walked to the TV area then moved his tail and hands with the tray when Leo rode by. "Excuse me, Sensei." Splinter then set down his tray on the table in front of the TVs. He smiled at the sight but was taken out of his thoughts when Donna shouted, "Heads up Sensei! I mean down!" Splinter ducked as Donna jumped over Splinter on her bike.

Splinter poured his green tea in the cup and was about to drink it but he jumped in the air and in front of the table to dodge Raph. "Nice recovery, Sensei!" Splinter sighed and hoped that he could finally watch his shows in peace but as he was about to grab one of his muffins, Mikey came and snatched it. "Hey, thanks, Sensei!" Mikey said as he was skateboarding away.

Splinter looked at his children in annoyance as they all shouted, "Extreme Green!" Splinter rolled his eyes. 'Teenagers.' Splinter then sat down on the chair and turned on the TV when suddenly all the power in their home turned off. Since the turtles couldn't see their surroundings, they all rammed into each other. "Nice wiring job, D!" Mikey told her sarcastically. "Mikey, if I could see you then I would hit you upside the head! Besides, this isn't even my wiring! Hmm... maybe this is a blackout. Blackouts can happen even in the sewer," Donna told him. "Maybe, now you want to get your foot off my shell?" Mikey asked.

Splinter lit a candle and it partially lit up the room. It was just enough for the turtles to see their surroundings. "Whoa! Keep that flame away from Mikey! He scarfed down a while chili pizza for dinner," Leo told Splinter. "Clearly there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed," Splinter told his children. "We're all over it!" Mikey said then he kicked his skateboard up and he caught it then he ran out with his skateboard in hand. As he was running out, the others put their own gear away. Raph pushed a button on his rollerblades and the wheels went up and the rollerblades were now just a pair of shoes. Leo folded his scooter and attached it to his belt and Donna folded his bike and carried it behind her then all four turtles left with a mission to figure out why the power went out in their home. "And hurry up! I do not wish to miss my favorite program.

The turtles went to the surface and went to the rooftops to get a better view of New York. Upon looking, they noticed that almost all of New York has lost power. "Ya know, I don't think Master Splinter meant we should investigate this far," Leo said to his siblings. "You can never be too through. Especially when it comes to topside time," Raph said. "Hmm, it seems like this whole side of town is dark. A substation must have gone out," Donna told her brothers. "This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Leo asked. "Yeah, it's totally dark down there," Raph said agreeing with Leo that something wasn't right.

Unlike his brothers and sister, Mikey was looking at the power outage on a positive note. "Which means, there's only one thing for us to do," Mikey told his siblings his idea and they agreed. They all went street level and returned to what they were doing in their home. Mikey and Raph grind down a rail for stairs while shouting, "BONSAI!" They all were having fun together then Leo stopping riding his scooter for a minute then asked, "Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one can see us! It's pitch black."

"Get with the program, bro! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain," Mikey told him. Donna rode over to her brothers and whispered to them. "Boys, there's something you need to see. Follow me!" Donna lead her brothers to a museum where they saw two of the same ninjas that they saw on their first trip to the sewers. "Didn't we fight there clowns once before?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed," Donna told him. "Who's up for some payback?" Raph asked as he got his sais out and spun them in his hands. He was ready to get payback for those ninjas beating them.

* * *

Inside the museum, the two ninjas walked over to a glass case with a samurai sword inside it. One of them used a device in his glove to carefully make a large hole and the other puts on a glove and was about to grab the sword but a shuriken stopped him. He looked to see where the shuriken came from and he saw the turtles with Leo saying, "Gift shop's on the first floor, boys. But they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we." One of the drew his sword and the other tried to grab the sword but Raph threw another shuriken. "Now before you try to make with the goods, you might want to consider a few things. One, you're outnumbered, two don't let the pretty faces fool ya, we're tougher than we look." Just as Raph finished his sentence, more ninjas came out with their swords drawn and ready. "And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered," Mikey said as the turtles were now surrounded by many of the ninjas from before.

Soon the ninjas started to gain on them then one of the ninjas spun his bö staff and ran towards Leo. Leo drew his swords and then he sliced the bö staff in half. The ninja looked worried for a brief second then the broke bö staff got blades and now Leo knew that he was in trouble. The ninja swung his bö staff swords at Leo but they broke when Leo used his shell like a shield. The ninja was now worried and before he could do anything, Leo hit him with his shell causing the ninja to collide with another ninja. "Whew. Saved by the shell," Leo said relieved.

Raph spun on his rollerblades for a minute then one of the ninjas attempted to attack him with his sword but Raph jumped over him and the ninja sliced the pots. Raph smirked at the ninja and said, "You break it, pal. You bought it." Raph ran away on his rollerblade as the ninja started to chase him then he said, "And speaking of buying it!" Raph then kicked the ninja so hard, his head his a gong knocking him out cold.

One of the ninjas with a naginata started to approach Donatella but she was prepared. She removed her bike from her back, unfolded it, and rode on it with a plan in mind. The ninja spun his naginata above his head but before he could do anything, Donna came charging at him and attacked him with her bike which launched the ninja on a suit of armor. "Boom! That's what you boys get for trying to steal something from the museum," Donna said then she turned around as another ninja came from behind ready to attack her. She got her bö staff out and held it against her like a lance. She charged at the coming ninja while saying, "CHARGE!" She hit the ninja and the ninja flew through the air and his head broke a pot.

Mikey cheered loudly as he rode his skateboard. "Bowlin' for ninjas!" Mikey shouted as he hit one of the ninjas three fell to the floor like three bowling pins falling to the ground. While still on his skateboard, Mikey spun his nunchucks, smirked mischievously, and laughed teasingly but suddenly a chain wrapped around Mikey's wrist, causing him to drop the nunchuck in his hand, and a ninja with a kusarigama. The ninja pulled Mikey closer to him but Mikey used his skateboard to attack the ninja. "Heads up." This attack knocked the ninja out. "Way to pick up that spare," Mikey told him as he put his nunchuck away then Mikey proceeded to rip off the foot symbol on the ninja's chest and said triumphantly, "and a trophy to boot!"

Soon Leo was surrounded by three ninjas with swords and he was having trouble so he shouted, "A little help here!" The other came rushing with their weapons in hands and on their respected vehicles. "We're on it!" Leo continued to fight the ninjas by himself until the ninjas jumped out of the way and all four turtles rammed into each other. "Look out!" Donna, Raph, and Mikey shouted as they rammed into Leo. They all groaned as they rubbed their heads. "I sense a teamwork training session in our future," Mikey said. While the turtles were distracted, one of the ninjas tried to steal the sword again and the others escape. "Double time! They're getting away!" Leo said pointing at the ninjas.

Soon all of the ninjas escaped except for one ninja with the sword. All four turtles stood in from of the lone ninja and Raph began to spin his sai in one hand as he told the ninja with the sword, "Just put the sword back, Sparky and we'll call it a draw." The ninja started to back up as the turtles started to surround him then the ninja lifted the sword in the air and it started to glow. The Ninja then used the sword to send beams of light at the turtles was caused them all to fly up against the wall hard. Now that the turtles were down, the ninja escaped with the sword in hand.

Slowly, the turtles stood up with Mikey asking, "How about best two out of three?" Police sirens can be heard as Donna rubbed her head in pain and asked, "What was that sword? How did it do that?" Raph held out his hand and helped his sister up as Leo said, "Hold that thought, sis. We gotta book!" The sirens were getting louder and louder which prompted to turtles to escape even faster.

* * *

Down in the sewers, the turtles were telling Splinter everything that happened on the surface and Mikey handed Splinter the symbol he took from the ninja. "What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Leo asked concerned about the enemy they have been facing for a while. "Trouble," Splinter said with no emotion in his voice. "You know something about those ninjas?! Where did they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph asked hoping that their master knew something about the ninjas. "And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked. "Mikey, there is no such thing as magic. The sword is most likely a self-perpetuating operation frequency generator," Donna told him. "Uh... in English, Einstien?" Mikey asked. "To put it bluntly, it packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell." As Donna was talking, Splinter was going to his room to meditate on what his sons and daughter told him.

"We gotta go after those creeps," Raph said as he got his sais out. He was ready for a third round against the ninjas. "No." Splinter turned around to face his children and he told them seriously, "A wise ninja or kunoichi does not seek out an enemy that he/she does not fully understand." All of the turtles were shocked and a bit upset by what Splinter told them. Leo stepped up and said a bit confused and concerned, "But Sensei, bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and..." Before Leo could finish his sentence, Splinter said in a tone that all the turtles knew, "Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes." All of the turtles internally winched. Once Splinter used that tone, there was no fighting back. Splinter then turned around and said, "I will meditate on this matter further." Splinter then went to his room and just before closing his door said, "Good night."

Now the turtles felt defeated, Mikey then said disappointedly, "Undergrounded again." Donna rubbed her chin in thought then she snapped her fingers with an idea in mind. 'Hey, that just might work.' Donna ran to her lab and Raph asked, "Where you going, Brainiac?" Donna didn't answer but her brothers followed her knowing that once Donna got like this then she had an idea in her head. This proved to be correct as Donna ran to her lab with her computer. Donna sat down at her computer and began to type as she said, "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." Donna continued to type as her brothers watched her.

* * *

A Japanese man wearing a white and gray kimono walked in a room filled with four of the same ninjas that the turtles fought just a few hours ago. The doors closed behind him and the man took off his shirt and the ninja walked to their master and bowed in respect. The man put his hands together and bowed at the ninjas and the ninjas did a small bow back. Soon the ninja on the far right got his sword out and started to attack the man. The man dodged his attack and kicked the ninja hard. Another ninja had a chain sickle and he was swinging it on one hand. He threw the weight end at the man but the man dodged it by jumping out of the way and he kicked one of the ninjas that tried to attack him from behind and that ninja hit another ninja who tried to attack the man from the front.

Hun soon entered the room with the same sword, that was stolen from the museum, covered with a cloth. The man smiled as he said, "Ah, Hun." The man put his hand up stopping Hun in his tracks. "One moment." The man continued his training session with the other ninjas by kicking them, punching them, and stealing their weapons to attack them. Now that all the ninjas in the room were defeated, the man put his shirt back on and walked over to Hun as he said, "I trust you bring... good news." Hun kneeled down on one knee and the man removed the cloth covering the sword. The sword was resting on a red pillow and the man picked up the sword. He said as he picked up the sword, "The Sword of Tengu."

The man stared at the sword in his hand and it was obvious that he was pleased to have the sword back in his hands. "Still potent after all these years." The man walked over to a glass case containing a silver suit of armor with sharp claws and a sharp gauntlet. He moved the sword in front of the glass case and it glowed a bright light blue and this pleased the man. "And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin." The man smiled evilly as he said, "Yes. This sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years." The man set the sword back on the pillow that Hun was still holding and told him, "Bring it to tech division. Tell them, proceed with phase two."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Mikey was eating a bag of potato chip while reading a comic book then asked with a mouth full of food, "What's with the big cheese?" He swallowed his food then said, "He's been zoning in there all day." Leo, who was practicing his ninjitsu, said, "It's that ninja symbol." Leo stopped then used his thumb and pointed at Splinter's room and said, "It's got sensei all weirded out." Raph, who was punching and kicking a punching bag in the shape of a dummy, said, "Enough of this waitin' around! I'd say we head topside, KICK ninja butt, TAKE ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves." Out of annoyance of anger of being kept in the dark, Raph kicked the head of the practice dummy so hard the head flew off into Mikey's bag of chips.

Mikey jumped a bit then said, "Whoa. Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude." Raph smirked at his brother as he was starting to leave and said, "Too late." Leo jumped in front of his brother and said, "Hang on, Raph." Leo crossed his arms and said, "No one's going anywhere." Just then Donna shouted, "Boys, come check this out! I hacked into the power company's computer system. It seems like there's another blackout by the South Street Seaport." Her brothers walked over to their sister while she was talking. Raph then said, "I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter."

Everyone was about to leave but Leo said, "Hang on, Splinter told us..." Raph then interrupted him, "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't anything about not investigating the mysterious power failures." Donna smiled and said, "Sorry, bro, but Raph has a point. Besides, I have new surveillance toys that I want to test." Leo scrunched up his face in thought then he said, "Wait up!" Leo chased after his siblings while saying, "It's tough being the leader." As Leo was leaving with his siblings, none of the turtles knew that Splinter was watching them.

* * *

Late at night on the Brooklyn Bridge, the turtles are on top of the stands of the bridge which gave them a perfect view of the city. "Total blackout... Just like last night." As the turtles were staring at the darkened city, Donna was getting one of her many inventions ready. She bent down, reached into her duffle bag and took out a pair of night vision goggles which she gave to her brothers as she said, "Don't worry boys, I came prepared tonight." Mikey took one and put it on then he said, "Awesome. Total turtle vision."Donna took the night vision goggles from Mikey and corrected him, "Actually, these are night vision goggles, little bro."

Leo then asked curiously, "How do we survey such a large area?" Donna smiled and said, "Not to worry. I came prepared for that as well." Donna pulled a string from her back and a large red air glider appeared. "I've been dying to try this puppy!" Donna said excitedly. This put a bit of fear in Leo's heart. His little sister was about to test an invention on a possibly dangerous mission. "You mean you haven't tested it, yet?!" Leo asked fearfully. "Dude, how's she supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey asked.

"First off, I'm not a little girl anymore so you shouldn't have to worry so much and secondly, we'll be in contact via shell cell. Besides, I've already worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics." Donna then started to run and she jumped off the stand of the bridge and as she did she said, "It's practically foolprooooff!" Now Donna was gliding over the Hudson and she was having a blast. She was cheering loudly the entire time. "Yeah, but is it Donna-proof?" Raph asked knowing how his sister's inventions can be sometimes.

"Donna? Donna?!" Leo said worriedly over the shell cell. "Leo, relax. I'm fine. Uh-oh," Donna said as she was approaching a stand on the bridge. She dodged it just moments before she hit it. "Nothing's wrong, guys. I just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my bö staff. Heh." Donna continued to glide around the Hudson, searching for anything weird until she found it. She was a giant laser shoot in a certain spot in the ocean. "Boys, I'm picking up something strange down by the river."

"What is it?" Leo asked concerned. "Hmm. It looks like they're searching for something under the water," Donna told him. "Who's searching?" Leo asked. Donna used the night vision goggles to zoom on the man controlling the laser beam and it showed to be the same ninjas from last night. "It's our ninja buddies again." She looked at the power source and it showed to be the same sword from last night as well. "It also seems that they have the sword rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon. I'm over Pier 16," Donna told them. The others started to run down the stand and Leo said, "We're there and please stay safe, Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes. 'I'm not some helpless girl. I can take care of myself,' Donna thought to herself annoyed. Her brother's overprotectiveness could be so annoying sometimes. "I'm going in, guys!" Donna got closer and started screaming. She began to lose control of her new glider. "Donna! Donna, are you okay?!" Leo asked worried over the shell cell but all he could hear was Donna screaming. "Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" Donna shouted then she crash-landed in the water. "Donna! Donna, can you hear me?! Say something, sis!" Leo said worriedly.

She soon swam up and spit up any water in her mouth. She still had her bö staff in hand but her glider was destroyed. "Whew! The water smell awful! And this comes from a girl turtle who lives in the sewers and has three brothers," Donna said over the shell cell which relieved her brothers. They thought that she got hurt or worse. They knew that they would get their shells handed to them if they came home without their sister. "Yes!" All three said excitedly.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph ran along the docks and they stopped just a few hundred feet while hiding behind a ship to report to their sister what they saw. "I have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys... but that just means the others are hiding," Leo said over the shell cell and just as he finished his sentence. The ninjas came out of hiding, since they spotted the turtles from the boat, and surrounded Leo, Raph, and Mikey who got their weapons out and were ready to fight. "I hate it when he's right!" Mikey complained as the three turtles huddled together shell to shell as the other ninjas got closer and closer to them. "Let's turtlized 'em!" The three brothers shouted together and they all began to fight all the surrounding ninjas.

As her brothers were fighting the ninjas, Donna got out of the water, rolled, and hid under a dock but two ninjas jumped down to attack her. "Hey, don't you know the rules about not hitting girls?" Donna said as she kicked one of the ninjas and hit the other with her bö staff. She then jumped on the boat and was ready to fight alongside her brothers. "You boys had better left some for me!" Donna said as she began to spin her bö staff above her head. Raph was currently climbing a rope ladder but one of the ninjas used a small scythe to cut the rope ladder. Raph started to fall but luckily he used his sai to catch himself on the wooden pole. "Why you..." Raph said angry and annoyed with the ninjas.

* * *

The laser soon hit the bottom of the Hudson and it seemed that there was something at the bottom that the ninjas were looking for. "We've found what we're looking for. Bring in in aerial support," A man with a weird silver visor on his fave that his a big silver ball with green cameras that was connected to the laser. **(I am describing this as best as I can.)**

* * *

"Avast, you scurvy Sea Dogs! Argh! Shiver me timbers and blow me down!" Mikey said jokingly as he was spinning his nunchucks and backing up against the wall of the boat. Three ninjas started to gain on him with swords in their hands and Mikey stopped spinning the nunchucks and put them together then said, "Okay, about that blow me down part..." The three ninjas were about to attack Mikey but a large sail dropped on them stopping them in their tracks. Mikey looked up and saw that Leo helped him out then said, "Thanks, bro."

* * *

Back with the ninjas, a helicopter with the same foot symbol on it arrived and proceeded to retrieve what appeared to be a badly damaged suit of armor. It was obvious that the armor was underwater for a very long time as it was rusted and covered in seaweed.

* * *

Back with the turtles, Raph was fighting two ninjas that had chains sickles in the hands and Raph had his sais but Raph was worried. The three ninjas walked in a small circle waiting for one to attack but the black-clad ninja didn't wait. He threw the weighted end at Raph but he wrapped it with his sai. "Nice try, dipstick," Raph told him with a smirk on his face but he soon ate those words when the other ninja wrapped his weighted end of the chain sickle around Raph's legs, causing him to trip over the ledge just a few feet from the floor of the boat. The other ninja jumped down and was about to attack Raph, and possibly kill him but Leo came swooping in like Tarzan while said, "Who says I never CUT you a break!" He said this as he sliced the chain and Raph fell to the floor hard but he landed on the ninja which knocked him out. "Not pretty, but I'll take it," Raph said as he spun his sais in his hands.

Donna was surrounded by two ninjas with swords and she was blocking each attack and hitting them successfully. "Don't you boys know that it is rude to hit a girl?!" She was able to hit a ninja and toss him in a boat and when one nearly hit her, she used his bö staff to step on his foot and toss him in the boat. "Rule number one, if you try to harm me or my brothers then you will face a girl turtles wrath and that is something you don't want to face." Then the boat dropped straight into the water.

The turtles got back together then Leo said, "I think this teamwork effort gets the most improved." Donna smirked then said, "Sorry, boys. School's not out yet." She gestured to the helicopter over the Hudson then said, "Now, that's one cool shell copter." She would definitely like to tune up a helicopter for their use in the near future. They continued to watch a claw from the helicopter pull up the suit of armor from the ocean and Mikey asked, "What's up with barncle bill?" Once the armor was in the helicopter, it left, then Raph said, "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

The turtles ran to the laser with the sword to get the sword back and stop the ninjas with whatever they are up to. The two men turned off the machine and were packing up their things to leave and one of the men was about to grab the sword since he picked up the glove but was stopped by popping his head up and said, "Now, boys, there's a matter of stolen property that we need to discuss." The man dropped the glove and the two men tried to escape but Donna popped her head up and said, "How rude, leaving without telling anyone. Besides, toys like that aren't suitable for boys such as yourselves." The men started to freak out as they tried to escape again but Raph popped his head up which stopped them in their tracks again. They ran in the opposite direction but Mikey's popped his head up and growled at them to scare them.

Now, surrounded by the four turtles, one of the men reached into his pocket and pulled out a small laser gun which shot out a yellow laser at Mikey but he successfully dodged it. Before the ninja could do any more damage to the turtles, Leo kicked him which caused the man to damage the computer which controlled the giant laser. The men went to the computer and one man said worriedly, "It's overloading. I can't control it!" The other man shrugged it off and said, "Who cares? We're leaving!" The helicopter returned and the two men jumped on it then left without another word disappearing into the city. "They're getting away!" Raph complained as they watched the men leave.

The laser started to move uncontrollably and its beam was now aimed at the docks which started to destroy the entire dock. "Raph, I think we have bigger problems then two dudes escaping," Donna told her. The docks were starting to fall apart and it was soon starting to affect the concrete. "Talk about bad vibes," Mikey said trying to lift the mood. "Not funny, Mike!" Raph told his brother. "Donna, can you shut it down?!" Leo asked hoping his sister could shut down the laser without getting hurt. "Hmm, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator but crossing the power terminal could result in a feedback loop that might..." Leo interrupted his sister by saying, "Donna, whatever! Meanwhile, let's point this thing away from civilization!"

As Donna went to work on stopping the laser from firing, Leo, Raph, and Mikey worked together to push the laser away from civilization. As they were doing this, they heard the police shout, "This is the police! You, on the pier! Stop where you are!" Raph turned to see a helicopter flying towards them with a light shining down and he knew that if they got caught them Splinter would kick their shells. "Hurry up, Donna! Before we end up on America's most wanted reptiles!" Raph shouted. "I'm almost there!" Donna then connected two wires and it wasn't good since she said, "Uh, oh." The laser started to move on its own and now it was going around in circles. Donna soon fell off and she quickly ran to it to get the sword but was pushed back the laser. "We gotta steady this thing!" Leo told his siblings. Leo found a crowbar and he quickly grabbed it and jammed it in the laser which stopped the laser from spinning.

Donna used this opportunity to grabbed the sword but was shocked once she tried. Leo threw the glove the ninja were using earlier and said, "Here, use this!" Donna grabbed it, put it on her right hand and successfully grabbed the sword. This caused the laser to make a loud noise which prompted Donna to say, "Move your shell, boys! We gotta get out of here!" Everyone quickly jumped off the tower where the laser sat and just moments after they jumped off, the laser fell into the Hudson and exploded under the water just seconds later. "Whoa, awesome light show," Mikey said as they all watched from a safe distance.

The police helicopter was getting closer and now the turtles knew that they had to get home quickly and hid in the shadows before they got caught. "And speaking of light shows..." Leo said then they all ran off and went home, leaving the police to wonder, what happened here?

* * *

In the sewers, the turtles gave Splinter the sword, after giving him the protective glove, of course, and he observed the sword then he said, "The design is unmistakably 11th cenJapaneseanese but the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen. Clearly, there is more to this sword then meets the eye." Splinter stood up and walked over to a sword stand and place the Sword of Tengu on it while saying, "Best it remains out of the wrong hands."

* * *

in the lair of the ninjas, the man, who was obviously not happy. "For a long time, longer than you could possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me. Here, at last, is proof of their presence in this city and all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" The man hit the glass case that should be containing the Sword of Tengu but wasn't since it was in the hands of the turtles. "Master, there were... extenuating circumstances. These four strange creatures... they came from nowhere." The man picked up the thermal image the Stockman took with his first encounter with the turtles and showed it to the two men. "Were these the creatures you saw?"

The men said together, "Oh, yes." The man then dismissed the two men, "That will be all." The men bowed in respect then left the man alone but unfortunately, Hun was waiting for them and he grabbed them by the shoulders and took them away.

Meanwhile, the man pondered as to where the strange creatures were that were trying to stop his plans. "There freakish thorns in my side must be removed." He set the picture down on the table and he put on the clawed glove and stabbed the picture. "Permanently."

* * *

 **A few things before I close this chapter, one, I have never been to New York so I am severely guessing on the landmarks that I mention Brooklyn Bridge and Hudson River, please let me know if I am wrong so I can fix it, secondly, I have decided to make up a chapter, yes I am still doing the way of invisibility but I have a story idea in my head that must be released. Story description and title are at the bottom and don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**

 _ **Sister Dear**_

 _ **Lately, Donna has been feeling more and more annoyed with her brothers since they never leave her alone when she asks them to, they barge in the bathroom even though they know she likes her privacy, and they have been fighting Purple Dragons and the other ninjas for her. She talks to April about it and suggests that she needs a girls night out. April is able to get Donna and Angel tickets to a new band that Angel has told her about. It's also a costume contest so Donna is able to go without anyone asking her if she's a real human or not. The day after the concert is when things get weird, Leo, Raph, and Mikey notice a big change in Donna. No sarcastic remarks, she's stronger, and she's hardly in her lab. They soon learn Angel is missing and track her down only to discover that the band that Donna and Angel saw are far from normal. Will Leo, Raph, and Mikey be able to save their friend and sister or will they lose her forever?**_


	7. The Way of Invisibility

**I really want to say this for the last time but I do not intend to give Donna a love interest or a crush. However, I never said that others won't be interested in her. I'm not revealing who or what but I do promise that others will annoy her with that kind of thing anyway. Next chapter, away!**

* * *

Raph woke up strapped to an examination table and with no memory of how he got there.

 _Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold. He always says the same thing._

Raph shook his head, groaned, then said, "Where am I?" Then he tried to get out but he wasn't able to.

 _Okay, it's not exactly original but it's true. I have no idea where I am._

Unknowingly to Raph, he was being watched by an unknown man.

 _Is this an operating room? Torture chamber? TV game show?_

Since he couldn't escape, he decided to use this opportunity to look at his surroundings.

 _Last thing I remember, I was bappin' a bunch of street thugs with Casey._

Raph suddenly realized something and it wasn't good. "Hey, where is Casey?" A bright light shined on Raph's face, causing him to cover his eyes.

 _Okay... definitely not the game show..._

Raph then saw a buzz saw and two needles headed for his face.

* * *

A Japanese man is seen meditating as Hun talking about the mysterious creatures that Baxter Stockman fought in his old lab. "Gecko warriors? Karate frogs? Turtle costume freaks," Hun said as he crushed the thermal image paper in his hands. From behind, Stockman laughed as he approached. Stockman now had an eye patch on his left eye along with three scars. "Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?"

The paper was smacked out his hands with the angry Japanese shouting in anger, "Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your mouser robots, Dr. Stockman?!" Stockman fell to the ground as Hun smirked but the Japanese man stopped it quickly when he inhumanly ran in front of him. "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your foot soldiers?!" Hun backed up in fear then the man walked past the two as he said, "These... green skinned ninjas are too skilled to be mere street thugs."

Hun suggested, "Maybe they're working for your old enemies?" Stockman stood up and picked up the paper then suggested, "Ugh! More likely a top secret government experiment." The man rushed to Stockman and picked him up by the collar of his shirt causing him to drop the papers. "I am not interested in theories!" The man threw Stockman to the ground hard in anger.

"I want answers." He sat down behind his small and told the two, "You two will work together. Find these creatures, learn their secrets, destroy them if necessary."

* * *

Down in the sewers, Splinter was getting ready for the turtles next training session. He lit a candle along with several other candles while balancing on a bamboo stick with the other turtles struggling to balance on bamboo sticks with many more sticks by them. "My children, tonight's training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines: the way of balance..." Splinter clapped his hands and all the candles went out leaving the five in darkness. "...and the way of invisibility."

The turtle went to their knees to get a better balance on the bamboo stick. "Dude, you put in the clapper?" Mikey asked his sister impressed. Meanwhile, Splinter was skillfully jumping from stick to stick then he used his walking stick to hit Mikey in the hand. "Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of _silence._ I suggest you employ both of you wish to avoid my walking stick."

Splinter skillfully jumped from bamboo to bamboo and attacked Leo but he dodged the attack and he nearly did the splits on two bamboo sticks. Donna jumped in the air to kick Splinter but he dodged her attack. Donna landed on a bamboo stick and was able to keep her balance. 'Drat. Have to get quieter.'

Raph was next. He ran on the sticks to kick Splinter but also dodged his attack. Mikey was next, he did a few flips and landed on a stick behind Splinter but he decided to cheat. He clapped his hands causing the candles to light up. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Splinter swung his stick at Mikey but he caught it. This action caused him to lose balance and fall but he caught the stick just moments before he hit the ground. "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defense against the unexpected," Splinter told him as he turned off the candle lights.

While Splinter was talking, the doors to the elevator opened revealing Casey entering the lair. He walked in the darkness a bit confused. "Hey, guys." Casey then unknowingly walked backward into the bamboo sticks knocking them all down to the floor along with the turtles and Splinter. "Uh-oh."

The turtles rubbed their heads in pain but Splinter got up and started to attack Casey but luckily the turtles stopped him before he could hurt Casey too badly. "Master Splinter, no!" Leo shouted as he and the others ran towards him and Casey. "He's okay," Leo told him to reassure him. "Sensei, this is Casey, the nutcase... uh... the guy we told you about," Donna told him hoping that he wouldn't hurt him even if Casey annoyed her to a tee. "You remember, the igilante-vay," Mikey told him. "We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair... you know for emergencies and stuff," Raph told him.

Splinter removed his walking stick from Casey's throat and bowed at him. "Please forgive my rash action." Raph and Leo helped Casey off the floor. "No problemo," Casey said as he took off his mask then Splinter gave him a small warning by sticking the end of his stick near his face. "Although next time, you'd be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb, phone first." Then Splinter walked away to picked up the bamboo sticks with an annoyed look on his face.

Raph gave Casey a thumbs-up and Casey now got a better look of the lair. "Whoa, Raph, your cribs even more awesome then you said." Casey unknowingly kicked a bamboo stick and just shook his head. Casey walked over to Donna's lab and the turtles ran to him to see why he came. "You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street side?" Raph asked.

"Graffiti. It's everywhere. All over town," Casey said as he walked past the turtles a bit. The turtles looked at each other then back at Casey like he was crazy. "And I speak for everyone in the room when I say... duh!" Mikey told him. "Casey, we're New Yorkers. Graffiti is common in major cities like this. Besides, we've seen it before, even here in the sewers," Donna told him.

Casey pulled out a picture and showed the turtles the graffiti that he saw. "Na-uh. Not this kind." He showed the turtles a picture of graffiti that was red with the Sword of Tengu and four turtles being skewered by it. They all grimaced at the sight of it. "I think someone is trying to send you a message."

"Blech! Talk about getting the point," Mikey said. "Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked hiding the worry in his voice. 'I hope they didn't forget the fact that one turtle is a girl.' Donna thought to herself. "Some are a little more graphic."

Casey then noticed the Sword of Tengu. "Hey. Cool sword. Looks just like the one from the graffiti." Casey walked over the sword and tried to pick it up. "Casey, STOP!" Casey was shocked by the sword and through back hard into a bookshelf, knocking off several books to the ground. "Remind boys, whose idea was it to invite him down here? Because I know it wasn't mine," Donna said to Raph. Leo walked towards Casey then the others followed and helped him up. Splinter began to lead him out since he was already tired of dealing with four teenagers and didn't want to deal with another one, even though Casey is an adult. "I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones. But now, we must return to our training." Casey forced Splinter to let him and asked the turtles confused, "Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scums who did this?"

Casey had taken out the photos of the graffiti and Mikey took the photos and told him, "Well... yeah. But it smells way too much like a setup." Donna put her finger to her chin and told him, "I agree. Someone is just trying to get under our shells. Besides, why should we stoop to their level?" Casey got a baseball bat out and tried to convince the turtles once again. "But this is a matter of honor?! What about all this bushidodo stuff you guys always talk about?" Casey asked as he hit the bat against his hand. "That's Bushido, and that has nothing to do with a bunch of wall doodles," Leo told him. "Sorry, Case. I gotta go with my bros and sis on this one," Raph told him.

"Man," Casey said clearly upset but then he saw the many TVs and a comfy couch and chair. "Hey..." Leo pointed at Casey and Donna just shrugged. 'If he stays the night then he better stay out of my room.' Casey just popped a squat on the couch, turned on the TV, and ate a slice of pizza as the turtles watched him pondering on why he's doing what he's doing.

* * *

Back with Stockman and Hun with their master, Stockman was explaining how he was going to capture one of the turtles. "While your oversized lacky wastes time with the pointless scribbles of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious pests." He gestured to the back of the room. "I give you the foot tech ninjas." He revealed two men wearing blue and dark gray uniforms with a red foot symbol on their chests and orange eye sockets.

They bowed in respect then jumped in the air and began to battle each other as Stockman said, "My brilliantly designed battle armor enhances their physical abilities giving them increased strength, speed, and stealth." As one foot tech ninja was about to kick the other, one pressed the symbol on his chest and he turned invisible. The invisible ninja attacked the other ninja then he hit the invisible ninja causing him to crash into the torch. "And all thanks to the technology I was able to glean from a tiny sample of this... unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing," Stockman said boastfully indicating that his master was stupid.

In annoyance, Hun grabbed Stockman by the scruff of his lab coat and brought him over to his master. "First things first, Mr. Stockman, bring me the creatures." Stockman was finally able to make Hun release then he said, "Just keep this behemoth out of my way and my foot tech ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it." The man stood up and told him as he walked over to him, "You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time." Stockman put his hand close to the eye that he lost, remembering the pain that came with it. 'Believe me you idiot. I won't fail.'

* * *

Down in the sewers, Mikey was about to grab the last slice of pizza but Casey grabbed it just seconds before Mikey could get it. Casey stood up to stretch then sat back down on the couch and looked through the many DVD's that the turtles owned. Leo then turned off the TV and did an exaggerated yawn. "Whew... sure is getting uh... late."

"These the only DVD's you got?" Casey asked as he took out two of them, ignoring Leo's statement. Now with an idea, Mikey got out of his chair and told Casey, "Yeah... in fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey tried to hand Casey the box of DVD's but Casey didn't take them and decided to watch it somewhere else. "That's okay. I'll just watch them here." Casey walked over to the computer and tried to get the DVD player to work but was struggling. "Come on, eject, eject. You useless piece of..." Casey used his foot to kick the DVD player but he broke it causing Leo and Mikey to flinch. Mikey screamed in fear. 'Donna is not going to be happy.' Leo thought to himself.

"Uh... think your player's broken." Donna took a deep breath. "Uh... no problem. I'll fix it. In the morning!" Donna told him trying to patient with Casey. 'Why won't Casey just go home?' Donna thought to herself. Then Donna's fear came true, "What ya working on?" Casey asked as he walked over to Donna working on a small project. She quickly covered the project and told him, "Uh... boring stuff. Really, really, boring stuff." Then Casey saw Rook, her red fox, stuffed animal. "Dude, why do you have this stuffed animal? Isn't this kind of stuff for girls?" Mikey and Leo face-palmed themselves. Donna stood up and took Rook from his hands. "Casey, for the last time, I am a girl. Get that through your thick skull!" Then Donna took her project and Rook and went to her room.

Noticing that Raph was punching a punching bag, Casey thought this was a perfect time to wrestle. "Hey, Raph, let's wrestle!" Casey tackled Raph and the two started to wrestle. "Let go, bonehead!" Raph told him as they knocked down a candlestick. Splinter shook his head in annoyance and the other turtles just watched. Even Donna who had returned from her room after her burst with Casey. "No way, dipstick!" Casey told him.

"Puke brain!"

"Geek!"

"Dweeb!"

"Dork!" Having enough of Casey, Splinter stopped the fight between the two. "Raphael." Splinter sighed hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision. "Normally, I discourage excursions to the surface but I think it wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air." The other turtles joined Splinter by his side as he was talking then Raph stood up and said, "Topside? I'm all over it!" Casey stood up as well and said in a loud voice, "BOOYA!" The two left, continuing their insults to each other.

"Come on, you maniac!"

"Maniac? Who you calling a maniac?"

"And that's how they defeated, _The Thing That Wouldn't Leave_ ," Mikey said in a voice used in a cheesy horror movie. 'Good. If Casey stayed the night, then he would stay as far from my room as possible.'

* * *

On the surface, Raph and Casey were continuing their back and forth banter of insults as they were running on the rooftops.

"Nimrod!"

"Lightweight!"

"Gack-face!"

Casey stopped when he heard a familiar sound. "Spray paint?" Now Raph was confused. "Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph asked confused. "No, listen." Casey gestured for Raph to follow him. They followed the sound of spray paint when they found three guys spray painting a purple dragon and four turtles getting eaten it.

Raph and Casey jumped down to the ground, startling the three Purple Dragons. "Hi. We're the neighborhood clean and green! Doing out part to stamp out tags!" The Purple dragons got bats and chains to fight Raph and Casey. A Purple Dragon with a chain ran to Raph but Raph kicked him hard. "Dude, you're totally stealing my act," Casey told a Purple Dragon with two bats. He ran to Casey ready to hit him but he dodged each attack.

As Raph and Casey were fighting the two Purple Dragons, the third went behind a dumpster, pulled out his phone, and called his boss. "We got one."

Raph found the hiding Purple Dragon quickly and threw him at the wall with the graffiti knocking him out cold. Casey, who was fighting the Purple Dragon with the two bats, kicked him to Raph, who defeated the last standing Purple Dragon.

"Piece of cake," Casey said with confidence in his voice. Raph put his food down on the downed Purple Dragons then said, "I wouldn't be so sure. Phone boy called for back-up." Raph pointed at the rooftop across the street where two foot tech ninjas were watching them. They jumped off the rooftop onto the street, ready to fight Casey and Raph. "And here it comes!"

"Whoa! Those things aren't human," Casey said noticing the outfits of the foot tech ninjas. Raph, who was spinning of of his sais, said, "In case you haven't noticed, nerither am I."

Raph and Casey charged at the foot tech ninjas ready to fight them but they pushed a button on their chests and turned invisible. "Where'd they go?" Casey asked surprised at the ability of the people they are fighting. Suddenly, both were punched at the same time and it threw them near a structure in the alley. Raph groaned in pain then said, "They must have some kind of... what do you call it... cloakin' device?" Casey stood up holding his arm in a bit of pain then asked confused, "Cloakin' device? What are they cling-ons?"

Raph stood up once he noticed the foot tech ninjas coming at them. He saw one coming at them since one was walking through a puddle of water. Raph jumped at the foot tech ninja but he caught Raph. Raph fought to be released but the foot tech ninja wasn't budging. Casey ran to a can of spray paint and spray painted the foot tech ninja in the face. This revealed his location and Casey hit him with his hockey stick, causing an eyepiece to fall off of his mask. This attack also shocked the foot tech ninja so he let go of Raph.

Casey tried to hit him again but the foot tech ninja was prepared so he blocked the attack with his arm, causing the hockey stick to break. "Uh-oh..." Casey said knowing that he was in trouble. Raph and Casey were thrown into the structure in the alley not only causing it to be destroyed by this also knocked both of them out. The foot tech ninjas turned off their invisibility. One grabbed Raph and dragged him and the other dragged Casey. "Target apprehended."

"What about him?" The Purple Dragons came forward with weapons at the ready and the one who appeared to be the leader said, "Just leave him to us." The foot tech ninjas left with on putting Raph over his shoulder leaving an unconscious Casey to the Purple Dragons. "It's payback time."

The Purple Dragons were about to attack Casey but he tricked them by making them think he was unconscious. "Psych!" Casey spray painted the Purple Dragons in the face, blinding them temporarily. This gave Casey the perfect opportunity to escape but he grabbed the broken eyepiece. 'Don might want to look at this so she can find Raph.'

* * *

Raph woke up from unconsciousness and said, "Where am I?" Now angry and confused since two needles started poking at him, Raph said, "Hey! Watch where you're pokin' those things? When I get out of here, I'm gonna..." Raph was interrupted by Hun who had one of his said, "This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to you?"

Being the smart shell he is, Raph smirked, "Your momma." Hun threw the sais just inches away from Raph's head. He pulled them out from the examination table as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." Hun threw the sais on a table near Raph then he picked up his Shell Cell. "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." Hun broke Raph's phone and he flinched but it wasn't enough for Hun to notice.

Raph then noticed Hun's tattoo. "Hey! Nice tat. Purple dragon or just some... big ugly chicken?" Annoyed with Raph, Hun grabbed his head and shoved it back hard against the table. "Let's start with just exactly what kind freak are you anyway?" Raph just stared at him with anger in his eyes.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Leo, Donna, and Mikey were perfecting their balance on the bamboo sticks as Splinter monitored them. Soon, Casey wobbled into the lair with bruises all over his body. He groaned in pain as he wobbled over to the bamboo once again and knocked them all down, along with the turtles and their master.

The lights turned on and Mikey pointed to a hurt Casey. "You can almost set your watch by this guy." Leo and Mikey helped him up and Leo asked in a worried tone, "Casey, what happened?" Casey removed his masked as Splinter asked, "Where is Raphael?"

"The invisible ninjas took him." Donna and Mikey looked at each other then looked at Casey. "Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny by any chance?" Mikey said thinking Casey was crazy. "I got proof!" Casey said with determination in his voice as he pulled out the broken eyepiece he took from one of the foot tech ninjas.

Donna took it to her lab and examined it under a microscope. "Oh! It's some kind of optical device. Very heavy duty hardware. Not the kind I would find in the dump," Donna said as Leo was trying to call Raph. "Raph's not answering his Shell Cell."

Casey picked up a chair and threw it, destroying it on the ground. Splinter calmly watched as Leo watched concerned. "This is all my fault!" Casey shouted in anger, clearly upset that he possibly got his friend captured. "Calm down. Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the Shell Cells. Just in case." Donna tried to find her brother's location but all she got was static. "Interesting. I'm not getting a signal." Even more upset with this revelation, Casey started to kick the furenture. "We'll never find him!"

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your "invisible ninjas"." Casey continued to destroy chairs and other various objects. "Better make it fast, D. We're running out of furniture."

* * *

"We've been over this again and again, freak! I'm only going to ask this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" Hun said demanding more answers from Raph. Raph then said, "Planet? Technology? Boy, you're barking up the wrong shell." Getting frustrated with the answers he's been getting from Raph, Hun pushed the examination table hard while shouting, "ANSWER ME!"

"Come to think of it, who do you work for? I mean, you look way to dumb to be in charge of all this," Raph said hoping he could distract Hun long enough to free his right hand. Hun grabbed the buzzsaw, now determined to either get an answer a Raph one way or another. "You can talk or you let your DNA do the talking. Now, is there something you want to tell me?"

Raph finally freed his hand and he punched Hun in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "Just this!" He grabbed the oxygen mask and forced sleeping gas into Hun's system. "Sweet dreams, Lardbutt!" Now with Hun fighting off the sleeping gas, Raph grabbed the buzzsaw and cut the straps holding him down. Now freed, Raph grabbed his sais and his destroyed Shell Cell. "Donna will kill me if I leave this."

Raph kicked a door that lead outside and was a bit shocked to see that he was on a boat in the middle of the Hudson. He quickly shook off his surprise and ran to the edge. "Good thing turtles are amphibious." Raph jumped in the water and began he swim back to New York so he could get home.

* * *

"You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample and you let him escape!" Baxter Stockman shouted in anger at Hun. Hun, who has now recovered from the sleeping gas, smirked and told Stockman, "Precisely. I let him escape. To lead us to the others even as we speak a squad of foot tech ninjas are trailing the creature."

* * *

Raph made it to the docks and ran off, not knowing that he was being followed by the foot tech ninjas.

* * *

"Now it's all up to your invisible boys," Hun told Stockman. Hun then said in a warning tone of voice, "Better hope they don't blow it." Stockman put a hand to his missing eye. 'They won't, imbecile.'

* * *

Down in sewers, Donna was finally able to get Raph's signal from his Shell Cell. "I'm getting a signal and it's Raphael! I found him!" In sheer happiness, Casey shouted as he lifted his arms up in excitement., "Wha-hoo!" But this action caused a light in Donna's lamp in her lamp to break. 'Great. Another thing to add to my list of things I need to fix that Casey broke.'

Mikey pointed at Casey and said as Leo face-palmed himself and Splinter shook his head, "This guy's bad news even when there's good news."

Donna took a deep calming breath. 'This is about finding Raph.' She thought to herself. "His signal is faint but at least we've got a blip we can follow." Just as she finished saying that, two more blips appeared out of the blue. "Uh-oh. Make that several blips."

"The 'Invisible Ninjas'?" Leo asked curiously and worried about his brother as he made a fist. Splinter put a comforting hand on Leo then said, "Raphael might not be aware that he is being followed." Then Leo said with urgency in his voice, "Which means we've got to find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests." Everyone immediately looked at Casey then Mikey said, "We've already got one of those."

"So, uh, how are we going to stop something we can't see?" Casey asked. "Luckily, I have that covered." Donna then grabbed her heat vision goggles. "Turtle vision heat sensor goggles." Donna put on her goggles and handed the extras to Casey and her brothers while saying, "After all, an invisible body is still a warm body."

Everyone put on the Turtle vision heat sensor goggles, even Casey who put it over his mask. "Let's go!" Leo said determinedly. "That's a good look for you."

* * *

On the surface, Mikey and Casey were on the surface in the Battle Shell. "We're gonna have to split up. Mike and Casey..." Mikey stopped Casey from pressing all the buttons. "Quit it. Donna would kill you if you broke anything in here."

"You cover aboveground."

 _In the sewers_

Donna and Leo were on the Sewer Slider searching for Raph underground. "Me and Donna will cover below." Leo was driving the Sewer Slider as Donna was monitoring the tracker. 'I just hope we find Raph before he gets to the lair.'

* * *

'I'm almost home just need to go through a few more corners.' Raph thought to himself as he ran through the sewers but unfortunately, he was still unaware that he was being followed by the Foot Tech Ninjas. Raph made it to a large room in the sewers where pipes and water were everywhere.

Donna and Leo were in a hallway above watching as several Foot Tech Ninjas were sneaking behind Raph. "I say with my turtle eye... some goons that need a good bapping." Leo and Donna got their weapons out then they jumped to the ground. Raph noticed then said, "Hey!" He got confused when they looked as if his brother and sister were going to attack him. "Huh?"

"QUASI!" Raph watched as he saw Donna and Leo kick two unknown assailants. The two kicked two more invisible ninjas then Raph asked confused, "Uh... guys... what are ya..." Then Donna said, "Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Donna watched as the eight Foot Tech Ninjas charged at them ready to attack at full force.

The Foot Tech Ninjas grabbed Leo and Donna, spun them around, then threw them over Raph and they hit the ground hard. Casey and Mikey arrived and Casey bent down and said, "Hey, did I forget to mention that these guys are really strong too?" Leo groaned then said, "Might have been useful info?"

Donna and Leo stood up then watched along with Mikey and Casey watched as Raph tried to punch the Foot Tech Ninjas but was failing since they were hitting him. "Come on! Show yourself, ya lousy..." Raph was punched hard in the face and was about to fall unconscious.

"Uh... think we should give him a hand?" Mikey asked. Leo and Donna nodded and they all ran to help Raph defeat the Foot Tech Ninjas. Casey, who had a golf club in his hands, shouted, "FORE!" He used the golf club to spread mud on two Foot Tech Ninjas so Raph could attack them. "Ahhh... much better." Raph kicked the somewhat visible ninjas.

Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and attacked two Foot Tech Ninjas. "Now you see 'em, now you don't!" Donna attacked a Foot Tech Ninja with her bö staff as well as Leo and now the two were back to back. "Boys, there cloaking control looks to be somewhere around the chest plate," Donna told Leo then he smirked then jumped into the air with his swords at the ready. "You mean... here!" Leo slashed at the chest of two Foot Tech Ninjas which revealed their location and Donna hit them with her bö staff. This attack knocked them into a puddle of water causing an electrical shortage in their suits, knocking them out.

Donna, Raph, and Leo looked at the unconscious Foot Tech Ninjas then Donna said, "Can I call 'em like a pro or what?" Raph took out his sais and spun them as he said, "So... I guess that's that.

A scream took them out of their thought. The three turtles saw Casey being dangled up in the air. A Foot Tech Ninja turned off his invisibility and told them threateningly, "Drop your weapons and surrender." The turtles watched in horror and Casey struggled to be released. "My grip is loosing, I suggest you drop your weapons, now!"

"Don't do it, guys. I'm not worth it!" Casey told his friends. More Foot Tech Ninjas started to surround the ninjas as the turtles were conflicted on surrendering or now. "You know, boys. He's got a point." Leo was about to say something but decided against it. Donna considered Casey a friend but he annoyed her to a tee. Raph, Leo, and Donna dropped their weapons and were ready to surrender. Then Raph noticed that Mikey was missing. "Hey, where is Mikey?" Raph then noticed him on a pipe over the railing that the lone Foot Tech Ninja was on.

"The Way of Balance and the Way of Invisibility," Mikey said imitating Master Splinter. Mikey jumped down from the pipes and kicked the Foot Tech Ninja which caused to release Casey but now Casey was falling into the whirlpool of water. 'Oh, I better not regret this.' Donna ran to save Casey but a Foot Tech Ninja stopped her with his sword. He was about to attack her with his two katanas but she jumped into the air, dodging the attack. She jumped back on him, grabbed her bö staff, and saved Casey but the Foot Tech Ninja fell into the water. Casey gave her a thumbs-up then she used her bö staff to throw him up next to her brothers, who proceeded to pick up their weapons and she joined them side by side.

The rest of the battle was fairly easy for the turtles and Casey. They kicked four Foot Tech Ninjas into the whirlpool and knocked the last three out. Casey walked over to the whirlpool and watched it spin then he took off his Turtle vision heat sensor goggles and his mask and tied his mask to his belt and put the turtle vision heat sensor goggles in his bag. Casey sighed in relief. "Thanks guys. I owe you."

"We take cash, personal checks, and most major credit cards," Mikey said jokingly as he took off his turtle vision heat sensor goggles. The turtles put their weapons away as Casey approached them then he said, "Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys's place tonight," Casey suggested with the turtle's mouths opening in fear. Leo rushed forward and said, "No!"

He quickly recovered then said, "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." Leo laughed nervously as Donna also ran forward and told him, "We'll give you a ride. We have you home in no time. No time at all. It's really not a problem." Mikey rushed forward and pushed Casey from behind and said, "We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck, we'll even read you a bedtime story." Raph ran from behind to help his brothers and sister as they all left the sewers to take Casey home.

* * *

In the lair of the mysterious man, he was not happy that both Stockman and Hun failed their mission. "Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat!" The man snarled at them. It was clear that he was extremely angry. "No doubt you two are well aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure."

"It was his fault! This bumbling oaf let the creature escape!" Stockman said defending himself. The man grabbed Stockman by the collar of his shirt and sneered, "The plan was sound and yet, your creations failed you _as_ put it 'deliver the goods'." The man threw Stockman to the ground hard. The man waved his hand and two foot tech ninjas grabbed him by the arms then started to drag him away.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator!" Stockman said with the last sentence in a voice of fear. The door slammed and he was dragged off to meet his fate. Hun grinned as this whole scene played out. 'That's what you deserve, Stockman.' The man approached Hun and asked, "What did you learn from your interrogation?"

"I worked on a lot of tough guys in my day. I'm telling you these turtles have never even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them," Hun answered with honesty in his voice. "Hmm... then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies," The man said with interest in his voice. 'I just need to observe them and wait for the right moment to talk to them.'

* * *

In a dark room, where three people were sitting, a man entered the room. "Master, it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city," He told them. "And what of..." "The four..." "Mutant creatures?" Each person asked one by one.

"Still an unknown factor. We need more information," He told them. "Learn all you can about them," A lady told him. "If they pose no threat..." A man started. "Do not engage them," Another man finished. "But if they are in the employ of our enemy..." The woman started. "Take the nessary steps..." A man with a blue beard and mustache said. "to neutralize them." All three said the final part together then the man standing bowed at them and left the room with a new mission of observing the turtles.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I've been working a lot lately so not a whole lot of time to update but here it is. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	8. Queen of Halloween

**So, I am making this a tiny, TINY, romance chapter. Basically, the King of Halloween needs a queen and he chooses Donatella and she isn't happy about it. Can her brothers save her in time before they lose her forever? Also, who is this servant girl that loves the King? I am really bad at romance stories. I don't watch romance movies or read romance books. So, I'm going to do my best! (I meant to post this in October but I've been really busy with school lately. Sorry.)**

* * *

It was almost Halloween and the King of Halloween was running out of time. He was dying so he needs his prince to find his queen. "My son, you need to find your queen before Halloween or we'll all be done for."

"Father," The Prince said with sadness in his voice. "How will I find a queen? No one in the Kingdom has captured my heart." A young servant girl with black hair, midnight black skin, and green wings had a look of sadness in her eyes as she was cleaning the room. **(She's a Changeling. Very similar to the ones in My Little Pony.)**

"Maze, you can leave. I must talk to my son privately." She did a small bow and said, "Yes, your majesty." Then she left the room, leaving father and son alone.

"Jack," Weakly, the King stood up, reached into his drawer, and pulled out a small glowing pink vile and an orange vile. "The Orange Vile will locate the kind of girl you seek and the pink one is a love potion in case the one you seek isn't one of this Kingdom. It will also turn her into a monster if she is human." He handed him the potions. "Thank you, father."

"Good luck, my son." With that, the King of Halloween was no more. He turned to dust in his bed, leaving only the royal crown and robe behind. "Don't worry, father. I'm to rule just as you did. I'll make this Halloween the best it's ever been." With a determined look on his face, Jack put on the royal robe but he did not put on the crown since he was waiting to be married to wear his father's crown.

* * *

Later that night, Jack went to the royal sorcerer to get help finding the perfect girl. "You know, your father found your mother just like this. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It is all right. My father ruled peacefully over Halloween and those who celebrate the holiday and now it's my turn. I just need a queen. How does this work exactly?" The Sorcerer took the orange vile from Jack and told him, "It's quite easy. I just pour this into the cauldron and you just say what you want in a girl. She doesn't have to be a monster here. She can be from any dimension you like."

Jack thought to himself for a minute then said, "I want her to be smart. Smarter than me of course. I don't really care if she is human or not. I also love purple. Purple has been a color that always attracted me. It was also my mother's favorite color." Jack started to walk back and forth, not paying attention to what was happening in the cauldron. It was starting to glow bright orange as he was talking about the kind of girl he wanted. "She should be able to fight. A queen shouldn't be defenseless at all but she is also kind and compassionate. She should be a protector. Someone who defends those in need and stops the bad guys." A bell took him out of his rambling. "What was that?"

"My Prince..." The Sorcerer gestured to the glowing cauldron. Jack walked to the cauldron as the Sorcerer was stirring the cauldron. "Here she is my Prince, the new Queen of Halloween."

The cauldron glowed once more before revealing the new Queen of Halloween.

 _"Donna, how's the decorating going?"_ A voice called out. The voice revealed to be a turtle with an orange mask on. "Is that my new queen? She looks a he."

"Be patient, my Prince."

 _"I'm almost done with my newest project. Check it out."_ A tall turtle with a braided purple mask was holding a blackboard in her hands. _"I made this light board that makes differents symbols for Halloween. Like a pumpkin, a skeleton, vampire, werewolf, you name it, it will make it."_

 _"When did you find time to make that, D?"_ A woman asked her seemingly very impressed. _"More importantly, where did you find the stuff to make that?"_ A turtle with a blue masked asked. _"The junkyard, mostly. People throw away the most useful things all the time. One man's trash is this girl's treasure. This will be perfect for Halloween."_

"This is the one. That is the next Queen of Halloween!" Lightning struck as the creatures of the castle prepared for the marriage of Donna and Jack.

* * *

About two weeks later, in the human world, where no one knew what was about to happen, the turtles were getting ready for Halloween in April's apartment. "Halloween is the best holiday of the entire year!" Mikey said happily. "Mikey, we're all a bit too old for trick-or-treating but April did say that she was going to a party with her sister," Leo told him.

"Yeah, we promised her that we'd watch her apartment while we watched her store. Besides, she also promised us all the extra candy after. I call all the Reese's Peanut Butter cups," Donna exclaimed. "April also said that we could watch any Halloween movie we wanted and I'm not just talkin' about Mike Myers." **(Get it! Halloween Movie, Mike Myers!)**

"We aren't just watching a bunch of horror movies, guys. We also need to watch Nightmare Before Christmas, Hocus Pocus, all the Halloween Town movies, besides, we got all night. It's not like we're going anywhere," Donna told her brothers not knowing that this Halloween night would be the craziest night of their lives. "Now, let's finish decorating then let's get our spook on," Leo told them.

Using their ninja skills, the turtle decorated April's apartment and the antique store. "Dudes and dudette, who's ready to crave some pumpkins?" Mikey asked as he brought in four different sized pumpkins. "Aww, yeah! Time to make me sai skills shine!"

"Ha! My katana skills will definitely crave a better pumpkin!" Leo bragged.

"Boys, we all know that **I** will win the pumpkin carving contest."

"Boys and girl, why don't we let the kids decide? Losers clean up the pumpkin mess," Mikey suggested.

"Deal!"

So, now begins the pumpkin carving contest. Mikey decided to make a wolfman, Leo make a mummy, Raph made a vampire, even though Donna request that he didn't, and Donna make a skeleton man under a full moon. The entire house smelled like pumpkin and there were seeds everywhere. "Welp, I guess the losers have their work cut out for them. Let's put these out. The trick-or-treaters will be here in less than an hour."

Donna, Leo, and Raph put the pumpkins outside as Mikey went to get the candles.

On the roof across from April apartment, Jack and the Royal Sorcerer were watching with complete intrigue. "So, what have the ghosts been able to deduce?"

"The girl's name is Donatella, also known as D or Donna to her brothers and friends. The turtle with the blue mask is the oldest and the leader, his name is Leonardo, also known as Leo. The turtle with the red mask is known as Raphael. Angry and overprotective makes him a formidable opponent. The turtle with the orange mask is known as Michelangelo. He is the youngest in the family. The four of them are siblings with a giant rat for a father, known as Splinter. They have three human friends, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Angel. Donatella is the smartest in her family, she made the power, water, and many other useful items in their home, which is in the sewers. Their father trained them all in the art of Ninjitsu for the last 15 years. Donatella is one who tends to avoid fighting and tries to find a peaceful way to a solution. She will fight to protect herself and her family though."

"Smart, strong, brave, and beautiful. All perfect traits for a queen." The Sorcerer nodded. "Indeed, my prince."

"Now to get our new queen."

* * *

That night, the turtles were not only getting complimented about their costumes, but everyone was voting for their favorite carved pumpkins. "So, after watching the first Friday the 13th movie, what's next?" Leo asked. A doorbell took them out of their thoughts. "I'll take care of it. You guys choose something that isn't one of those Halloween movies."

Donna walked to the front door and opened to reveal a human with a long white beard dressed in a purple robe, he also had a walking stick with a blue gem on top and a man with an impressive skeleton costume with a black robe on. "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Donna asked. "Aren't you a little too young to be alone in your home?"

"Touche, but I have my brothers here so I'm not all alone. Great costume, by the way. Very realistic."

"I am not wearing a costume." Donna laughed a bit, thinking that what he said was a joke. "Sure, the candy is meant for the kids, but I can give you some."

Suddenly, the man went to one knee and pulled out a small black and purple box. "Uh... what are you doing?" Donna asked a bit confused. "Hamato Donatella, daughter of Hamato Splinter."

"Okay, who are you and how do you know my name?" She demanded as she took out her weapon. "D, what's taking you so long?" Mikey asked as he and the other turtles came down to check on her.

"Will you marry me and become the Queen of Halloween?"

"What?!"

* * *

The three brothers rushed in front of their sister with their weapons at the ready. "Okay, who are you and what do you want with our sister?" Leo demanded.

Standing up, the skeleton man said, "My name is Jack Skellington. Prince of Halloween. It is my job to rule Halloween with my new queen, Hamato Donatella."

"Um... I am 15, first off and secondly, I am so NOT marrying you."

"We need a queen and our prince has chosen. You three will be her support since you are family." The Sorcerer slammed his staff on the ground causing a bright light to shine, blinding the turtles.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a separate room and Donna was nowhere in sight. "Where's our sister, you freaks?!" Raph demanded.

"You will see your sister at the wedding in two hours. In the meantime, get ready as your sister will be our new queen," The Sorcerer told them then he teleported away just moments before the turtles could tackle him.

"Great, now what?" Mikey asked.

"Search the room. There has to be a way out of here."

* * *

Donna rubbed her head as she stood up from the bed she was lying on. "Ugh... what happened?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened just moments ago, "Guys! Where are you?" She looked around the room. It was purple and black with purple bedding. There was also a small fireplace burning logs. "Why am I here?"

"You are here to marry our prince and become the Queen of Halloween." Donna turned to the voice and saw a girl with black hair, midnight black skin, with green wings and a short dark green dress. Donna screamed in fear as she got up on the bed. "Calm down. I am not here to harm you."

The girl appeared non-threatening so she relaxed but was still a bit nervous around the girl. "Who... who are you? Where am I? Where are my brothers?"

"Well... I am Maze, you are in a dimension that celebrates and rejoices Halloween and well, your brothers are getting ready."

"Getting ready? Getting ready for what?"

"Your marriage, you're are going to be the next Queen of Halloween."

"Look," Calmly, Donna stood and told her, "You seem really nice but I can't get married. I'm 15 years old. I'm not ready to get married even, much less become the Queen of Halloween."

"I am sorry but you have no choice. You are to be wed tonight. I am here to prepare you. Your wedding dress is ready, our prince just needs to get everything else ready then you two will be wed before midnight."

"Okay, hold on, I don't even know anything about this dude. How does anyone expect me to love him or care?" Maze sighed sadly. "Please, you must understand. Our home needs a king and queen. They rule side by side without them, Halloween will disappear forever. No one in any dimension will celebrate it and everyone here will disappear... forever."

"You... you're serious but why me? I'm just your average teenage mutant turtle, who is also a ninja."

"Our prince chose you. You should feel honored. Anyone who is chosen by the prince should be honored. We should be getting you ready. You are to be wed in less than two hours."

Maze started to approach Donna ready to prepare her but instead, Donna took a step back and said, "...no."

"No, but why? You are the only one who can save our home. You are the next Queen of Halloween!" Maze said triumphantly as she flew up in the air.

"Look, I'm flattered but he's not my type. Now, I really would like to go home, please. I'm not meant to become a queen."

"You must! Besides, our prince is kind, loyal, handsome, brave, smart, and very loving. He loves his people and the holiday. Any girl he chooses will be very lucky to have him."

Donna smiled at the realization of the changeling girl in front of her. "You like him. Don't you?" She blushed and quickly denied it. "NO! He would never fall for a girl like me, you're his queen and I'm just a servant girl."

Donna looked at the girl sadly. "Maze..." A knock took them out of their thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's the Royal Sorcerer, Maze. I request to be let in."

"Yes, sir." Maze proceeded to open the door as Donna stubbornly sat down on the bed.

"Ah, my newest queen. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just love being kidnapped along with my brothers and getting forced to be married to some skeleton dude I never met. Yeah, a Disney Princess dream come true," Donna told him sarcastically. Maze smiled at the joke but the Royal Sorcerer didn't seem to understand her sarcasm. "I knew we found the right girl now, hop to it. You must be ready before midnight."

"Yeah... I'll pass but thanks for the offer."

'This happened with the Prince's mother. I let Maze try to convince her and that worked with her but I guess we'll need to use more extreme measures with this one.'

"Fine, I'll let our prince know of this latest development. However, I insist you try something from here. After all, you are in another dimension, aren't you curious about how we do certain things here?"

Donna bit her lip. 'This could be a trick but I am curious about this place. Maybe, a look wouldn't hurt.' Donna nodded. "Sure, I'll try something. How about something to eat? I'm starving. My brothers ate the majority of the pizza as I was handling trick-or-treaters, so something to eat or drink sounds great."

The Sorcerer smiled. "Perfect." In a flash, the Sorcerer whipped up some Halloween cupcakes with various bats, webs, spiders, and pumpkins. "Cupcakes? They have these in New York. How are these special?"

"Try one and see." Donna sighed then grabbed a cupcake and started to eat it. "How do you feel?" She swallowed her bite then said, "I feel... feel..." As if she gained a new attitude, she jumped up and said, "Excited for my wedding day! Maze, we must get prepared. We also need to get my brothers ready as well. I should check up on them and let them know I'm okay."

"Of course, I'll have a guard take you." She bowed in respect and said, "Thank you, kind Sorcerer." Then she left to find her brothers as she was singing. "I'm getting married. I'm getting married."

"Sir, what did you do?" Maze asked. "Why, I gave her a dose of the Love Potion from the old king. Donatella will not transform into a monster seeing how she will fit in here but in order to make the Prince happy, we must do what is best for the kingdom."

"But the Prince did not want to use that love potion. He wanted Donatella to love him for him, nothing more."

"MAZE!" The Sorcerer shouted as he slammed his cane down harshly. "I have been the Royal Sorcerer for thousands of years. Longer than you have been alive. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else." The Royal Sorcerer then left Maze alone. She slowly went to the ground and just stared down sadly.

She was silent until Donna returned from seeing her brothers. "Maze, I'm back! Now, we must get ready. My handsome Prince awaits..." She noticed the saddened changeling on the ground and joined her. "Maze, is something wrong? You seem sad."

"I'm fine, Donatella. Now, we should be getting you ready for your wedding." Donna sprung up in happiness and nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's get ready!"

* * *

Before Donna returned to her room, she visited her brothers who were still trying to find a way out of their room. "Any luck with the door, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Grr." In anger, Raph threw down his sais and shouted, "Let us out, you freaks! Where is our sister?!"

"Yeah, cause yelling at the door for the past thirty minutes has worked wonders," Mikey said sarcastically. "Well, I don't see you doin' anything! Who knows what those freaks are doing with Donna?"

"Guys, a guard told me you were here. Are you okay?" The turtles turned to see their sister staring at them from an open door. "Donna!" They rushed to hug her but were stopped but a barrier on the door stopped them. "What the shell is this?!" Raph asked.

"It's a barrier to keep you in here. They don't want you to attack my fiance or anyone else here."

"Your fiance?! Donna, what are you talking about?" Leo asked her shocked that she even decided to take Jack's hand in marriage. "Yeah, did you hit your head or something?" Mikey asked. Donna shook her head. "Nope, I'm just fine. I'm very happy though. I get to be Queen of Halloween along with my true love."

"What did you freaks do to our sister?!" Raph demanded as he took out his weapons ready to fight. This caused the ghost guards to ready their weapons as well. "Raph, relax. They didn't do anything to me. I just now see things in a different light. I will become queen and rule over Halloween for thousands of years to come."

"Donna, what the shell is wrong with you?! Those freaks did something to you!" Raph exclaimed. "D, what are you talking about? Sensei will kill us if something happened to you."

"Boys, I'm fine! Someone will come by later to help get you ready for the wedding. I'll see you, boys, later." Then Donna left to prepare for her wedding.

"Donna, come back!"

"D, what are you doing?!" Her brothers shouted but it was no use. Donna had made up her mind. "They did something to her. Question is, what?"

"Don't know, don't care. They're going to pay for doin' somethin' to her."

* * *

It was nearly 11:30 when Donna was finally ready to be wed to Jack Skellington. "Thank you, Maze. How do I look?" She asked as she stared at her tattered wedding dress in the mirror with dead flowers in her hand.

"Like... like a princess," Maze said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Maze," Donna turned to her friend and asked, "What's wrong? This is the happiest day of my life and you sound so sad, why?"

"It is nothing. It's your big day. You should be happy and not worry about me. I'm just a servant girl." Donna shook her head. "No, you're not." Donna put her hand on Maze's shoulder and smiled. "You're my friend. Most importantly, you are my maid of honour." Maze looked at her shocked. "Really? But..."

"Maze, I'm serious. Now, since you made me beautiful, it's time for me to do the same for you." Maze sat down in front of the mirror as Donna started to apply makeup and do her hair. "Thank you, Donatella."

"Call me Donna or D. We're friends so call me, D or Donna."

"Thank you, Donna."

"Anytime, now, let's get up fixed up."

'Besides Jack, no one has been this kind to me.'

'Donna... Donna does not deserve to be forcefully wed to Jack. She doesn't deserve to leave her family because someone else wants her. I must do something and fast.'

"There. You look amazing. Perfect for the maid of honour." Maze stayed quiet as she stared at her reflection. "Maze?"

"I... I am sorry." Donna looked at her confused. "Maze, what do you..." Donna never got to finish her sentence as she felt her eyes closing as she fell asleep.

* * *

Jack stood at the alter nervously messing with his tie. "My Prince, relax. She will love you," The Sorcerer told him. "Donatella did not seem fond of me when we first met. No one changes in just a few hours."

"Don't worry, my Prince. I told her everything and she understood. She is ready to accept her place as Queen of Halloween."

"Her brothers? What about them?" The Sorcerer remained silent. "I asked about her brothers. Where are they?"

"My Prince, they want to stop you from marrying her. Donatella tried to convince her brothers but it was a lost cause." Jack sighed. "I was hoping to get their approval but I can see that this is not the case."

"I am sorry, My Prince. But once the marriage happens, they will understand." Jack nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

Leo paced in the room that he and his brothers were trapped in as Raph and Mikey tried to find a way out of the room. "They must have put a spell on Donna to get her to fall in love with the Prince here. We have to get her out of here before she gets married to that creep."

"How? There is no way out of here and it's obvious that they really want her as their queen," Mikey said.

Just after Mikey talked, the door opened revealing Donna in a tattered wedding dress with a bouquet of dead flowers in her hands. "How do I look, guys?" She asked.

Concerned for her safety, Raph said, "Donna, what the shell is wrong with you? Master Splinter would never allow you to marry this creep." Donna looked around, making sure no one was around to see them. "Listen, I need you guys to let me marry, Jack. I know it sounds bad but I need to do it. Trust me."

"Ok, Donna, what's going on here? You didn't want to marry Jack when we first met him and now all you want to do is marry him." Donna bit her lip then said, "Turtles, I know it sounds strange but I just need you to trust me." She turned to the hallway then walked in the opposite direction of where she went previously.

"Donna!"

"D, come back!"

"Now, what?" Mikey asked. "Simple, we get Donna and get the shell out of here."

"Hang on, something about Donna seems off. She called us turtles, not guys, boys, or by our names."

"She also called that skeleton dude by his real name instead of my Prince or my fiance."

"Again, I blame those freaks. They did something to her and we're going to get her back," Raph said determinedly. "How? We're trapped here and Donna made it pretty clear that she was going to marry that guy," Mikey told him.

As Raph and Mikey started to argue about getting out of here, Leo walked closer to the door. 'I wonder...' He carefully put his hand closer to the door and by this time, Mikey and Raph noticed what he was doing. "Leo, that's not going to work, shell for brains," Raph told him. "Yeah, I even tried it before and nothing worked."

Leo ignored both of them and it proved to be useful since it appeared that the barrier was gone. Leo stepped outside of the room and told his brothers, "Come on. Let's get our sister back." Mikey and Leo nodded in agreement and together ran out to find their sister.

* * *

To say Jack was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. 'Was this how father felt on his wedding day?' He thought to himself. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "My Prince, relax. Donatella will love you just as your mother did to your father."

"I know, but I also wanted her brothers' approval which didn't seem to happen when you asked them." The Royal Sorcerer set down his book and went to fix the Prince's tie. "My Prince, I have talked with her and she seemed ready to join despite what her brothers said. Does that make you feel a bit better?" Jack nodded. "Yes. A bit."

Music started to play as everyone in the room stood up. "It's time, my Prince." The Royal Wizard returned to the podium as he and Jack watched Donna come up with her wedding veil over her face. "Wow..."

* * *

"Come on, we need to find that wedding and fast!" Leo told them as they were trying to find their way around the castle. "How? We don't even know our way around here!" Mikey told him. "Yeah, we got lucky to find our weapons, how are we going to find some stupid wedding?!" Raph said clearly anger.

Leo stopped running along with Mikey and Raph. "There has to be something or someone that can help us stop that wedding."

"What about them?" Mikey asked. "What about who?" Mikey pointed at three green zombie waiters that there that same shade of green as the three of them. "Finally, I've been waiting to fight something all night."

* * *

Donna stood at the altar with Jack as the two grabbed hands. "You may be seated. Ghouls and ghosts, creeps and freaks, and all those nasty monsters out there, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between our Prince Jack and Hamoto Donatello." As the Royal Sorcerer was talking, no one noticed three mutant turtles come in dressed in tattered suits. "Good thing we followed those zombies here then took their suits. Right?" Mikey whispered. "Shh. We have to stay quiet. If Donna or anyone hears us, then we're done for," Leo whispered.

"Now, it is time for the vows!"

"I ain't waitin'! I'm not lettin' that freak take our sister!" Raph tore up his suit and charged through. Now with all eyes on them, Leo and Mikey knew that they had to follow Raph and plan from there. "Stop them! This ritual must be completed by midnight!" Jack ordered. "Grab those turtles! Stop them at all costs."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey tried to fight off the various vampires, ghosts, werewolves, mummy, and other monsters but they were outnumbered. Leo was held back by a werewolf, Raph was held back by a vampire, and Mikey was held back by a mummy. "Let us go!" Leo demanded. "Give us back our sister, you freaks!" Raph demanded.

"SILENCE!" Jack shouted. This caused everyone to be quiet. "Donatella is my future wife. I have decided this from the moment I saw her and you turtles will accept that whether you like it or not. Say the vows! It's almost midnight!"

"Very well, my prince. Do you take Hamato Donatella to be your queen?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hamato Donatella, take Prince Jack to be your king and accept the duties of Queen of Halloween?"

"No!"

"Don't do it, Donna!"

"...I do."

"Then, I, the Royal Sorcerer, now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two kissed solidifying the marriage. "No!"

The two released the kiss. "My king, I have something to confess..."

"Yes, my queen..."

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Donatella in her normal outfit. "Where is he?! I'm going to beat his shell until someone pries me off him!"

"Donna!"

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?" The Royal Sorcerer said angrily to the fake Donatella. "I agree. Who are you?" King Jack asked. "Jack, I'm someone who you've always known." His eyes widened in realization. "Maze?" A bright light overtook the area and when it disappeared, it revealed Maze in Donna's wedding dress. She was also wearing make-up and her hair was beautifully done. "Maze... you look..."

"How do I look?" Maze asked as she turned away sadly from him, knowing the consequences of breaking tradition. Jack gently had her look at him. "You look beautiful. You look like a true Queen of Halloween."

"Donna, what happened? Who's that?" Leo asked. "Nevermind that. I want to beat up that wizard guy."

"Why? What did he do, other then turtle-nap us, of course?" Mikey asked. "He put me under a love spell with a stupid cupcake."

Everyone in the room gasped. Jack turned to the Royal Sorcerer and asked, "Is this true? Did you put Donatella under a love spell even though I specifically told you not to!"

"Yes, It was only because she refused to accept responsibility for the Queen of Halloween."

"Jack, he only did what he felt was right for the kingdom," Maze told him. Jack turned to his wife. "I know but he disobeyed an order from me. Luckily, my father told something interesting." He turned back to the Royal Sorcerer. "He told me that if I strip you of your status then you will lose all your power so Sorcerer, you are no longer the Royal Sorcerer. You disobey an order from me and nearly destroyed the kingdom. Donatella must have willingly accepted the role of Queen of Halloween or else the Kingdom would have fallen."

"You cannot do this to me! I have been the Royal Sorcerer for thousands of years!"

"I can and will." Jack took the Sorcerer's staff. "You have been stripped of your status and you will never see the light of day again."

"NO!" In a bright flash, the Royal Sorcerer was gone, leaving nothing behind except his cloak. Jack walked over to the now free turtles. "I am sorry. After my father's passing, I was unsure what to do so I ask for his advice."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure one of us would have done the same thing," Mikey said casually.

"Eh-hem." Everyone turned to Donna who had her arms cross. She clearly looked very angry just as she was before. "I am sorry, Donatella. I hope you can forgive me," Jack said as he walked over to Donna. Leo, Raph, and Mikey watched as they waited for Donna to say something. But, instead of saying something, she just punched him square in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "I couldn't hit that sorcerer guy so I settled for you."

Maze walked over and help Jack stand up. "I guess I deserved that."

Leo stepped forward and asked, "So, now what? Are you going to try and marry our sister again?" Jack looked at all the turtles and said, "No. Marriage here works differently."

"Jack is right. In this kingdom, once married, it's hard to become divorced," Maze told them. "Yes, besides..." Jack turned to Maze and said, "I think I'll just settle for my friend who has been on my side for years."

"Great, how are we going home?" Raph asked. "Ah, that won't be a problem." Jack looked at the Sorcerer's staff. "My father taught me some magic before he passed. I can use this until I find a Sorcerer who will be good for this Kingdom."

"Good-bye, turtles. Again, I am sorry for nearly marrying you, Donatella," Jack said as he opened a portal to New York. Donna walked closer to Jack and told him, "Look, I get why you did what you did, but if I ever hear you being mean to Maze or try to force another girl to be married, then you better hide because I'm coming after you." Then Donna entered the portal without another word.

"I have a feeling that your sister is true to her word."

"Pretty much," The brothers said at the same time then they too entered the portal back to New York.

* * *

They all arrived back at April's Apartment at just the right moment since she just came home. "Hey, guys. Sorry that I came back so late. My sister tried getting me together with a guy but I just wanted to have fun. How was your night?"

They all looked at each other then back to April. "Let's just say, this Halloween night was one we will never forget," Donna told her.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for not posting this in October. I was really busy with school. The next chapter is Fallen Angel, and again, I am NOT pairing Donna with anyone. I don't want nor have to.**


	9. Fallen Angel

_I guess you could say that I'm having a bad hair day..._

Casey Jones was currently upside down on a metal X. He was covered in bruises and he was not happy.

 _...and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a bad pretty much everything right down to my pinky toe day._

Just below Casey, Hun walked into the cage. He grabbed a mic and pumped his fist at the surrounding crowd of thugs. Casey was then lowered down to where Hun is standing.

 _That walking landmass down there, I have him to thank for my current full-body makeover._

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy." The confused Purple Dragons looked at each other confused then one of them asked, "Huh? I don't get it. Who's that guy?" Huh then put Casey's mask on his face and this caused all the Purple Dragons to get riled up. "It's the vigilante!"

 _But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse._

* * *

It was night time in New York and as everyone knows, trouble happens. Two Purple Dragons came out of an alleyway with crowbars in their hands. They looked at each other and smirked as they lifted up the metal door revealing a window to a jewelry store. The leader, who had a light green mohawk and a small light green beard, smirked as he walked up to a teenage girl with side ponytails. "Clutch time, Angel." He picked up a brick off the ground and told her, "Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" He handed her the brick and she smirked. "Oh, yeah. I got the juice." She threw the brick at the window and it broke.

The Dragons went inside and started to rob the place of its goods and money from the register. "Nice work, kid," The leader told Angel. Some of the Purple Dragons laughed as they walked out of the small store with their stolen items. "One more test and you're in," He told her as he handed her a bag filled with money.

The Leader walked out of the store and looked around the alley to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he gestured for everyone to come out. "Psst!" The leader turned around to see who was behind and before he knew it, a foot kicked him in the face causing him to fly into the Purple Dragons except for Angel. "See guys and gal, you never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run," Mikey said as he was spinning his nunchucks. All the turtles had their weapons out and Casey was with them as well.

"Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked as he pointed at the Purple Dragon leader. "You mean besides being a badly dressed, law-breaking, good-for-nothing low life street punk," Raph said as he spun one of his sais. The leader growled angrily then said, "Bust 'em up, Dragons!" The Purple Dragons ran towards the turtles and Casey while the leader ran inside the small store to protect himself. Casey jumped in the air and hit a Purple Dragon with his hockey stick. Angel just watched as the other dragons were getting beaten up.

"When are these dragons goons gonna learn?" Leo asked as he kicked a dragon with his foot knocking him out. "Green beats purple every time!" Mikey said as he spun his nunchucks and hit a dragon into the wall also knocking him out. Angel even moved out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Raph then did a split kick, knocking out two more Purple Dragons then said as he spun his sais, "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them."

Getting a little to freaked out and scared for his safety, Angel ran off in a different part of the alley but Donna saw her, "Boys, we've got a runner!"

"Don't worry, it's coming!" Raph said as he hit the surrounding dragons trying to attack him.

* * *

'I don't know who they are or what they are but I'm getting out of here!' Angel thought to herself as she ran. She quickly turned around to see if someone was chasing her but what she didn't expect was someone was already waiting for her. She ran into Casey who was ready to attack her. "Goin' somewhere?"

Once he got a good look at her, he said in a shocked voice, "Angel?" She quickly got up and continued to run as another Purple Dragon came from behind to attack Casey but he failed to since Casey got to him first and knocked him out but throwing him towards the wall. Angel soon tried to climb the fence to get away but Casey was able to catch up with her by grabbing her foot. "Let go of me, creep!" She tried to kick him to make him go away but Casey tried to calm her down, "Angel wait! It's me, Casey!" He removed his mask, showing her his face which calmed her down.

"Casey?" She jumped off the fence then asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Casey told her. "What? The Purple Dragons? Huh, no, they're my posse, my family," She told him calmly. "But you got real family at home." She turned around and just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, who asked you loser?! If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my own business!" She told him as she turned around angrily at him. "Until you stop breakin' the law, then it's my business," Casey told her as he took out one of his hockey sticks.

She then picked up the bag of money and told him, "Yeah, well, I don't see no badge on you!"

"And I don't see no dragon on you, not yet." Casey then put his hockey stick away and told Angel, "So, why don't you quit while you still got a chance?"

Angel told him angrily, "I ain't quitin' nothing. Tonight was my first test, tomorrow I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride." Angel started to walk away but Casey still tried to convince her to not become a Purple Dragon, so he followed her. "That dragon comes with a price. You don't know what you're gettin' yourself mixed up in."

Angel then thought of a way to get Casey off her back. "Yeah, maybe you're right!" She hit Casey with the sack of money hard then she climbed over the fence. "But I can still take care of myself!" Then she was gone.

At this time, the turtles came over to see what had taken Casey so long. "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?" Casey stood up and looked off in the direction that Angel ran. "Her name's Angel. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble."

"So, she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked knowing what he and his brothers and sister would have to do if she was a Purple Dragon.

"Not if I can help it," Casey said with a determined look on his face. 'I will never allow her to make the worst mistake of her life. Not on my watch.'

* * *

Later that night, Casey had gone to a known Purple Dragon hang out. He was in a long brown detective jacket and walking down the sidewalk as if he was one of the Purple Dragons. He watched from the other side of the fence carefully as two Purple Dragons did a three-finger salute and the guard did the same, which gave the two dragons access to the hideout. 'Man, even Mikey could come up with a better hand signal than that, and he only has three fingers.'

Casey walked up to the guard and showed the three-fingered salute which allowed him access inside the abandoned building which had been turned into a wrestling match. Two dragons were even fighting it out as everyone in the audience cheered loudly for them. Eventually, a man wearing an orange shirt was hit with a crowbar hard and was knocked out of the ring. Several Dragons carried him out. "Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?" The audience booed loudly signaling that the new guy was not worthy of getting a Purple Dragon tattoo.

Casey just shook his head in disgust. 'I can't let this happen to Angel. I just can't.'

"Let's bring on the next initiate, give it up for Angel!" Casey watched in horror as everyone cheered for her as she entered the ring. "Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" Suddenly, two men who were much bigger than Angel jumped into the ring and they were ready to fight her. "Oh, geez!" Casey said with a bad feeling in his stomach.

The man with blue hair tried to hit Angel but she dodged the attack with ease and hit him with her feet. Then she jumped in front of the man with iron boxing gloves and orange sunglasses and she fought with like it was nothing but what she didn't know was that the man with blue hair was behind her and he had a crowbar in his hands ready to attack him.

Casey got closer to the fighting ring and had soon had enough, "That's it." He put his hockey mask and took out his baseball bat and was ready to defend Angel. Casey ran up and jumped inside the fighting ring and shouted, "Angel, behind you!" The man with blue hair gasped as Casey hit him hard with the baseball bat. "Huh!" Angel turned around for a quick second then kicked the other guy she was fighting.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked clearly angry with him. "Your new posse was just about to cave your head in!" Casey told her. It was clear that the Purple Dragons were not happy with Casey's sudden appearance. Several dragons even entered the ring to fight off both Casey and Angel. "Come on! I'm getting you outta here!"

Suddenly, Casey was punched hard by none other than Hun. He picked Casey up by his head and he struggled to make him let go. "Hello, Jones. Long time no see," Hun said with a smirk on his face.

'How did he...?' Casey thought to himself but Hun says, "Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones. I've got eyes and ears all over this town." Hun threw Casey against the ropes of the wrestling ring hard. Casey fell to the ground in the ring and determined to attack Hun and save Angel, he picked up his bat and tried to attack Hun. This attack failed as Hun grabbed the bat and breaks it in two.

As this was going on, the other Purple Dragons were cheering loudly but Angel just watched in horror. 'What have I done?' She went behind the crowd and ran off to hide.

Eventually, Hun knocked Casey out and told the other dragons, "Lock up this piece of garbage. We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

Down in the sewers, in the turtles home, Donna was working on a new system for the Battle Shell. With her blowtorch and screwdriver, she was working in quiet until Mikey came by and asked, "Whatcha doing, Donna?"

She turned off her blowtorch and moved her goggles above her head, "I'm working on a remote control system of the battle shell."

"Sweet!" Mikey said as he touched the machine that Donna was working on. She smacked his head away as she continued to work on the Battle Shell with her screwdriver. "OW!"

"No touching, Mikey. These are highly sophisticated sensors when they receive a remote, they'll safely guide the shell to the signals point of origin."

As Donna was explaining how the remote control would work, Mikey was looking at everything on her work desk. He looked at the blueprint first then he found the remote. "And this is the remote dohickey?"

"Correct, but don't do anything with it. It's not finished yet so please don't..." It was already too late, Mikey had pressed a button on the remote. "Uhh... you were going to tell me not to press this, right?"

Donna quickly jumped out of the way of the moving Battle Shell and watched in horror as it drove towards Raph who jumped out of the way but his punching bag was crush by the car and soon it drove towards Leo and Splinter. Thinking quickly, Leo dropped the book he was reading and grabbed Splinter. "Excuse me, Sensei!" Leo saved himself and Splinter just in the nick of time but not before the chair, table, and the couch was destroyed by the Battle Shell. Donna grabbed her blueprints and her lamp and jumped out of the way. Mikey was still shaking in his shell so Donna had to grab Mikey and pulled him out of the way before the Battle Shell crashed into the wall crushing her desk.

Splinter walked over to Donna and said, "Donatella, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills and I never want to see it in our home again." He finished with his arms crossed and Donna looking at Mikey with an annoyed look. "Oops." Donna hit Mikey in the head. 'You made this mess, little bro and you better help clean it.'

* * *

Back at the Purple Dragon's base, Casey was trying to free himself from the chains but was proving to be unsuccessful. "Listen up, hairballs! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones! Do you hear me?! I won't rest until every last one of you dragon clowns is behind bars or pushing up daisies!"

Hun chuckled evilly as he approached the cell that Casey was trapped in. "Big words, vigilante. I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid."

"Least I had a father, Punk."

Hun grabbed Casey by the scruff of his shirt and told him. "Laugh now, sucker. Cuz tonight, the Dragons are having a Smackdown contest and you're surprised, whoever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all." Hun dropped Casey to the ground and left him alone.

'Great, now what? I can't contact Raph or anyone else in his family.' A sound takes Casey out of his thoughts so he looks towards the sound and sees a foot kick through the ceiling tile and Angel jumped out. "Angel?"

Angel took a lock pick out of her pocket and was going to open the cell door. "I heard the whole thing, Casey. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm gonna get you out, I swear." She tried to pick the lock for a few minutes but she failed. She threw the pick and buried her face in her hands. "I can't do it. This is all my fault."

She started to cry and Casey began to comfort her as best as she could. "It's all right, Angel. Don't worry." Angel wiped the tears from her face and asked, "Casey what are we gonna do?"

"Listen to me, I have some friends who can help, real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse corner of Eastman and Laird, ask for Raphael, hurry." Angel ran off to follow Casey's instructions and get the help Casey needs before it's too late."

* * *

It took her a while, but Angel finally made it to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Eastman lair. 'Did Casey make friends with some homeless dudes? No one has been at this place in years but if Casey says that help is here than I'm gonna trust him on that.' She walked to the boarded window and shouted, "Raphael. Raphael!"

There was no answer so Angel walked away from the window and began to look around. "This is Eastman and Laird, right?" The sound of the garage door opening startled Angel and she turned around four giant turtles with a huge truck. "Whoa!"

One of the turtles walked forward and said, "All right, kid. This had better be good."

* * *

Donna was currently driving the Battle Shell to Casey's location and Angel was in awe of the turtles. "I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts."

"No way am I going out like this. Tell me people don't really dress this way," Raph said in disbelief. "It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a.. hip-hop, car burglar, stormtrooper thing. HAHA!"

"Don't laugh, green boy. You're next," Angel told Mikey as she handed him some clothes as well.

* * *

Donna parked the Battle Shellnear a nearby alley and this allowed her the opportunity to get her the human disguise on as well.

Angel lead them to the Purple Dragon base and told them, "Just be cool and follow my lead." Angel walked to the entrance and used her hand to show three fingers and each turtle did the same. "Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute," Mikey joked.

The turtles and Angel were able to sneak around the Purple Draongs as if they were always members. "Yesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention," Mikey commented.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey," Raph joked.

"Boys, knock it off. We need to blend in." Donna crossed her arm and Raph and Mikey did the same soon after. "You really want to look like a Purple Dragons, try and get your butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph and Mikey fist-bumped as he agreed. "I'm down with that."

The dragons were fighting and cheering as Leo was making a plan in his head. Onc he had a plan, he told his brothers and sister. "Okay, guys, take note, we got exits there and there," Leo gestured to the exits to the north and south of them. "Guards posted around the perimeter, everyone is pretty heavily armed, so can we try and avoid a fight?"

Donna, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other and Donna told him, "Leo, I'm pretty sure that we are going to cause a fight within ten minutes or less, at least."

"Right, what was I thinking?"

A cage went down over the wrestling ring and Hun was in the center ring. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy." Casey was lowered down closer to Hun as he was talking.

"Lousy thugs, I've got your most hated enemy right here!" Raph took out his sais and twirled them in his hands but Leo stopped him from doing anything. "Easy, Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet."

Hun put Casey's hockey mask on, causing the Purple Dragons to cheer even louder. Hun left the cage and the announcer said, "So, who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!" More Purple Dragons cheered as a small crowd of them went into the cage. "Come on, come on, there's gotta be more takers than that! The order of the Dragon is at stake here!"

"We need to get Casey down from there, but how are we gonna get him down from there?"

"I know how to get to the catwalk," Angel told them.

"Go with her, nothing fancy, just stick to the shadows and cut him loose," Leo told her and Mikey.

"Fine, freeing Casey is going to be a girl's job with just one Mikey."

"What are you two going to do?" Mikey asked Leo. Leo looked at the cage and saw the spotlight. "We'll make sure that spotlight says on the cage. Now, go!"

So, Donna, Mikey, and Angel went to free Casey while Leo and Raph went to be the distraction. "Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers?! Any takers at all?!

Raph and Leo went into the wrestling ring and Raph asked, "Is this gonna work?"

"You know a better way to buy some time? Besides, you need the practice."

"Moi?" Raph asked shocked. The two walked into the cage and the announcer said, "Two new initiates have entered the competition!" The Purple Dragons in the cage looked at Leo and Raph as if they were fresh dog meat. "Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!"

As the crowd was cheering, Angel, Mikey, and Donna were on the catwalk, quietly making their way to free Casey. Donna and Mikey had their weapons out and Donna saw that there were two guards. The three got down low and Donna said, "We just need to take out those two goons without drawing too much attention."

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked. Donna looked around and saw the spotlight. "Yeah, a real bright idea."

As Donna was making her plan to free Casey on the catwalk, Leo and Raph were defeating each of the Purple Dragons in the cage. Raph jumped on one wall of the cage when a Purple Dragon was chasing him ran into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Leo kicked one with a crowbar and Raph kicked another one who was about to attack Leo. Raph dodged the attacks from one that came from behind and punched him a few times until he fell unconscious.

Leo was soon back to with Raph and said, "Okay, Raph, maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of buying time. We still gotta leave a few of them... STANDING!" Leo kicked the last guy hard and it was soon evident that they were the only ones left. "Sorry."

Up on the catwalk, the two guards were watching the fight from above until Angel said, "Psst. Hey, guys." They looked at her and she said, "Lights on!" She turned on the spotlight, blinding both of them which gave Donna and Mikey the advantage to knock both of them out. Mikey actually hit one so hard, he almost fell off the catwalk but Angel saved him. "Lights out."

Now with the guards knocked out, Angel, Donna, and Mikey went to free Casey. "Angel, thanks for dropping by and you brought company."

"You're very lucky that we trusted Angel since she knew Raph's name. Besides, someone has to save your butt, Casey?" Donna told him as she used the lever to bring Casey closer to them. Once he was above the catwalk, she used her bö staff to open the shackles holding him. Angel and Mikey helped him down and Mikey got his mask off. Casey groaned as he tried to level the blood back to his body. "I brought you a present," Mikey told him bringing out a bat which caused Casey to smile and a tear to fall down his left eye.

Down on the ground, the Purple Dragons were cheering for Leo and Raph since they were beating every Purple Dragon that challenged them. Hun and his second-in-command were watching them carefully and Hun was suspicious of them. 'No newbies can fight like that. They are either spies or idiots. Also, their moves are familiar but where have I seen them?'

Leo skidded on the ground dodging another attack for two Purple Dragons. He stood up from his spot, straighten up his clothes, and told Raph when he came closer to them, he said, "Jeez, I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?"

Raph knocked out the Purple Dragon that he was fighting, turned to Leo, and said, "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." All of a sudden, a big Purple Dragon grabbed Raph by the scruff of his jacket, spun him around, and threw him so hard his clothes came off his him. Everyone gasped at the sight of Raph. "Hey, it's one of those kung-fu lizards!" Hun tensed in his spot and said, "Oh no."

Raph stood up and corrected as he took off his sunglasses, "Turtles. TUR-TLES! Don't any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?" This riled up the crowd even more and the one in the cage came to and tried to attack Raph but failed as Raph did a flip in the air and kicked him hard. "Raph, I think the biology lessons are the least of our problems right now."

Hun forced the cage door open with just his bare strength, Hun walked towards Leo and Raph with an angry expression on his face. Raph walked up to him first and blocked a punch from him. "YOU!" Hun said clearly remembering the trouble Raph caused for him. "What's the matter, lard-butt? Still mad I walked out on your little Q&A?"

Hun grabbed Raph by the shoulders and held him up against the cage wall. "In case you haven't noticed, reptile, that time I let you escape!" As Hun was talking, Leo took if his human clothes and said, "Hate to break up the tearful reunion!" He jumped in the air, landed on Hun's shoulders, and hit him hard enough to make him let Raph go.

"Dragons, get 'em!"

All the Purple Dragons got up from their seats with weapons in hand, ready to fight the turtles. Now, Donna and Mikey have taken off their human clothes and jumped off the catwalk and to the ground. "What'd I say? Ten minutes or less we'd cause a fight."

"Sorry, dudes. Fan appreciation day is next week." Three Purple Dragons jumped to attack Mikey and Donna but they defeated all of them.

In the cage, Raph was fighting Hun. He was kicking him a bunch then started to punch him. "Do me a favor! Be a cooperative little mountain and just goooo...!" Hun hit Raph hard enough to push him back and caused a dent in the cage. "...down," Raph said a bit weakly. Hun started to approach Raph, ready to finish him off but Leo stopped him by cutting a loose part of the cage with his katana which caused it to fall on Hun, which only stopped him long enough for Leo to help Raph. Hun lifted the loose cage part like a feather and threw it at Leo and Raph.

"Come on, Mikey. Our bros need a hand." Donna and Mikey jumped into the cage and kicked Hun hard into the cage causing another side to bend. Hun stood up and Mikey said, "Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance." Tired and angry with the turtles for the last time, Hun used his bare strength to pick up the edge of the cage and make it collapse on all of them. As Leo was freeing himself from a part of the broken cage, Hun grabbed both of Leo's katanas from his back. Hun lifted the swords over his head and just before he attacked them, Casey tapped his back. Hun turned to him confused. Casey beat his bat in his hand then he swung his bat hard enough to fly Hun across the room and into the stands. Raph gave him a thumbs up.

The rest of the Purple Dragons started to surround them with all kinds of weapons in their hands. "Take us out of here, Donna."

"Don't worry. I have just what the doctor ordered." Donna brought out her remote and pressed a button on it. "Oh, taxi!" Mikey shouted while waving his hand. After he said that, the Battle Shell came busting in through the garage door which caused many Purple Dragons to flee in fear.

"About time that thing busted somebody else's place for a change," Raph said then Leo opened the side door and everyone went inside except for Angel and Casey. Casey stood over a knocked out Hun and it was obvious that he was ready for revenge. "This one's for my dad!" Casey was about to kill Hun but Angel quickly stopped him. She shoved him and Casey asked confused, "Angel, what are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" At first, Casey was a bit upset but then he realized that killing Hun wasn't the answer. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Angel told him. The two went into the Battle Shell then it drove away into the night.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles drove Angel back home. Casey walked her up since the turtles had to remain out of sight and they didn't want to scare her grandma. Casey knocked on the door and the door opened soon after. "Angel?" Her grandmother said in surprise. "Grandma!" The two hugged happily. "Told you I'd keep an eye on her."

Angel's grandma hugged him as well. "Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel." The turtles looked at each happily knowing that they reunited a family tonight and had one less Purple Dragon to fight. "Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come and join us." Casey gave them a thumbs up just as the door closed.

"Pie? Yo, Case, how about introducing grandma to your friends?" Mikey asked. Raph put an arm around Mikey and said, "Forget it, Mikey. We're ninja, we stick in the shadows."

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle," Leo told him as Raph helped him in the Battle Shell. "We are the silent protectors of the way of Bushido." Donna turned the key and started to drive back home. "So, what kind of pie you think it was?" Raph slapped Mikey on the back of his head. "OW! What?!"

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the late update. I've been so crazy busy, it's not even funny. But just a heads up, I am fine. Everyone, please remain calm in this time of crisis. I know that everyone is scared and I am as well but panicking will not work. Panic will just make things worse. Everyone, please remain safe and healthy by washing your hands diligently and being careful to NOT touch your face, eyes, nose, or mouth. It's especially hard for me. My college has already taken measures by extending spring break and having all classes be online until further notice. _(Sorry to all you high schoolers out there)_ Thank you for reading and I will see you all next time in Garbage-man. Bye! :)**


	10. Sister Dear

**This episode is completely my own idea. I've been wanting to do it for a while and I really hope Y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Mikey: Who would have thought that we would be searching for our friend, Angel, again._

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were currently surrounded by hundreds of hissing teenagers. "What did you do to our friend, Angel?" Raph demanded. "Oh, I wouldn't be concerned with the human female. You should be concerned about the female turtle."

 _But right now, all my brothers are I were concerned about was our sister, Donatella._

"What did you do to her?!" Leo demanded.

 _You see, since we're her brothers, we are extremely protective of her._

"Me? Why I made her into my elite warrior. She is the only guard I need to rule this city." The teens made a path and Donna walked out with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs coming from her mouth. They gasped in fear at the sight of her.

 _But now, we need protection from her!_

She jumped at brothers, ready to attack them.

* * *

It was late at night and Donna was staring in the bathroom mirror with a towel on her head, trying to put on a facial mask. April and Angel have been helping her feel more like a normal teenage girl. She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom until her brother, Mikey called out, "Donna, are you almost done in there?! You've been in there for over an hour!" Donna sighed internally then said, "I'm also done, Mikey! Just give me a few more minutes!"

"Donna, you said that 30 minutes ago! What are you doing in there?!" Raph shouted. "Girl stuff that April and Angel taught me!" She shouted back. She was putting the finishing touches on his facial mask when she heard the door unlock and saw her brothers. She looked at them angrily and they screamed in fear. "Donna, what the heck is that on your face?!" Leo shouted. "Yeah, it looks like you put your face in sewer water or a baby barfed on you," Mikey said. She walked out of the bathroom angrily and said, "This is a facial mask. April and Angel told me it rejuvenates your skin and prevents pimples."

The three brothers looked at each other confused then Raph said, "Donna, why does it matter how you look?" Mikey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's not like your going to be seeing anybody besides us and our friends." Donna looked at brothers red in the face then said before storming off to her room, "You... It doesn't... UGH!" They all looked at each other and just shrugged. "Sisters."

* * *

Once Donna arrived in her room, she threw her towel on the floor in frustration. Her brothers didn't understand her at all. She closed her door then sat down on her bed. She knew her brothers meant well but that doesn't mean that they didn't hurt her feelings. 'It doesn't matter if we only have a few friends, I want to look nice and feel like a normal teenage girl.' She then took off her mask, belts, and pads, and went to bed.

 _The Next Morning_

"Where is Donna? Training starts in five minutes," Leo said curiously. "I'll get her," Mikey said then he left. "Mikey, I don't think that a good idea!" Leo shouted but Mikey didn't hear him. Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "Mikey will get his just desserts when he tries to bug Donna."

Donna was currently trying to remove the facial mask and it was not fun. It hurt a lot so she was slowly peeling it off. 'Come on, you stupid mask! Come off!' Donna thought to herself. 'I'm going to be late for training!' It took her another few minutes but she finally got the mask off. "Finally." Now that her mask was off, she proceeded to get her gear and mask on.

"Donna! You're going to be late for training!" Mikey said as he barged into Donna's room. "MIKEY! GET OUT!" She shouted as she threw some crumpled paper balls at him. Mikey ran out in a hurry and then walked back to his brothers. "Maybe, that wasn't my best idea," He said sheepishly. "Yeah, ya think?" Raph said sarcastically. Donna eventually made it to training. Leo, Raph, and Mikey noticed that she seemed calmer than normal so the brushed it aside and assumed it was a girl thing. Splinter walked out of his room and began the training session.

* * *

After the training session, the turtles went on about their day, but Donna went to the lab to work on some of her projects. She was currently listening to some music while upgrading on the coding for the Shell Cells. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raph open the door and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yo Donna, can you help me fix my bike? It's been making funny sounds lately and I need help fixing it."

"Sure." She got up stretched a bit then walked with Raph to the elevator to get to his bike. The two rode in silence until Raph said, "Sorry, I didn't knock at your lab. I figured you'd be listening to your music or working deeply on a project." Donna waved it off and said, "It's fine. I was listening to my music and focused on upgrading the coding for the Shell Cells." When they arrived at the garage, they fixed up Raph's bike and they returned to the lair and Donna resumed upgrading the Shell Cells.

Later that night, the turtles went up to the surface to do their patrol. The night was fairly normal until Leo spotted some Purple Dragons. They got to the Purple Dragons and stopped them from robbing a bank. A Purple Dragon came after Donna and she was ready to fight him but Leo stepped in front of her and defended her. "Leo, I can handle myself." Leo ignored her and continued to fight the Purple Dragon. Another Purple Dragon tried to attack her but she blocked the attack and she was just about to fight him when Raph came in and fought for her. She growled internally. 'I can fight my own battles.' This battle went on like this for a while even Mikey did this. The brothers high-three'd each other and Mikey tried to give Donna a high three but she just stared at her brothers with her arms crossed and a look of anger on her face. "Guys, I can fight the Purple Dragons! This also happened last night and several nights before. This also happened with those ninjas! I get that you want to protect me but you can't protect me from everything." Then Donna left leaving her brothers confused. "Why was she upset? We helped her," Mikey said confused. "I don't know. Donna's a girl and whenever I ask Casey, he just shrugs and says it's a girl thing," Raph told them. "Maybe, but we should ask April since she is a girl," Leo suggested.

* * *

April has just closed her Antique Store when Donna came by and asked for advice. "I don't know. I love my brothers but lately, I've been feeling trapped. They've barged into my room and the bathroom. I tried out the new facial mask last night and the guys asked why I needed to look good even though we only see each other and you guys. And they've been fighting Purple Dragons and those ninjas for me." April truly felt bad for Donna. She's the only girl in her family so she's been surrounded by boys every day for 15 years. Suddenly an idea struck her, "How about a girl's night?" Donna looked at her confused. "A girl's night? Like a night for girls?" She asked. April nodded. "Yes, you and Angel could hang out since you two are the same age."

'A girl's night out.' Donna nodded. "Yeah, that sounds amazing. It would be nice to be around a girl my age instead of being around my brothers all day." April nodded. "Great! Why don't we call Angel and see what she has in mind." April picked up her phone and proceeded to call Angel. "Hello?" Angel answered. "Hey, Angel. It's Donatella."

"Hey, Donna, what's up?" She said happily. "Want to hang out? My brothers have been driving me crazy lately and April suggested that we have a girl's night out. Can we do that?"

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! My favorite band is in town. We just need to score some tickets. The band is called Fang City." April's eyes open wide since she knew the band. "Fang City. I got tickets to their concert tomorrow night. I won a contest on the radio and I got two tickets."

"Awesome, I also heard that's it's a costume party/contest so we could totally go and no one will suspect you being a mutant turtle," Angel told her. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Angel also said her good-byes and the two hung up. Donna left feeling much better then she had that morning and she was ready to have fun with her human friend.

 _The Next Night_

Donna told her brothers and father that she would be with Angel most of the night. When they questioned her, she just said, "We're having a girl's night out. I won't be gone long. I promise." Then she left. "Would does Donna need a girl's night out? What about a family night?" Mikey question. "Michelangelo, your sister is different from you. She might feel that she needs time away just as Raphael needs time away when he is angry. Your sister probably felt that she just needed to spend some time with another girl," Splinter told his sons. They nodded but they still didn't understand why their sister needed time alone but they didn't want to question it any further.

* * *

Angel and Donna met at a mutual location and went to the party together. Angel was wearing a vampire costume since the band was vampire themed. "So, what kind of music does Fang City play?" Donna asked curiously. "Hard Rock and heavy metal. Their music is awesome! I started listening to them about a month ago and everyone in my school listens to them."

"Wow. They must be popular. Can't wait to hear them." The two continued their conversation as they went to the building that Fang City was playing in. It was a small building that looked like it could only fit about 100 people. They walked in and it looked as if there were less than 100 people. "Weird. I thought concerts held thousands of people. This place only has about a hundred," Donna said and Angel agreed with her. "Yeah, it is weird but maybe this is what Fang City wanted."

"Yeah, I guess and it seems that everyone had the same idea you did," Donna said as she looked around. Everyone was dressed as a vampire. It was a bit unnerving since she came to the party in her usual get-up but it's not like anyone needed to know that. "Nice turtle costume, dude," A vampire surfer dude commented. "Thanks."

They walked and most everyone commented on Donna's supposed 'turtle costume.' She even chatted with Angel and Donna liked the music that was playing in the background. 'This is nice. A fun night with my human friend and a night away from my brothers. What could possibly go wrong?' A small microphone screech took Donna out of her thought and a girl with black hair, fake fangs, a black guitar, and all black clothes was up on stage along with several other guys in the same attire as the girl but different instruments. "Hello, New York Teenagers! How Y'all doing tonight?!" Everyone cheered loudly even Angel and Donna did.

"All right. All right. Now the moment, you have been waiting for." She started her first song and everyone was singing along including Angel. 'This music is good but something feels off about the lead singer and her bandmates.' Being a ninja for as long as she has been, she has a sixth sense along with her brothers. She just had a bad feeling about her. The song finished and everyone cheered loudly. "Okay, okay. Now, Y'all about to get an exclusive look at our newest song, Fangs For All." They started to play the song and it sounded really nice. It sounded like a Japanese lullaby that Master Splinter use to sing when she and her brothers were young. 'It's so nice...' Then everything faded to black.

* * *

The next morning, Donna woke up in her bed and she got ready for the day. She got to the training room and her brothers asked, "You okay, D?" Donna looked at Leo then said, "Yeah, why?"

"You came it late last night with a blank stare. Whenever we asked you a question, we were just met with silence," Raph told her. "Hmm. I must have been really tired. Angel and I had a lot of fun last night. We did each other's makeup and nails. Since her grandma was asleep, we tried on some of her jewelry. We also listened to some music from her favorite band, Fang City. She just taught me normal teenage girl stuff. Nothing more, now can we focus on training?" Donna asked them. The voice she used in her last sentence signaled that she didn't want to be questioned any further on the topic. "Okay, Donna," Leo told her. Splinter got out of his room and training began.

"My children, today we are doing hand to hand combat. No weapons." They nodded in agreement and placed their weapons in front of Splinter. "It will be Leonardo vs Raphael and Donatella vs Michaelangelo." The turtles nodded and got into their respected fighting positions. "HAJIME!"

Michaelangelo charged at his sister but Donna just stayed still and watched her brother. He nearly hit her but at the last second, she dodged the attack. "Huh?" He went faster and faster but no attack was landing. He even did his own unique attacks but those weren't even working. She was dodging the attacks like they were nothing. Finally, he was about to do a jump kick but Donna grabbed him mid-kick and she kicked him hard. It was so hard he flew through the air into a concrete pillar and left cracks in it. "Whoa!" Raph and Leo were also in awe. Their sister wasn't this strong or fast.

"Donatella, are you okay?" Splinter asked. "I'm fine. Mikey, are you okay?" Donna asked concerned. "I'll be fine. Good thing I have a shell." Mikey stood up and walked over to his siblings while cracking his neck. "Man, that was a powerful kick. Donna, how did you get so strong?" Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe, I've always been this strong." Raph, Leo, and Mikey looked at each other confused. Something about their sister seemed off. Her logic didn't sound scientific but they weren't the scientists so they just ignored it. "Hmm. Why don't we stop training for now? We will continue tomorrow." Splinter then went to his room for training.

Leo walked over to Donna, put his hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Donna, are you okay? You've been acting off since you came home last night." Donna moved harshly and told him, "I'm fine. All Angel and I did was hang out. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." Donna left and instead of going to her lab, like her brothers thought she would, she went to her room.

"Huh? That was weird. Did you notice that Donna didn't have any sarcastic remarks? She would have done something like that by now but she didn't," Raph told them. Mikey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and did you see how fast she dodged my punches? It's like she gained super speed."

"And don't forget how hard she knocked you on your shell? She got strong and she didn't say anything scientific about it," Leo added. "Yeah, something's off about our sister. Question is... what?" Raph asked.

* * *

Donna didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. She didn't even leave her room to eat or go to the bathroom. She just stayed in her room which really concerned her brothers. They tried talking to her but she never answered them and she locked her door. Later that night, they were about to go on patrol then Donna came out of her room with a new look.

Her bandana was a dark violet and it looked like there were shades through the eye holes. Her elbow pads, knee pads, and belt were black and her weapon had the same shade of dark violet around it. "Donna, are you sure you're alright?" Leo asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Let's get to patrolling. We have ninjas and Purple Dragons to beat up." She walked out and Raph added, "I think I like this new Donna."

They took the battle shell out for patrol with Leo driving and the others monitoring the computers. The patrol was quiet with no one talking to each other. Finally, after another few minutes of silence, Mikey said, "Hey, Donna, are you hungry? I noticed you haven't eaten all day so I made a pizza for you. It's pepperoni with red bell peppers and meatball. Oh, it has extra garlic, too!" Mikey then opened the container and Donna immediately covered her nose in disgust. "No thanks, Mikey. I'm not hungry. Also, next time no garlic. Yuck!"

This baffled her brothers. Donna hadn't eaten all day. How was she not hungry? And she loved pizza just as much as they did and Mikey made her favorite and she flat out refused it. "Donna, are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all morning," Leo said worriedly. "Leo, I am told you this all day but I am fine. I just decided that I need a change in wardrobe and I am just not feeling hungry. Let's just focus on patrol and not me, okay?" Donna asked. Her voice indicated that she didn't want to be questioned further on the subject.

The ride was silent for another 30 minutes until Raph's shell cell rang. Casey was calling him. "What's up, Case?" Raph's eyes widen and then he said, "Guys, Angel's missing. Her grandma called Casey this morning and they couldn't find her!"

"Do you think she went back to the Purple Dragons?" Leo asked. "No way! She said she wouldn't go back again," Mikey told them. "Casey asked us to meet him in the alley near his apartment." They drove to the alley near Casey's apartment and he was already waiting for them. "Guys, thank goodness you're here."

"Case, what's the story with Angel?" Raph asked. "Angel told her grandma that she was going to hang out with a friend then the next morning she was gone," Casey told them. "Donna, didn't you and Angel hang out last night?" Leo asked. "Yes, but we didn't leave her house. I left at midnight and that was that. Nothing was out of the ordinary with her," Donna told them. "D, why were you at her house anyway?" Casey asked. "Girl's night out. We didn't leave her house."

"But her grandma said that she did leave," Casey told her. "Well, her grandma must have misheard her. She is getting older so she's losing her hearing but Angel and I never left her house and that is final," Donna told them. 'Something definitely happened last night. Donna has never acted like this before and now she's acting rude and disrespectful.' Leo thought to himself.

"Uh... I guess but Angel really was changing. She was going to school, coming home at good times, and she was even helping her grandma cook. She wouldn't go back to the Purple Dragons," Casey told them. "Hmm. We'll have to search the city for her. We'll have to separate in order to cover more ground..." Before Leo could say who was going with who Donna said, "Great. Leo, you go with Mikey. Raph, you go with Casey and I will search by myself." Then Donna climbed to the rooftops and went south to search for Angel.

"Is it me or is Donna acting weird?" Mikey asked. "Has he been acting like that all day?" Casey asked. "Case, you're lucky Donna isn't here since you keep forgetting that Donna is a girl but yeah, she's been acting weird all morning," Raph told them. "Her attitude, her knee pads, elbow pads, bandana, everything changed. She hasn't even eaten all day. It's like someone changed Donna in a snap," Leo told them.

"Think she was lying about what she and Angel did last night? A night of just staying in her house doesn't change someone overnight," Casey said. "I don't know but maybe April knows why Donna is acting like this."

* * *

While Casey went to search for Angel, Leo, Raph, and Mikey went to April's house to see if she knew anything about why Donna is acting differently. "So that's the story. We thought that you might know what Donna has been acting so weirdly," Leo said hoping their friend could explain their sister's actions. "Well, I know why Donna wanted a girl's night out." They all looked at each other confused then Raph asked, "Why? Why couldn't she just hang out with us? We are her family."

"Guys, it's not that she didn't want to hang out with you. She just wanted a break." Mikey then said, "A break? From us? Why?" April sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Guys, she's the only girl in the lair. As a girl myself, I like my privacy. She just wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl."

"But couldn't see do that with us?" Leo asked. April shook her head. "No, Donna was upset that you all were barging into her room or the bathroom and questioning why she wanted to look nice. I know you guys don't understand girls but understand that Donna likes her privacy and she felt that you guys weren't respecting it. She felt like you were treating her like a brother instead of a sister. She doesn't want you to fight her battles for her. She wants to be treated like a member of your team."

Now the turtles felt bad, maybe Donna changed and it was all their fault. "Man, now I feel really bad," Mikey said. "Yeah, same here," Raph agreed. "Yeah, we should talk to Donna and apologize to her but it still doesn't make sense on how she changed from a night of doing make-up and nails with Angel," Leo said now April was confused. "Make-up and nails? Donna and Angel didn't do any of that."

"WHAT?!" The turtles exclaimed in shock. "Yeah, the two went to a concert for Fang City. I won tickets so I gave them to Donna and Angel."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why did Donna lie to us?" Raph asked confused. "I don't know but if that is where they were last night, then we have to go there to find Angel."

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey went to the same warehouse that Donna and Angel went to last night. They all tried to call her and let her know where they were going but she didn't answer. They arrived at the warehouse and they could see lights coming from inside and loud music was playing. "Okay, complete ninja stealth mode," Leo told his brothers. "What about Donna?" Mikey asked. "Who knows? I've been itching for a fight all night," Raph said determinedly as he took out his sai and spun them in his hands.

The three turtles snuck into the warehouse and just saw people dressed as vampires dancing to some music. They looked around the room and they eventually found Angel just standing around talking to some gothic vampire boys. They looked at each other and nodded. They waited until nobody watching and they hid in the shadow and Leo said, "Psst! Angel!" She turned and saw them hiding in the shadows. "Guys, what are you doing in here?"

"What are we doing here?! What about you, what are you doing here?" Mikey whispered. "This is my new family and soon, we're going to get a new elite member." The lights shined on the three brothers and soon they were cornered by at least a hundred teens. "Uh... guys... I don't think those are fake fangs." The teens made a path for Fang City and the lead singer said, "You're right. Those aren't fake fangs." She hissed at them along with the rest of the vampire teens.

"What did you do to our friend, Angel?!" Raph demanded. "Oh, I wouldn't be concerned with the human female. You should be concerned about the female turtle."

"What did you do to her?!" Leo demanded. She gave them a fanged smirk and said, "Me? Why I made her into my elite warrior. She is the only guard I need to rule this city." The teens made another path and Donna walked out with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs coming from her mouth. They gasped in fear at the sight of her.

She jumped at brothers, ready to attack them. They dodged the attack. "Donna, what happened to you?!" Leo asked. "My mistress improved me. I was a stupid teenage mutant turtle living in the sewers with boys. Now, I can live on the surface and we will rule the Earth." Donna got out her Bö staff, spun it, and ran at Leo and he blocked her attack with his swords.

"Donna, this isn't you! What about science? April? Casey? Master Splinter?!" Her eyes widen in remembrance to his sensei/father but she shook her head and said, "Those don't matter. My purpose is to protect my queen!" Raph tried to jump her but she kicked Leo then blocked his attack. "Donna, we're your family. We protect one another and you do the same with us!"

Mikey ran at her while saying, "D, we don't want to hurt you!" He swung his nunchucks at her but she used her bö staff to block his attack after kicking Raph. "Too bad. Because I want to hurt you!" She kicked Mikey hard but he got back up quickly and the three brothers were now surrounding her. "Enough of these games! Donatella, finish your brothers, now!"

"Yes, my queen." The three turtles looked at each other nervously then suddenly, Donna charged at Mikey. "MIKEY!" Raph and Leo shouted. Mikey didn't want to hurt his sister but at the same time, he didn't want to get killed so he said, "I'M SORRY!" Donna stopped her attack moments before she ever laid a hand on him. "Wha... what did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I barged into the bathroom and your bedroom. You deserve your privacy. I'm sorry we've been battling Purple Dragons and those ninjas for you. We should be treating you like our teammate and our sister. Not a brother or like fragile glass," Mikey told him sincerely. Leo and Raph noticed that Donna was shaking while the Vampire Queen was shouting orders at her. "FINISH HIM!"

"Donna." Donna turned to Leo and Raph. "I'm sorry. We haven't been the best brothers lately," Leo told her. "Yeah, you're our sister. Just because we don't understand you, that doesn't mean we shouldn't support you," Raph told her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FINISH THEM! FINISH THEM NOW!" Donna was just standing there. Her hands were balled into a fist and she was shaking hard. She was also sweating like she was contemplating something. "N... no."

"What did you say?" The Vampire Queen said shocked. Donna turned to her and said, "NO! I refuse to fight my brothers. They may be a pain in the shell sometimes but I still love them. They are my real family and not you."

The turtles surrounded their sister and hugged her. "Donna, you're back!" Mikey said happily. "Donna, we're so sorry for what we did," Leo told her. "Hey, hey. Any more of these sappy emotions, then I would think that we're in one of those sappy vampire movies." Raph smiled and said, "That's our sis. Always with the remarks." The turtles laughed happily but the Vampire Queen growled in anger. "I am the Queen of Vampires and I did not wait over 1000 years to rule this puny city only to see my elite warrior lose to some stupid turtles." She squeezed her fist and Donna began to scream in pain. "Guys... I can't... fight her... You have... to stop... her..."

The nodded and charged at the Vampire Queen but the teens attacked them. "We have to stop that vampire queen," Leo told his brothers. "How?" Raph kicked a teen and blocked another one with his sais. "There are too many vampire teens."

"What about the pizza Donna didn't eat?" Mikey asked. Leo and Raph looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, Mikey. Do it! Now!" The two older brothers jumped in the direction their little brother was and together they shot him in the direction that the Vampire Queen was standing. "Eat Garlic!" Suddenly Donna was standing in front of him and was holding his wrists.

"WHAT?!" She grabbed his other wrist and held both of his hands behind his back painfully. Leo and Mikey were captured in the same way by two teenage boys. "You turtles are fools. I am over a thousand years old. I have been planning to conquer this city for hundreds of years and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Maybe not them." She looked around to see who was talking and it was revealed to be Donna, who had released Mikey and was holding the extra garlic pizza in her hand. "But I will." She charged at the Vampire Queen and forced the pizza down her throat. She screamed in pain as she started to steam until she became a pile of bones. Her band did the same and all the teens along with Donna gripped their heads in pain. They all fell to the ground unconscious. "Let's get Donna and Angel and get out of here before these teens wake up. Raph and Leo grabbed their sister while Mikey grabbed Angel and they left in the Battle Shell.

* * *

Raph called Casey and he took Angel while the turtles went back to their lair. Leo explained what happened to the sister while Splinter was using his meditation candles to cleanse her spirit while she was resting in the living room. "Is Donna gonna be okay, Master Splinter?" Leo asked concerned. "Donatella is strong, my sons. She just needs to rest after getting her soul back into her body."

For the rest of the night, Leo, Raph, and Mikey just stayed in the living room with their sister. They watched her and waited for her to wake up. They each took turns sleeping while one stayed awake. Eventually, they all fell asleep in the living room. The next morning, Leo was the first to wake up and he immediately noticed that Donna was gone. He immediately woke up his brothers. "Guys! Wake up! Donna's gone!"

"Five more minutes..." Mikey said sleepily. Raph just grumbled then Leo said a bit louder, "GUYS! DONNA IS GONE!" They woke up screaming. "Leo, what's wrong?" Raph grumbled. "Donna is gone. Look!" He pointed to an empty couch. "Okay, who was last watching her?" Leo asked. Raph and Mikey just shrugged since neither of them remembered who was watching her last. "Okay, we have to think. If Donna was still a vampire, where would she..."

They all soon heard a toilet flush, then a running sink. The bathroom door opened to reveal Donna back in her normal attire with her light purple bandana and light brown elbow pads, knee pads, and belt. "DONNA!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey ran over to their sister and gave her a group hug. "Hey, guys. Um... can you let me go?" They quickly let her go.

"Donna, we're sorry for how we treated you the past few weeks. We didn't mean to make you feel bad," Leo told her. "Yeah, we promise to be the best brothers in the whole world," Mikey told her. "Donna, we promise to treat you better. Just don't go away like that," Raph told her. "Guys... I... I'm sorry."

This confused them since they felt Donna had nothing to be sorry for. "Donna, why are you apologizing?" Leo asked. "Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong," Raph told her. She turned away from them then said, "I... I was mad at you. I forgive you guys of course, but I went to that concert because I was mad at all of you. I was tired of being treated like a fragile piece of glass. I don't mind being protected by you guys. It's just... I can handle myself... but I guess I needed to be saved. Just like every damsel in distress."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other briefly then gave their sister the biggest ever they could muster. "Donna, we know that you aren't perfect and neither are we but you've saved us loads of times," Leo told her. She rolled her eyes then said, "How?"

"The power. We wouldn't have power if it weren't for you," Raph told her. "Clean water and the Battle Shell. Both would have been next to impossible if it wasn't for you!" Mikey told her. "Donna, you're a valuable member of this team and it wouldn't be the same without you." Donna smiled. "Thanks, guys. Now, let's get some breakfast. I haven't eaten in a while so I am starving. Race you to the kitchen!" She then started to run and her brothers followed in pursuit. "Ain't no way I'm losing to a girl!" Raph said. "Correction, you would lose to a girl and your sister!"

* * *

 **So, this is a sample of what I can do when I have a story idea. I hope Y'all liked it. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye. :)**


End file.
